Uma Grande Paixão
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: Apenas uma noite! Foi o suficiente para fazer Draco Malfoy se apaixonar... mas ela foi embora no dia seguinte sem nem ao menos lhe dizer seu nome. Draco se vê numa busca desesperada para achar esta misteriosa mulher. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR!
1. Prólogo

**UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO**

**PRÓLOGO**

Ela tirou as roupas da mala e as estendeu sobre a cama do hotel trouxa, antes de começar a se vestir. Um minivestido curtíssimo, com decote cavado, que comprara numa loja trouxa e sandálias com acabamento dourado e de salto bem alto, uma correntinha no pescoço para completar.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo ao pensar no que estava parecendo, vestida daquela forma. Deixou os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, escovados de modo a lhe atribuírem um aspecto selvagem. Aplicou um batom de cor forte e sensual nos lábios carnudos, fazendo – os parecer ainda mais macios e perfeitos.

Não poderia ser sutil, e nem queria. Era exatamente com esse tipo de aparência que pretendia ficar. Não queria mas manter sua imagem natural de "delicada". Essa noite ela libertaria a fera que existia dentro dela, provaria o quanto poderia ser atraente e desejada.

Uma onda de insegurança a dominou ao pensar no que estava prestes a fazer e em como deveria agir para alcançar seu objetivo.

"Meu Deus... O que aconteceu comigo ao longo deste último ano? No que me transformei?", pensou aflita.

Por uma fração de segundos, quase desistiu da idéia, mas o desespero e a lembrança da frustração renovaram – lhe a coragem. Teria que voltar para casa na manhã seguinte, o lar do marido traidor e indiferente, onde tudo que ela conhecia eram semanas e mais semanas de uma solidão desoladora.

Não poderia perder essa chance. Tinha de aproveitá – la.

Olhando mais uma vez para o jornal trouxa dobrado sobre o travesseiro, confirmou o endereço da exposição fotográfica trouxa pela milésima vez. Ao deixar o jornal de lado, pensou que um evento desse tipo estaria repleto de homens disponíveis transbordando masculinidade. E outros mais machismo que moral.

"E onde está a sua moral, Virgínia Weasley?, perguntou – se em pensamento.

- Deixei – a em casa! – respondeu para si mesma em voz alta, ao jogar o jornal no lixo. – Junto com tudo aquilo que amei um dia. Hoje a vida é um jogo diferente... Um jogo muito diferente. – completou, retirando a aliança de casamento, antes de sair.


	2. O Cárcere de uma escolha

**CAPÍTULO – 1 **

**O CÁRCERE DE UMA ESCOLHA **

_**18 meses depois...**_

- Senhor Malfoy, visita para o senhor, é sua mãe! – Disse a secretária.

- Obrigado Jana! Mande – a entrar... – Respondeu Draco, que deu um sorriso ao olhar sua mãe entrar no escritório, "quem diria: Draco Malfoy vivendo e trabalhando como um trouxa", pensou. – É, a vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas... – murmurou para si mesmo. - Olá mamãe... – ele disse.

Já haviam passado dez anos depois que se formara em Hogwarts, ao longo desse tempo muitas coisas aconteceram: a derrota de Voldemort, a morte de seu pai Lúcio Malfoy, que havia deserdado Draco por ele não querer se juntar aos comensais, mas Draco também não se juntou aos do "bem", ele simplesmente ficou do lado dele próprio. Depois de ser deserdado e ficar sem dinheiro, passou por maus momentos, mas prometeu a si mesmo que jamais pediria ajuda ao seu pai. Draco veio para o mundo dos trouxas que aliás ele odiava, mas depois de descobrir como era fácil ganhar dinheiro, ele começou a gostar, aliás era isso que o motivava: dinheiro e poder. Prometeu a si mesmo que faria fortuna e quando voltasse ao mundo mágico seria mais poderoso que seu pai. Hoje ele é dono de uma grande companhia ao qual todos respeitavam. Era bizarro, mas as vezes ele se sentia um trouxa.

- Como vai meu filho? E como vão as coisas? – perguntou Narcisa em seu tom frio de costume.

- Indo muito bem – respondeu ao se virar e exibir um belo sorriso para a mãe.

Narcisa não pretendia se distrair da missão de fazer o filho voltar para o mundo mágico. Contudo, foi obrigada a reconhecer que aquele sorriso distrairia qualquer outra mulher. Como se não bastasse, com certeza também desarmaria e desorientaria alguma menos avisada.

Aos vinte e oito anos, Draco havia desenvolvido uma espécie de olhar fatal no que dizia respeito às mulheres. Exibia uma impressionante e arrebatadora sensualidade que não tinha antes. Ficara alto e atlético. Sem dúvida uma mistura poderosa.

- Bem, vim para saber se finalmente volta comigo! – disse Narcisa.

- Mamãe, eu já disse! Farei isso assim que terminar o que tenho pra fazer aqui. – respondeu.

- Draco, o crápula do seu pai já morreu, não tem mais que se preocupar, você não é mais um garoto, agora já é um homem feito... Medo! – provocou ela. – Com vinte e oito anos e está com medo!

- Eu não tenho medo de nada! – respondeu Draco indignado. O sorriso desaparecera por completo.

" É meu filho, você odeia mesmo isso, não? Sempre gostou de ter total controle sobre a própria vida, tanto quanto odiou cada momento em que se viu encurralado", pensou ela. Ninguém jamais havia conseguido convencê – lo a fazer algo que não quisesse.

Contudo, como mãe, Narcisa se viu obrigada a admitir a admiração que sentia pela tenacidade e vigor do filho. Draco era alguém cuja ousadia permitia realizar coisas que para outros não passavam de sonhos. Ele seguira os próprios instintos e realizara todos os objetivos que tivera. Pelo menos no campo profissional. Narcisa gostaria que seu filho tivesse mais sorte no amor do que ela, que vivera um casamento sem amor e sem carinho, com um homem perverso e cruel, tanto que quando ele morreu seu único sentimento foi o de alivio. Mas sem saber o porquê, Draco havia se tornado amargo com as mulheres em geral. Ele nunca quis explicar o que acontecera.

- Essa sua relutância se deve a alguma mulher em especial? – foi direta.

Draco sentiu uma surpresa intensa e profunda ao ouvir aquilo, mas ocultou bem o abalo que a pergunta lhe causou. Não podia dizer a mãe que encontrara a tal mulher ali mesmo em Londres. O problema era que ela era uma trouxa. Mesmo assim, ele não conseguia esquecê – la. Parecia uma obcessão que o perseguia durante o dia e se tornava um pesadelo a noite.

Estava perdendo a própria identidade. Não sabia que rumo dar a própria vida. Estava perdido desde que acordara naquela manhã e descobrira que ela havia sumido. Por mais que procurasse, não encontrara nenhuma pista da identidade da mulher que o afetara para sempre. Era como se ela jamais houvesse existido.

O fato porém, era que ela existia. Bastava fechar os olhos para que as lembranças lhe viessem a mente, em um turbilhão. O rosto. A paixão. O calor envolvente daquele corpo perfeito...

Como uma mulher podia exercer tanto poder sobre ele? Logo ele, Draco Malfoy, que poderia ter a mulher que quisesse a seus pés?

- Draco? – Narcisa chamou – Não me trate com indiferença. Não suporto quando fica quieto e me ignora.

- Não à estava ignorando, estava apenas pensando! – respondeu.

- Em voltar comigo, eu espero! – disse ela com certa impaciência.

Draco voltou a lembrar do passado, mas exatamente quando chegou no mundo trouxa, sem dinheiro, sem amigos, aliás coisa que ele nunca teve realmente, mas tinha uma determinação em vencer indescritível, e a mágica o ajudou muito também, com o passar do tempo muitas coisas mudaram, e ele também mudou, não se sabe se para melhor, afinal uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

Draco olhou em volta, e pensou em tudo no que havia conquistado sozinho. Sua empresa era uma das mais importantes de toda a Europa, saia com lindas mulheres, obtivera respeito de gente importante...

Entretanto, tudo aquilo já o estava cansando. Não precisava mais fazer fortuna, pois investira em negócios que lhe rendiam o suficiente para parar de trabalhar pelo resto da vida, se assim desejasse.

Talvez agora fosse o momento de deixar o circuito do mundo dos negócios e alçar vôo diferente, dando mais asas a criatividade.

Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e houvesse mesmo chegado a hora de voltar para casa, ao menos para achar um rumo na vida. A maneira como vivera no último ano o estava destruindo aos poucos e a situação não poderia continuar assim.

- Está bem, vamos para casa! – Draco respondeu finalmente.


	3. Múrmurios do passado

**CAPÍTULO – 2**

**MÚRMURIOS DO PASSADO**

Draco estava parado em frente a mansão Malfoy, era incrível como aquele lugar mudara após a morte de seu pai, a cinco anos atrás, ficara menos sombrio, e mais "colorido". Lembrou – se do dia em que sua mãe lhe dera a notícia sem nenhuma emoção na voz. Aliás ele mesmo não sentiu emoção alguma. Uma das promessas que fizera a si mesmo, foi de que nunca se pareceria com ele. Antes de ir embora percebeu que estava ficando parecido com ele, o que deveria ser motivo de orgulho, se transformou em nojo e raiva.

Após acomodar – se em seu velho quarto, Draco foi de encontro a sua mãe.

- Querido, estou indo a Hogsmad fazer algumas compras, não quer ir comigo?

- Quero sim, faz muito tempo que não vou lá, quero ver o que tanto mudou... – disse.

Meia hora depois aparataram em Hogsmead, Draco ficou impressionado como o lugar havia crescido, ao longe avistou uma loja que se chamava: "_Diversões Weasley"_. Draco deu um leve sorriso desdenhoso, lembrou – se da época de Hogwarts, do tempo em que odiava os Weasley, hoje porém sentia apenas indiferença...

- Vou deixá – lo aqui... – avisou Narcisa – Depois nos encontramos na Três Vassouras. Assim, quem chegar primeiro pode esperar o outro tomando uma cerveja amanteigada.

Draco entrou numa loja de antiguidades. Uma garota muito bonita estava sentada à uma mesa e ao ver o belo espécime que se aproximava, ofereceu seu melhor sorriso.

- Pois não? Em que posso ajudá – lo? – perguntou ela num tom meloso.

Draco fez o possível para ignorar o convite implícito naqueles olhos azuis. Apesar disso, desviou o olhar. Ao longo do último ano, criara o mau hábito de sair com garotas como essa, levá –las para cama e nunca mais procurá – las. Mas já havia entendido o que o motivava. Estava punindo – as no lugar _dela_.

Draco se justificava para si mesmo, afirmando que só saia com aquelas que deixavam bem claro o que desejavam dele, como _ela_ havia feito. Estava sempre à procura de algum tipo de satisfação em ser o elemento sedutor, mas ao invés disso, sentia – se pior a cada manhã que sucedia uma noite de sedução.

As mulheres envolvidas não sabiam, mas estariam melhor sem ele. Era frio e calculista, não se importava com mais ninguém que não fosse ele próprio. O único comforto para sua consciência era se manter longe das compromissadas. Não queria chegar tão fundo do poço em que se metera.

- Gostaria de comprar aquele vaso. – e apontou para um belo vaso exposto na vitrine.

- Sim, gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

- Embrulhe para presente, por favor.

Enquanto a garota embrulhava o vaso, Draco dirigiu – se a uma mesa onde havia várias revistas bruxas, pegou uma das velhas revistas de fofocas. Sentiu vontade de soltar um riso sarcástico ao notar que, entre todas as revistas velhas, escolhera a mais conservada, datada de quatro anos antes.

Folheando – a com certa indiferença, observava as fotos que se mexiam dando tchauzinhos, sorrisos encabulados ou ouriçados, sem dar muita atenção. Não teria notado uma página dupla que estava dobrada, se não fosse o espalhafatoso título da chamada: **"Harry Potter: O garoto – que – sobreviveu e derrotou** **você – sabe – quem, casou – se."**

Havia se passado muitos anos desde a última vez que Draco vira Harry Potter e seus "amiguinhos", aliás nem fazia questão de voltar à vê – los.

Mas a curiosidade o levou a abrir a página dupla, para ver se a noiva tratava – se de alguma conhecida. O rosto escurecido pela foto e encoberto pelo véu se mostrou irreconhecível.

Lendo o texto, à procura de nomes, lá estava: **"Harry Potter casou – se com Virgínia** **Weasley, no último sábado".** Quatro anos antes claro.

Soltou uma risada cheia de sarcasmo e murmurou para si, "Para completar, ele ainda se casou com uma Weasley!". Apenas quando seu olhar se desviou para uma foto menor, exibindo a noiva sorrindo e acenando, ele a reconheceu. Sentiu uma onda de susto e mal – estar.

Pressionou os dedos contra o papel até ficarem mais esbranquiçados e olhou com atenção para o rosto da sorridente noiva, uma ruiva gloriosa e de rara beleza.

Ela parecia a imagem da própria inocência, vestida de branco. A essência da pureza da feminilidade intocada. Uma onda de fúria lhe invadiu a mente. "Ela era casada! É uma Weasley e casada com o Potter!", pensou indignado.

Isso esclarecia muitas coisas. Muitos detalhes sobre aquela noite que o incomodaram ao longo dos últimos meses. Atos inexplicáveis e perguntas não respondidas.

Agora havia algumas respostas... ou não?

Não era possível que se tratasse daquela garotinha que teve a ousadia de enfrentá – lo uma vez por causa do Potter, pena que nunca houvesse reparado nela em Hogwarts. E ainda por cima havia se casado com Harry Potter. Talvez houvesse um bom motivo para ela ter agido daquela forma naquela noite. Algo que justificasse o fato de ela ter desaparecido enquanto ele dormia, sem deixar nenhum vestígio da própria identidade, " Como se ser uma Weasley e casada com Harry Potter não fosso motivo suficiente" , pensou com amarga ironia.

- Aqui está senhor! – disse a garota trazendo – o de volta a realidade.

Tentando parecer normal, Draco colocou a revista de volta na pilha e pegou o embrulho, ouvindo a voz do bom senso dentro de si: "Esqueça essa mulher. Ela é sinônimo de encrenca".

Ao se virar para sair, voltou –se para a garota.

- Você se importaria de me deixar levar uma dessas revistas velhas? Há uma foto de uma antiga amiga minha...

- Claro, pode levar...

"E a mim também", Draco pensou ter ouvido, dada a intensidade do olhar da garota. "Dissimulada", pensou ele, enquanto percorria o corredor. Todas as mulheres bonitas do mundo não passavam de um bando de dissimuladas.

Mantendo a revista sob o braço, chegou a calçada e se encaminhou para a Três Vassouras.

Mas parou no meio do caminho, sentou – se num banco, fechou os olhos e se viu incapaz de esquecê – la. Ainda mais agora, que ela tinha um nome, e que nome...

Virgínia Weasley.

Draco desconhecia o nome dela, quando ela o seduzira durante uma exposição de fotografia trouxa, dezoito meses atrás. Ainda não sabia quem era a mulher, quando acordara na manhã seguinte e descobrira que estava sozinho.

Virgínia...

O nome se enquadrava bem para a noiva de branco na fotografia, mas não para a criatura felina que o seduzira naquela noite. Virgínia parecia o nome de uma "dama". E não havia nada de dama na mulher que se aproximara dele naquela noite, encurralando – o contra um pilar para roubar – lhe o drinque e bebê – lo com sensualidade. Então ela sorrira de forma provocante e sedutora ao lhe fazer a proposta mais ousada que já ouvira de uma mulher.

Claro que Draco já tinha ouvido uma boa centena de cantadas, mas nenhuma como aquela.

Várias pessoas passavam e falavam alto à sua frente, mas ele não via e não ouvia nada. Sua mente voltara para a noite da exposição. Era como se ainda pudesse ouvi – la dizendo aquelas palavras perturbadoras, reavivando cada momento daquela noite inesquecível que acabara com sua vida.


	4. Lembranças de uma noite de paixão

**CAPÍTULO – 3**

**LEMBANÇAS DE UMA NOITE DE PAIXÃO **

_**18 meses antes...**_

- Estou em um quarto de hotel nas proximidades. – murmurou ela, em um tom de voz sensual, mantendo os lindos olhos castanhos fixos nos dele. – Se está mesmo tão descontente com a festa quanto parece, talvez queira me acompanhar até lá.

Draco endireitou a postura e se sentiu feliz por o copo estar nas delicadas mãos da bela ruiva. Caso contrário, com certeza o teria deixado cair. Lembrando – se agora do detalhe, até que não teria sido má idéia. Ao menos viria a ser um elemento de distração que o traria de volta à lucidez.

Permaneceu entretido com o castanho brilhante daqueles olhos que pareciam chocolate, não ousando arriscar outro olhar para o corpo dela. Tinha visto o suficiente para perder o controle, quando ela se movera de forma lânguida e sensual em sua direção.

O rosto da mulher era magnífico. Perfeito, emoldurada por longos cabelos ruivos. O corpo era mais do que perfeito. Esguia, com curvas sensuais. Pernas longas e bem torneadas, como se houvessem sido esculpidas pelas mãos de um artista.

Vestida com um toque excessivo de vulgaridade para o gosto habitual de Draco, não deixava dúvidas ou margem para imaginação. A minissaia com estampa de pele de leopardo, de material sedoso era justo e colante como uma segunda pele. O corpete do vestido deixava os ombros e braços nus, permitindo ver a pele sedosa que faria inveja a qualquer mulher.

Isso o levou a pensar na procedência dela. Quem seria ela afinal? Bem, talvez fosse melhor não saber.

Para Draco o normal era se sentir atraído por mulheres interessantes, de classe, sofisticadas, e que exalassem uma sensualidade sutil e desafiadora. Mulheres desse tipo nunca fariam um convite aberto como essa ousada estranha.

- Tem o hábito de fazer esse tipo de proposta a completos estranhos? – perguntou ele, tentando esconder o quanto estava chocado. E também atraído.

- Só aos bonitos! – respondeu ela com um sorriso provocante.

Draco já podia sentir o sangue ferver nas próprias veias e a excitação física se apoderando de seu corpo. Sentiu – se grato por estar num ambiente mal – iluminado. Assim não deixaria óbvio para a sedutora ruiva que ele era uma presa fácil e que já estava fisgado diante de tanta sensualidade. Mesmo estando completamente dominado, o ego masculino o obrigava a resistir pelo maior tempo possível.

"Talvez um minuto... ou meio", pensou, satirizando a própria força de vontade.

- Você está sozinho? Não tem nenhuma namorada ou esposa esperando por você? – perguntou.

- Estou tão sozinho que chego a me sentir indecente. – Disse Draco, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Não há nada de indecente em você. – murmurou ela – Na verdade é muito charmoso, para não dizer perfeito. Venha comigo...

Exibindo um sorriso malicioso, segurou – o pela mão e o conduziu em direção a uma grande escadaria branca.

O pouco de bom senso que restava a Draco se manifestou de repente, resultando em uma parada brusca que fez a estranha se virar para olhá – lo.

- Você não é uma prostituta, é? – perguntou a ela.

A expressão de choque e confusão no rosto da moça foram inconfundíveis, parecia que ela não sabia do que ele estava falando, uma onda de alívio o inundou. Pensou no que faria se tivesse recebido uma confirmação e teve certeza de que prosseguiria.

- Me perdoe pela indiscrição. – continuou ele, diante do silêncio embaraçado da moça. – Continue, por favor – acenou para que ela seguisse em frente.

Deveria ser apenas uma dessas garotas trouxas que gostam de aventuras, preparada para mais uma noite de prazer sem compromissos.

Por mais diferente que fosse do estilo de Draco, a mulher parecia tê – lo enfeitiçado. Era como se ela emanasse um poder de sedução em ondas, provocando sensações fortes de excitação. Dando asas à imaginação, Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seria passar uma noite com ela.

A moça olhava para trás a cada lance de escada e sorria. Às vezes parecia estar incitando – o a segui – la e em outras, dava a nítida impressão de querer apenas checar se ele ainda continuava atrás dela.

Foram tais indicações inesperadas de vulnerabilidade que o deixaram intrigado. A possibilidade de que esse não deveria ser o comportamento normal dessa mulher tomou forma em sua mente. Ela voltou a lhe lançar um daqueles olhares inseguros. Então Draco a agarrou, pressionando – a contra a porta de uma loja fechada, sob a sombra da noite.

O choque e o olhar assustado confirmaram suas suspeitas, levando – o a perceber que a moça não estava mesmo acostumada a esse tipo de jogo perigoso. Ou então ela nunca tivera problemas sérios antes.

- Sua tola – disse enfurecido pelo último pensamento que lhe ocorrera. – Não conhece os riscos de sair com um estranho?

Ela ergueu o queixo em desafio e os olhos castanhos o fitaram com fúria.

- Se isso é uma mudança de idéia, então diga logo e pronto! – gritou, tentando se livrar dos braços dele. - Não tenho tempo a perder com covardes...

- Covardes?! Ora sua...

A fúria tomou conta dos pensamentos de Draco, Fazendo – o segurar os cabelos dela na altura da nuca, forçando – a a curvar a cabeça para trás.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar por entre os lábios que começavam a se abrir, Draco a beijou com violência, como jamais havia beijado alguém. Com raiva, e não com paixão. O objetivo era punir e causar dor, não seduzir. Entretanto, o resultado final foi mesmo a sedução.

Draco se descobriu incapaz de manter tamanha ferocidade e acabou acariciando – a de modo gentil. O encontro de suas línguas fez com que ela gemesse em uma manifestação de desejo que ele não conhecia. Jamais fizera uma mulher reagir de tal forma com um simples beijo.

- Esse tal quarto de hotel fica muito longe? – perguntou num murmúrio, quase sem afastar os lábios dos dela.

Acenando em negativa, ela roçou a língua no queixo dele, mordiscando – o em seguida. Draco estremeceu, sentindo o sangue ferver em suas veias. Sentia – se tão excitado quanto um adolescente de quinze anos. Os lindos olhos castanhos da moça não escondiam o desejo que sentia. Estava fascinada e a sua mercê. A idéia parecia inebriante. Uma fantasia masculina que se tornava realidade. Impossível resistir...

- Nesse caso, me leve até lá, e depressa... – murmurou Draco.

O choro de uma criança o trouxe de volta ao presente. Ao menos por um instante, pois as memórias continuavam vivas em sua mente.

Teria ela conseguido enganá – lo com aquele ar vulnerável? Seria tão diabólica na arte de seduzir que conseguira convencê – lo de que era ele quem estava dominando a situação? Será que na verdade, fora ela quem o manipulara o tempo todo?

Uma das razões que a tornaram uma mulher inesquecível, foi que antes de conhecê – la, Draco jamais havia se deixado levar pelo desejo. E nem depois.

Merlin, o que estava pensando? Ela era uma Weasley, a quem ele odiava toda a família, e para piorar, era casada com seu maior inimigo Harry Potter, o destino não poderia ter sido mais cruel com ele.

Draco voltou então à suas lembranças...

- Nem mesmo sei seu nome... – disse ao fechar a porta do quarto de hotel.

- Meu nome? – repetiu ela com certa insegurança.

Draco gostou de perceber aquela desorientação...

- Não importa. – afirmou ele. – Sem nomes por enquanto... Nos apresentaremos um ao outro pela manhã.

Draco estava adorando o efeito que seus beijos estavam causando nela, jamais tivera nos braços uma mulher tão sensível... Talvez carente...

- Nunca fez isso, não é mesmo? - comentou ele, ainda ofegante.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ela mordendo o lábio com ar ansioso e olhos arregalados.

- Parece muito nervosa.

- Garanto que já não sou virgem. – respondeu ela.

- Não disse que você era. – salientou Draco.

Ela corou fortemente. Toda aquela fragilidade o tocou. Draco deveria se certificar de que ela jamais cometeria insanidades como essa, de trazer um completo estranho para seu quarto. Além disso, não precisaria mais de amantes casuais, depois dessa noite. Pela manhã todos os segredos acabariam e os dois nãos seriam mais estranhos. Voltaram a se beijar e deitaram na cama...

Depois de tudo acabado, continuaram abraçados. Havia sido algo incrível e inédito. Cada músculo do seu corpo parecia relaxado, em uma paz suave e deliciosa. Depois de algum tempo, ambos adormeceram. Demorou um pouco até Draco conseguir entrar em um acordo com a própria consciência.

Acabara de fazer a coisa mais idiota de sua vida. Fora para a cama com uma completa estranha, sem usar proteção! Pior do que isso: acabara de se apaixonar por ela!

Voltou novamente ao presente, Estivera sentado naquele banco por mais de meia hora, e nem havia sentido o tempo passar. Até que ponto podia chegar a tormenta do coração...

Com muita prática, dissimulou os sentimentos ao se encaminhar para o Três Vassouras. Sua volta para o mundo mágico seria mais interessante do que havia imaginado. Ao menos o objeto de todo seu sofrimento acabara de ganhar um nome. Não deixaria que restasse pedra sobre pedra até se ver diante da mulher que o atormentara por dezoito meses.

E quando de fato a encontrasse, o que faria?

Só Merlin sabia, pois ele próprio nem fazia idéia.


	5. Grandes Revelações

**CAPÍTULO –****4 **

**GRANDES REVELAÇÕES **

- Gina! Que bom que você veio... – disse Hermione, feliz em ver a cunhada.

- Pois é, estava indo à casa da mamãe, e resolvi dar uma passada aqui, como você está? – perguntou Gina abraçando a Hermione.

- Vou muito bem, e você? Ai, deixa eu ver esse bebezinho lindo... – Hermione pegou o bebê de Gina no colo. – Gina, a cada dia seu filho fica mais lindinho!

- Obrigada Mione, e os meus sobrinhos, como estão? – perguntou Gina.

- Helene e Jordan estão bem, estão no quintal de trás brincando e brigando...

Hermione levou Gina, para a sala, onde se sentaram em confortáveis poltronas. Hermione se casou com Rony à seis anos atrás, e um ano depois tiveram o casal de gêmeos: Helene e Jordan, que como todos os Weasleys tinham os cabelos avermelhados e grandes olhos castanhos. Helene era muito inteligente como a mãe, e Jordan se parecia muito com os tios, Fred e Jorge, pois vivia aprontando.

- Nossa Gina! Sabe que olhando bem pro seu filho, ele me lembra alguém. Não, não pode ser, seria até uma ofensa pro pobrezinho... – disse Hermione abraçando com carinho o sobrinho.

- Fala Hermione, diz com quem você acha que ele se parece! – disse Gina ansiosa.

- É que... Esses cabelos loiros, os olhos acizentados, é como se fosse filho do...

- Draco Malfoy? – completou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ai, desculpa Gina, eu não queria ofender, é que como você disse que ele não é filho do Harry, e nunca disse quem é o pai... – Mas Hermione logo percebeu que o problema não era ofensa. – Gina, não me diga... Por Merlin! É nessas horas que eu odeio ser inteligente... por favor Gina, não me diga que...

- Sim Hermione, ele é filho do Draco Malfoy! – disse Gina explodindo em lágrimas.

- Mas como Gina? ninguém sabe de Malfoy há anos...

- Eu preciso desabafar com alguém, Hermione. Eu não agüento mais guardar esse segredo! – disse Gina sem poder controlar as lágrimas.

- Então me explica Gina, porque não estou entendendo...

- Tudo aconteceu à dois anos atrás... Eu estava arrumando as gavetas do armário do Harry, quando achei uma caixa que estava bem escondida, e dentro dela havia umas cartas, eram cartas de amor escritas pela Cho Chang. Pensei que fossem da época que eles haviam namorado em Hogwarts, mas quando vi que a data era recente, meu coração se quebrou em mil pedaços... – Contava Gina se lembrando da decepção, do ressentimento e do abalo em sua alto – estima, infelizmente aquelas cartas ficariam gravadas para sempre em sua mente.

- Por causa dessa história, até hoje o Rony não fala com o Harry... – disse Hermione com um sorriso triste.

- Naquela noite... – Gina continuou. – Quando o Harry chegou em casa, eu botei ele contra a parede. No começo ele tentou negar, mas logo confessou tudo. O caso já durava um ano, e eu não desconfiei de nada. Como fui tola! – Gina disse, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – No dia seguinte, meu único pensamento era me vingar, mostrar pra ele que eu poderia ser amada e desejada por outro homem. Não poderia ser ninguém do mundo mágico, pois todos me conheciam. Então, eu fui pro mundo dos trouxas...

- Eu lembro! Você havia sumido por dias, todos ficamos muito preocupados... – disse Hermione.

- Fui para Londres, onde comprei um vestido numa loja trouxa, e fui para uma exposição de fotográfias. Foi quando eu o vi... Alto, forte, os cabelos louros platinados, os olhos acinzentados... Draco Malfoy havia se tornado extremamente bonito, atraente e charmoso. – Gina se lembrava com olhar sonhador. – Na hora eu pensei que fosse a pessoa perfeita pra eu me vingar do Harry. Ainda mais quando ficou claro que ele não havia me reconhecido.

- Então, você e ele... vocês...

- Sim, passamos a noite juntos! – Gina respondeu sem vacilar.

- Você vai me perdoar Gina, mas logo com o Malfoy! Por Merlin, eu não consigo acreditar... – disse Hermione incrédula.

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas na hora eu não pensava em mais nada à não ser me vingar... Além disso Hermione, eu nunca me senti tão amada e desejada nos braços de alguém. Nem mesmo o Harry me amou com tanta paixão...

- E vocês voltaram a se falar depois disso?

- Não, eu nunca mais o vi depois do que aconteceu.

- Então... ele não sabe que tem um filho com você? – perguntou Hermione, e vendo o sinal de afirmativo de Gina, completou. – E quando ele descobrir que tem um filho, e com uma Weasley, que ele tanto odiava?

- Ele nunca vai saber! – disse Gina com firmeza.

- Mas Gina, ele é o pai do seu filho! Além disso ele é a cara do pai. – disse Hermione olhando para o bebê em seu colo. - E sinceramente eu espero que essa semelhança pare por ai...

A conversa das duas foi interrompida por duas crianças que entravam correndo na sala.

- Volta aqui que eu vou te dar uma sapatada... – gritava Helene, correndo atrás do irmão com um sapato na mão.

- Você não me pega, lalalala... – zombava o irmão.

- Ei parem vocês dois! Não estão vendo que estou tendo uma conversa séria com a tia Gina! - brigou Hermione.

As crianças ao ouvirem o nome de Gina correram em direção à ela, e a abraçaram...

- A tia Gina gosta mais de mim... – dizia Helene.

- Não, ela gosta mais é de mim, não é tia Gina? – retrucava Jordan.

- Ei... eu gosto dos dois por igual... – disse Gina dando um beijo na testa de cada um.

- E o papai, ninguém ama? – Era Rony que acabava de aparatar na sala e era recebido com entusiasmo pelos filhos e pela esposa, Gina não pôde evitar uma pontada de inveja. – Como vai querida irmãnzinha? Já estava demorando a vir nos visitar, eu estava morrendo de saudades desse meu sobrinho. – disse pegando o sobrinho no colo.

- Eu sei que estava devendo uma visita a vocês, mas é que meu filho e o trabalho consomem quase todo o meu tempo. – Gina trabalhava como jornalista de uma importante revista bruxa, era considerada uma pessoa bastante inteligente e informada. Fazia apenas reportagens sérias, e odiava sensacionalismo.

- Então acho que você já deve saber da última... – começou Rony.

- Que última? – perguntou Gina e Hermione juntas.

- Draco Malfoy voltou!

Gina tentou esconder o choque que sentiu ao ouvir a novidade, mas não conseguiu tal proeza, era como se todo o passado viesse à tona como uma avalanche, seu coração acelerou de tal forma que parecia querer sair pela boca. "Não pode ser, só pode ser um engano!", dizia para si mesma. A única coisa que sabia, era que tinha que evitar um encontro com ele a qualquer custo!


	6. Procura se desesperadamente

**CAPÍTULO – 5 **

**PROCURA – SE DESESPERADAMENTE **

Narcisa estava lendo o Profeta Diário, sentada numa poltrona na sala da Mansão Malfoy, ao ver o filho se aproximar, fechou o jornal e quando Draco se sentou, ela já estava franzindo o cenho.

- O que há de errado agora? – perguntou Narcisa.

- Não há nada de errado comigo. Eu estou bem! – respondeu resistindo ao impulso de ficar bravo.

- Então porquê você continua de mau humor?

- Deus do céu! Como é possível? Você tem algum feitiço especial para captar meu humor a vinte metros de distância? Mal cheguei e sentei. Como pode saber a respeito do meu humor? Não pronunciei uma só palavra e já fui julgado e rotulado! – disse com certa indignação.

- Você está andando com as pernas duras. – veio a resposta simples e precisa.

A Draco, só restou rir. Não era mesmo possível esconder nada de sua mãe. Lembrou – se então da revista e a colocou com discrição sobre uma cadeira, tentando distrair Narcisa com outro assunto.

- Diga – me uma coisa mamãe. Alguma vez você foi infiel ao Lúcio? – perguntou Draco, que depois de expulso por Lúcio nunca mais o chamou de pai.

- Por Merlin! Mas que pergunta!

- Isso não é resposta. É uma evasiva.

- Preciso recuperar o fôlego. Posso saber o porquê dessa pergunta?

- Pelas fotos de quando se casou com o Lúcio, sei que era uma jovem muito bonita. E isso pode se tornar uma tentação para um homem, independentemente de a mulher ser casada ou não.

Narcisa pensou com que mulher casada e bonita seu filho poderia estar envolvido, mas teve o cuidado de não perguntar. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Não vou dizer que não recebi ofertas, porque elas eram quase freqüentes. – Narcisa respondeu confiante. – E também não direi que não fiquei tentada uma ou duas vezes. Mas tratei de me manter fiel ao seu pai, apesar dele não merecer. Em termos técnicos é isso.

- Em termos técnicos? – perguntou, tentando esconder o choque que sentiu. – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, uma vez eu deixei que um homem me beijasse por alguns segundos a mais do que deveria. – respondeu com naturalidade.

- E isso é tudo?

- Achei que havia sido uma falta gravíssima na época. Mas ele era tão bonito... e muito charmoso. Fiquei lisonjeada por estar flertando comigo. Me sentia abandonada e precisava receber atenção de alguém. Foi o que ele me deu.

- E teria dado muito mais do que isso, se tivesse deixado. – comentou Draco, num tom seco. – Quem era esse conquistador?

- Você não o conheceu. Era um Dinamarquês amigo do seu pai, que o havia convidado para jantar em nossa casa aquela noite.

- E você deixou que ele a beijasse nessa mesma noite? – perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Como já disse, ele era tão charmoso... – murmurou ela.

- Como aconteceu? Onde estava o Lúcio?

- No escritório, como sempre. Eric me encurralou num canto da sala. De início me assustei, mas quando ele começou a me beijar, confesso que gostei. Ah mais tratei de parar logo com aquilo, antes que as coisas fossem longe demais...

- Entendo...

- Entende Draco? Duvido. Quando seu pai e eu nos casamos, eu o amava. Mas o tempo e a convivência trazem uma coisa horrível para o casal: o desgaste. A rotina e o modo frio, cruel e indiferente de seu pai foi acabando com o casamento aos poucos. Acabei me tornando uma pessoa carente de amor.

Pressionando os lábios para se manter quieto, Draco pensou no quanto Narcisa era uma mulher forte e corajosa. Nem todas eram assim. Algumas só manifestavam fraquezas e egoísmo, fazendo o que desejariam sem medir as consequências.

Quando um elfo doméstico apareceu para servir chá, Draco disse que não queria nada, pois estava sem fome. Não deixava de ser verdade, mas o motivo real era que tinha lugares para ir, providências a tomar e uma mulher para encontrar.

- Importa – se de deixá – la sozinha, mamãe? Tenho que fazer uma visita. – disse levantando – se.

- Vai estar em casa para o jantar?

- O que vai preparar?

- Não tenho a menor intenção de lhe dizer, se é apenas isso que o atrai para casa. – afirmou ela com desdém.

- Nesse caso, pode me fazer uma surpresa. Nos vemos à noite, ok? – brincou ele, distraindo – a com um beijo no rosto, enquanto pegava a revista que havia colocado na cadeira.

Narcisa observou o filho atravessar a grande porta da sala. Seu menino não estava bem. Seu sexto sentido lhe avisava que tinha algo a ver com a revista que ele levava embaixo do braço e que tentava esconder o tempo todo.

Draco mal podia acreditar na sorte, nem na facilidade com que atingira seu objetivo. Uma hora depois de deixar a mansão, estava saindo da casa de Pansy Parkinson, antiga colega da sonserina. Tinha esperança de que ela continuasse sendo a mesma fofoqueira do tempo de Hogwarts. Ouviu atentamente Pansy contando que Gina trabalhava como jornalista de uma conceituada revista bruxa. A informação que corria no mundo mágico, era que o objeto de sua caçada e Harry Potter estavam separados a mais de um ano.

As últimas informações serviram para revigorar a raiva que estava nutrindo por ela.

"Maldita Weasley!", praguejou em pensamento, enquanto anotava o nome e o endereço da revista para a qual ela estava trabalhando.

A suspeita de que Potter houvesse descoberto o adultério chegou a lhe ocorrer enquanto estava a caminho de casa. O pior fora o fato de tê – lo deixado durante a noite, enquanto ele dormia. Imperdoável. A mulher o deixara em total tormenta, sentindo – se um idiota por meses.

Desde então, desejara encontrá – la face a face, para tentar entender o que o abalara tanto naquela mulher. Mas também queria perguntar a ela qual o motivo que levara a escolhê – lo, afinal ele era um Malfoy e ela devia odiá – lo, seria vingança? Dentro de dois dias teria a oportunidade de saber. Mal podia esperar.

Draco faria tudo ao seu alcance para satisfazer não só a curiosidade, mas também o máximo para devolver a ela, na mesma moeda, tudo que passara nesses últimos meses.


	7. O Milionário do mês

**CAPÍTULO – 6 **

**O MILIONÁRIO DO MÊS **

Gina acabava de entrar na redação da revista _Elegance magic, _onde trabalhava. Estava ficando louca, desde que soube à dois dias atrás do retorno de Draco Malfoy. Não tinha mais sossego, sua vontade era de pegar seu filho e ir para bem longe. Mas não podia deixar tudo o que conquistara para trás.

Chegando á sua mesa de trabalho, avistou o jornal Profeta Diário, com uma foto de Malfoy. O jornal contava a notícia da volta dele depois de dez anos. Gina olhou para a foto com um olhar desesperado, "Parece perseguição", pensou. "Não agüento mais, e isso é só o começo", completou.

- Temos aqui uma mulher com um segredo! – disse Marrie, uma jornalista francesa, que trabalhava a pouco tempo na revista, mas tempo suficiente para ela e Gina se tornarem amigas.

- Segredo? – O riso sem graça de Gina a denunciou. – Está imaginando coisas...

- O que houve com o rapaz que faz as fotos das matérias?

- Quem?

- Nosso colega Colin Creevey, seu fã incondicional. Ele vive querendo chamar sua atenção e você nem repara nele. O que houve?

- Nada. – Mas não respondia a Marrie, e sim a si mesma.

Gina pegou o jornal em cima de sua mesa. A foto reproduzida era, para desespero dela, sensacional. Draco estava irresistível, vestindo um robe de corte impecável, mas os cabelos soltos ao vento lhe dava um certo charme selvagem.

Gina teve imediata saudade da noite que passara com ele. Seu coração batia aceleradamente.

- Uau! Que gato... – comentou Marrie com entusiasmo. – Quem é?

- Draco Malfoy, conheci ele em Hogwarts...

- Nossa... feliz de você! – comentou Marrie empolgada.

- Feliz?! Ele nem me notava. Aliás ele odiava a minha família. – Ao dizer isso, uma onda de tristeza invadiu seu coração.

- Mas se ele a visse agora, duvido que não notasse! – disse Marrie rindo. Gina atirou uma bola de papel na direção dela, que gargalhou. – Trate – me bem, senão vou contar a Colin que ele tem um rival.

Durante a reunião editorial, a editora – chefe estava repassando as matérias de cada jornalista.

- A matéria sobre o milionário do mês está muito fria. Também pudera. É um bruxo de cem anos e vive aposentado. Que tal Gina fazer uma reportagem com esse Draco Malfoy? – disse Alexandra, a editora – chefe.

Gina gelou. Depois de ter pensado em todas as maneiras de evitar Draco, o destino ou melhor sua "chefe", a estava querendo colocá – la frente à frente com ele. Que destino ironicamente cruel!

- E a Gina conhece ele de Hogwarts! – disse Marrie com entusiasmo.

- Ótimo! podemos salvar a edição com essa matéria.

- Mas desconheço detalhes sobre ele e... – Gina tentou dizer.

- Faça uma boa pesquisa, Gina.

- Ele é uma pessoa comum... – Gina comentou, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.

- Comum? Jovem, solteiro, bonito desse jeito, rico e sensual? Deve ter histórias incríveis para contar. Mande uma coruja para Malfoy e marque uma entrevista. Como jornalista, nunca despreze nada que possa fazer o público fantasiar e sonhar.

Sim. Gina compreendia muito bem. Depois de alguns meses na revista, podia afirmá – lo com convicção. Se Alexandra acreditava em sua capacidade para produzir a matéria sobre o milionário do mês, ela devia concordar com a chefe. Mas o grande problema era quem seria o milionário daquele mês!

- Muito bem! Capriche e aproveite... – disse Alexandra animada. – Você tem talento, Gina. Suas matérias são ótimas. Trabalha duro, tem percepção e é uma boa fonte de informação para nós.

- E quer desperdiçar meu talento na matéria sobre o milionário do mês? Qualquer outra poderia escrevê – la.

- Gina, dei a matéria para você, por ser uma das minhas melhores jornalistas, senão a melhor! Eu confio em você. – respondeu Alexandra.

- Está bem. – Gina enfim concordou. – Vou enviar – lhe uma coruja pedindo que venha aqui e...

- De jeito nenhum! Estará estragando nossos planos.

- _Seus planos_, Alexandra.

- Você não deve recebê – lo aqui, para uma entrevista formal e sem graça. Precisa acompanhá – lo, por certo tempo, e obter revelações pessoais. Nem que seja a informação do que ele come no jantar.

Gina saiu, determinada a impedir que Draco Malfoy invadisse outra vez sua vida.

Dois dias depois, na redação. Gina suspirou. Desolada.

- O que há com você? – Marrie perguntou. – Nervosa por causa da entrevista com o milionário?

- Gastei meio estojo de maquiagem e as pessoas ainda me perguntam o que há de errado. Pareço doente, por acaso?

- Nada disso! Está com a aparência de um anjo, como sempre. O entrevistado pensará que está tendo visões.

- Oh, se vai... – pensou Gina com amarga ironia.


	8. O esperado reencontro

**CAPÍTULO – ****7 **

**O ESPERADO REENCONTRO**

A manhã de quarta – feira não poderia ter começado mais perfeita. Ao menos no aspecto físico. A luz brilhava no céu limpo, prometendo uma tarde muito mais linda.

Apesar do frio que fazia, o sol havia surgido no horizonte por volta das seis horas, brilhando. Os raios solares atravessavam os pinheiros antes de atingir a janela do quarto de Draco.

Desde então, passara – se uma hora. Nesse meio tempo, ele tomou banho, fez a barba, vestiu – se e tomou o desjejum no quarto. Durante cada momento a ação refletia apenas sobre a existência_ dela_.

Draco chegara a pensar em contactar a revista, afim de que a mandassem na noite anterior para pernoitar na mansão. Mas logo desistira. Queria pegá – la de surpresa, para então conduzi – la a um dia de suposto trabalho, antes que ela pudesse se dar conta de qualquer coisa.

Mal pode acreditar quando recebeu aquela coruja dois dias antes, pedindo uma entrevista. Mas a melhor parte era _quem_ iria entrevistá – lo.

Tinha elaborado um plano de ação e podia apenas torcer para que desse certo. Uma estratégia que a colocaria em seu domínio e ainda criaria a possibilidade de ela se tornar mais aberta com ele. Ajudaria também se Virgínia Weasley estivesse sentindo culpa pelo que havia acontecido dezoito meses antes.

E algo lhe dizia que ela deveria estar se culpando.

O relógio marcou sete em ponto. O horário programado com a revista para que a jornalista chegasse. Sua mãe não estaria em casa, pois iria passar alguns dias na casa de parentes. Havia instruído os elfos que a levassem à biblioteca assim que ela chegasse. Enquanto aguardava, ficou na sacada do quarto, observando a vista.

"Ninguém gosta de ser manipulado!", pensou, com amargura.

Havia se passado quinze minutos além do horário. Ela estava atrasada e Draco se sentia mais do que ansioso. Estava com uma nítida sensação de medo.

Medo do quê? Questionou – se. De que ela não viesse? De que quando a visse descobrisse que fora tudo uma ilusão? E se não sentisse mais nada ao encontrá – la.

O som de batidas na porta o fez despertar do devaneio. Demorou um pouco para levantar e ir atender.

- O que foi? – atendeu com voz firme.

- Bom dia, sr. Malfoy! Desculpe por importuná – lo tão cedo, mas a senhora Weasley acaba de chegar e o aguarda na biblioteca. – respondeu o elfo doméstico.

- Diga a ela que já estou descendo. – respondeu Draco, com o estômago retraído de tão nervoso.

- Pois não, senhor.

Draco fechou a porta e respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar, senão nada funcionária. Não deveria temê – la, e sim causar medo. Afinal, a vingança era dele.

Verificou a aparência e achou que estava bem. Ajeitou os cabelos e desceu até o primeiro andar. Tinha receio do que estava prestes a acontecer. Mas dessa vez, porém, ele não a deixaria partir. Pelo menos, não antes de conseguir obter o que desejava.

Abriu com cautela a porta da biblioteca e observou com atenção as poltronas. Estavam todas vazias. Franzindo o cenho, entrou na enorme sala silenciosamente e a localizou, virada de costas, olhando uns livros na estante. Estava com os cabelos ruivos mais compridos, chegando ao meio das costas.

Ao se lembrar que ela havia se casado com o Potter... Draco tentou se convencer de que o que sentiu não foi ciúme, apenas cinismo. Ela era perita em enfeitiçar os homens. Não havia dúvidas de que, agora, separada, deveria estar correndo atrás do tempo perdido. Afinal, não havia motivo para fugas no meio da noite. Poderia ter quantos homens quisesse, pelo tempo que desejasse.

O incômodo que tal pensamento lhe causou afastou a possibilidade de não desejá – la mais.

Ele deve ter pensado alto, pois ela se virou para olhá – lo. Era ela mesma. Aqueles olhos eram inesquecíveis. Entretanto, não havia nada mais nela que lembrasse a mulher que o seduzira. A pele clara e o rosto sem maquiagem pareciam inocentes. A beleza natural lembrava mais a de um anjo do que a de uma aproveitadora. Nada de malícia, apenas pureza e um certo ar virginal.

O último pensamento fez com que ele risse. Não havia nada de virginal nela!

Conforme Draco foi se aproximando, ela franziu o cenho. Nesse meio tempo, ele aproveitava para apreciá – la, desejando poder beijá – la nesse mesmo instante, ao menos uma vez. Não... isso não bastaria. Teria que beijá – la até que essa idéia tola de estar apaixonado por uma Weasley fosse diluída pela satisfação de seus anseios.

Draco escolheu o momento certo para falar, mostrando uma expressão fria e indiferente, como bom profissional. Era preciso que Virgínia Weasley tivesse certeza de que ele não a havia reconhecido.

- Virgínia Weasley, eu presumo. – cumprimentou – a com um sorriso cortês, desarmando – a por completo ao estender – lhe a mão.

O choque que ela levou foi óbvio, fazendo – a empalidecer de repente. Ficara óbvio que ela não estava acostumada a reencontrar um de seus amantes casuais no dia – a – dia, ainda mais, descobrindo que um deles é um Malfoy.

Com certo esforço, Gina se recompôs e estendeu a mão de modo trêmulo e inseguro. Exibiu um sorriso pálido, retribuindo o que acabara de receber.

- Isso mesmo. – Ela respondeu, com a voz clara e nem um pouco parecida com o tom sensual e provocante da noite da exposição. – E você é Draco Malfoy. – Ela disse, "Como se eu não soubesse", pensou ironicamente.

- O primeiro e único. – respondeu. – Se quiser podemos começar a entrevista agora mesmo. A biblioteca é o lugar mais tranqüilo da casa.

- Claro. – Disse Gina um pouco tremula.

Sentaram – se em confortáveis poltronas, um de frente para o outro...

- Agradeço por ter aceito o convite. Estamos muito entusiasmados com a entrevista.

- Estamos? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, sei que você tem pouco tempo disponível, Malfoy. Prefere que eu lhe passe as perguntas por escrito e aguarde uma resposta?

- Não, tenho o dia todo livre... está com medo que a arraste até as masmorras e a torture Weasley? – provocou Draco.

Ela quase engasgou com a inusitada pergunta e resolveu ir direto ao assunto.

- O que fez quando esteve no mundo trouxa? – perguntou Gina, tentando impor um mínimo de profissionalismo na conversa.

- Abri uma empresa, e passei a trabalhar e viver como um trouxa. – respondeu, observando Gina dar um leve sorriso de ironia.

- Entendo...

"Não entende nada, sua dissimulada!", pensou ele com raiva. Era possível perceber o alívio que ela sentira ao ver que não fora reconhecida. Primeiro ficara branca como cera. Agora recuperara a cor na bela face. Aliás o pior era que tudo nela era lindo demais. De fato, o adjetivo "lindo" ainda era muito pouco.

- Ah... onde fica o toallete? – perguntou Gina, querendo sair dali desesperadamente naquele momento.

- Um elfo doméstico a acompanhará. – respondeu tranqüilamente chamando um dos elfos.

Enquanto ela se afastava. Draco pôde observar a beleza daquele corpo. Ao alcançar a porta, Gina deu mais uma olhada para ele antes de sair. Mesmo com ar preocupado estava lindíssima.

Tinha uma beleza diferente. Um rosto limpo, sem maquiagem e de intensa graciosidade. O corpo perfeito oculto pelas roupas discretas tornava sua sensualidade muito mais sutil.

O efeito sobre Draco foi duas vezes mais forte. Ele a desejava mais do que nunca. Preferia morrer a não tê – la essa noite. Contudo os acontecimentos o levaram a crer que não seria tão fácil quanto imaginava.

Estava claro que ela ofereceria resistência, embora Draco não pudesse entender o motivo. Ela já se sentira atraída por ele, como a maioria das mulheres. Deveria haver razões ocultas para a atitude dela. Talvez se revelasse no decorrer do dia, se o plano desse certo. A viu voltando. A chave era ter paciência. A lembrança da noite quente que tiveram juntos quase o fez perder o controle e agarrá – la ali mesmo na biblioteca. Controlou – se, "paciência, Draco. A noite chegará logo, e então...", pensou consigo.

Havia necessidades mais urgentes a satisfazer por enquanto, antes de atender aos apelos da carne. Ainda faltavam respostas para muitas perguntas. Muito sofrimento a ser justificado e fantasmas que o assombraram por dezoito meses precisavam ser exorcizados.

Sim, era uma questão de paciência. Essa seria a chave, todas as soluções chegariam a seu tempo. Bastaria saber esperar para ter Virgínia Weasley e a todas as respostas também.


	9. Jogo de gato e rato

**CAPÍTULO – 8 **

**JOGO DE GATO E RATO**

Se havia uma pessoa que Gina esperava não voltar a ver ou que jamais gostaria de encontrar, essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy.

O que estaria fazendo no mundo mágico? Ela pressionou a testa na parede e esperou que a onda de pânico que sentia diminuísse. Draco partira do mundo mágico havia dez anos, um ano antes de ela terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Ninguém mais ouvira falar dele, apenas algumas noticias aqui e outras ali. Agora ele era o centro das atenções, todos queriam saber o que ele fizera todo esse tempo em que esteve fora.

Draco Malfoy, o ser desprezível que infernizou sua adolescência, que desprezava sua família, e que tanto humilhara seu irmão Rony e Hermione...

Draco Malfoy, o homem com o sorriso devastador e os olhos misteriosos, charmoso e atraente...

Draco Malfoy, o homem por quem se apaixonou, o pai de seu filho...

Quem realmente era Draco Malfoy? Gina se perguntava mentalmente. Estar frente a frente com ele lhe trouxe lembranças daquela noite. O calor dos seus braços fortes em volta do corpo dela, os deliciosos beijos trocados com tanta paixão... um doce arrepio percorreu sua espinha... Não sabia se sentia – se aliviada ou indignada por ele não a ter reconhecido, talvez tivesse sido apenas mais uma conquista pra ele. Esse pensamento a entristeceu, se fosse isso essa seria a pior humilhação que Malfoy a faria passar.

Gina respirou fundo e saiu do toalete. Estava com os joelhos trêmulos, mas não queria que ele percebesse que algo estava errado. Ao chegar a porta da biblioteca, sentiu um delicioso aroma...

- Entre Weasley!

Gina pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta. Precisava se apoiar em algo até recuperar seu controle e encarar o dono daquela voz. Gina saiu de trás da porta e olhou para o homem que queria esquecer e não conseguia.

Como pudera pensar que o tempo resolveria o problema? Suas faces estavam coradas e ela sentia um nó no estômago. As sensações que Draco lhe provocava em sua simples presença enquanto eram adolescentes não eram nada em comparação com o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. As palmas de suas mãos estavam transpirando e um arrepio percorria sua espinha. Draco era um homem atraente e muito seguro de si.

Entrou na grande sala, Draco estava em pé com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. A postura dele era tão casual que sua classe e dinheiro ficavam ainda mais evidenciados. E ao contrário do que acontecia antes, isso a atraiu.

- Bem... acho que finalmente podemos continuar a entrevista! – ela disse com os lábios meio trêmulos.

- Pra quê tanta pressa Weasley? Temos todo tempo do mundo, sente – se e sirva – se de um chá... – Como não obteve nenhuma resposta continuou.- Quer dizer então que você se tornou uma jornalista?

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu Malfoy! – Gina respondeu em desafio.

Draco ignorou o comentário e continuou...

- Sabe... se você se tornou uma jornalista, fico imaginando no que se tornou seu irmão... – Provocou Draco.

Gina ponderou se deveria ou não responder a provocação de Draco. Resolveu não ceder.

- Meu irmão vai muito bem obrigada! Agora se não se importa eu gostaria de começar logo com essa entrevista, pois tenho muito o que fazer! –

- Ora, Ora... é muito segura de si, não é Weasley? É sempre assim, ou só de vez em quando? – perguntou Draco em tom provocativo.

Por alguns segundos Gina achou ter visto um brilho estranho passar nos olhos dele, queria sair dali correndo, mas o intenso olhar dele a prendia. Mas não se deixaria vencer pela força daquele olhar. Era briga que ele queria? Ótimo, pois ela estava disposta a brigar...

- Já você não mudou muito desde que foi embora! Mas é melhor deixarmos esse assunto de lado, e nos concentrarmos na entrevista...

- Se você quer assim... – Draco disse olhando – a intensamente.

- Pois bem... porque resolveu voltar para o mundo mágico?

- Voltei para cobrar uma dívida! Uma enorme dívida... – disse Draco com tom sério.

Gina gelou com o modo que ele pronunciou aquelas palavras, mas o pior foi o modo como ele a olhou. Como se a desafiasse a dizer algo...

- Que tipo de dívida? – Gina ousou perguntar.

- Porque não me diz você Weasley... – desafiou Draco, se levantando e caminhando em sua direção com um intenso olhar sobre ela.

"Por Merlin, ele sabe, ele sabe!" gritou Gina mentalmente, apavorada com as palavras ditas por Draco, foi recuando para trás enquanto ele avançava mais e mais em sua direção. Ao dar o último passo foi de encontro com a parede, quando deu por si estava encurralada entre a parede e Draco, que a olhava como uma fera pronta para devorar sua presa.

- Então... você sabe não é? – Gina conseguiu perguntar num fio de voz.

- Sim... – ele respondeu abrindo um sorriso malicioso. - Achou realmente que eu não fosse te reconhecer? – Perguntou Draco.

- Escute Malfoy...

- Não! Escute você Weasley, Eu quero apenas saber porque você...

- Ah... com licença senhor... – interrompeu o Elfo doméstico.

Draco se virou, estava com uma cara como se estivesse pronto a cometer um assassinato.

- O que quer? – Perguntou entre os dentes.

- Desculpe interromper senhor, mas tem mais uma visita esperando no salão... – respondeu o elfo.

- Visita? E quem é? – perguntou Draco praguejando mentalmente quem quer que fosse.

- É o senhor Domitrios Donovan!

- Droga! – explicou Draco – Espere aqui Weasley, ainda não terminei com você, aliás... mal comecei! – e saiu da biblioteca para alivio de Gina.

- Se acha que vou ficar aqui está muito enganado Malfoy! – murmurou Gina pegando sua bolsa e saindo sorrateiramente da biblioteca em direção ao grande salão, torcendo para não ser notada pelos dois homens que se cumprimentavam, já estava chegando a porta quando...

- Quem é a bela dama, Malfoy? – perguntou o visitante, que era alto, moreno, e aparentava uns quarenta anos.

- É Virgínia Weasley! Jornalista, e veio fazer uma entrevista comigo! – respondeu de modo gélido.

- É um prazer conhece – la senhorita! Já ouvi falar sobre você! – disse Domítrios beijando demoradamente a mão de Gina o que fez com que Draco apertasse os dentes.

- Ainda não terminamos senhorita Weasley! Porque não me espera na biblioteca? – Interrompeu Draco louco para tirar Gina de sob o olhar insinuante de seu visitante, estaria com ciúme? "Não! Como poderia estar com ciúme de uma Weasley que ainda por cima me enganou?", pensou. "Quem eu quero enganar? É lógico que estou com ciúme, e se esse infeliz continuar olhando – a assim vou fazê – lo engolir esses dentes!", pensou com raiva.

- Não tem importância senhor Malfoy, continuaremos um outro dia! Passem bem, com licença... – e dizendo isso mal esperou o elfo lhe abrir a porta e saiu em disparada.

Ele fora novamente abandonado!!!

A compreensão do fato foi como um murro violento no rosto. Era como se Draco pudesse sentir o ardor da agressão. Chegou a levar a mão ao queixo, como para acariciar um local ferido. Mas, dessa vez, o soco não viera de seu pai, nem fora uma bofetada vinda de uma mulher zangada que se recusava a crer que ele estava sendo sincero ao dizer que partilharia sua cama, mas jamais seu coração.

Dessa vez, o golpe viera de Virgínia Weasley. Novamente _ela_ o abandonara sem explicações.

Ignorando a raiva que sentia no peito, ele se voltou para seu visitante "indesejável".

- E ao que devo a honra de sua visita, meu caro Dimitrius? – Perguntou Draco furioso.

- Bem... Malfoy, na verdade vim aqui para lhe fazer um convite!

- Que tipo de convite? – perguntou demonstrando impaciência.

- Como sabe sou presidente do Comitê de bruxaria em prol das crianças pobres, e estamos começando uma campanha...

- Sim, sim... diga logo do que se trata o convite Dimitrius... – disse Draco já impaciente com o homem.

- Vim convida – lo para fazer parte do comitê na festa de amanhã em Hogsmead! – respondeu o homem.

- Eu agradeço muito pelo convite mais... – Draco ia recusar o convite quando o senhor Dimitrius o interrompeu.

- A senhorita Weasley fará a cobertura da festa!

Parecia que o homem havia dito as palavras mágicas, pois Draco aceitou o convite de imediato, dizendo que estava honrado pelo convite e que estaria na festa sem falta.

"É Weasley, fuja o quanto quiser, mas vamos nos encontrar novamente..." pensou com um sorriso malicioso.


	10. A Festa Beneficente

**CAPÍTULO – 9**

**A FESTA BENEFICENTE**

Draco parou diante da porta de entrada do belíssimo salão onde acontecia o evento beneficente. O salão fora decorado com muito bom gosto, com fadinhas bailando no ar causando fachos de luzes em volta delas, um tapete vermelho fora estendido para receber os convidados...

Draco olhou ao redor, havia muitas pessoas no recinto, mas para Draco somente uma pessoa interessava. Não era um homem ansioso, calculava cada passo antes de dá – lo. Ele estudava, analisava e planejava suas ações.

Obrigou – se a recuperar o autocontrole e relaxar antes de entrar no salão. Ao entrar, todos os olhares caíram sobre sua figura imponente, foi quando ele a viu... Ignorando a súbita pressão no peito, ele continuou a olhar para a mulher que tentara esquecer. Podia ver seus cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes, seus olhos castanhos como amêndoas... Gina estava mais linda do que nunca.

Ele tivera dezoito longos meses para esquecê – la, mas ao vê – la no dia anterior em sua casa, as lembranças vieram muito mais fortes... a maciez de sua pele, a delicadeza de sua voz, levando – o para sua primeira e última noite de paixão com Gina. Naquela noite, Draco chegara a ter esperança de que pudesse partilhar sua vida com alguém. Com ela...

Um arrepio o fez voltar a realidade. Respirou fundo e começou a andar entre os convidados. Era muito difícil não se lembrar da noite em que Gina saíra de sua cama e de sua vida, sem explicações, sem despedidas, levando um pedaço de seu coração.

Como se tivesse sentido o olhar intenso de Draco, Gina voltou – se. Seu sorriso desapareceu e seu rosto tornou – se pálido.

Uma voz interior o alertava, porém: precisava ser esperto o suficiente para não deixá – la escapar desta vez. Sorrindo por dentro, ele caminhou até junto dela e murmurou:

- Olá, Virgínia.

- Draco... – A voz não era mais que um sopro, que despertou em Draco imagens sensuais e inquietantes.

Como se desesperara, como procurara aquela mulher durante as primeiras semanas que se seguiram a seu desaparecimento repentino! E como se condenara por ter sido tolo para não entender os motivos dela! Afinal, estava claro: Virgínia apenas o usara, fora apenas um objeto para seu divertimento. Mas ele a faria pagar!

Hoje, porém...

- Que surpresa... – ela prosseguiu, agora num tom mais frio.

- Espero que seja uma surpresa agradável.

- É claro que sim. – Gina ofereceu a mão, também fria.

Sorrindo de leve, ele tomou – lhe a mão e beijou – a com suavidade, adorando o leve tremor que sentiu naqueles dedos macios.

Quando percebeu que ela procurava livrar – se, puxou – a de leve e beijou – lhe o rosto, procurando deixá – la nervosa. O efeito porém, foi mútuo. Draco sentiu um calor sufocante. Mas o orgulho falou mais alto e ele resolveu levar adiante a brincadeira, apesar de saber que poderia machucar – se.

- Já faz muito tempo... – sussurrou

- Nos vimos ontem Malfoy... – Gina procurava controlar o tremor na voz.

- Você sabe ao que referi... – murmurou ele olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gina tentava desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- Fui convidado...

- Ora, mas este é um evento exclusivo para membros do comitê...

- Sou membro... desde a noite passada. – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Não estou entendendo. Você? Membro do comitê? Achei que nada mais pudesse me surpreender...

- Engraçado... eu achava a mesma coisa. – disse Draco num tom irônico.

- Bem... se me der licença, eu preciso fazer uma matéria sobre esta festa para a revista. – Gina falava com seu tom profissional.

Draco riu antes de comentar:

- Vejo que não perdeu seu traquejo. Na verdade, está melhor.

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Falo de sua capacidade de dispensar um homem, de fazê – lo entender que não precisa dele.

- Não costumo fazer isso.

- É claro que faz. Mas agora ergue esse seu lindo queixo e olha com esses seus gelados olhos castanhos e...

- Draco, eu não...

- É isso sim. Seu olhar diz tudo... Esse seu jeito de mandar um homem sumir sem sequer ter necessidade de abrir a boca...

Gina apertou os lábios. O modo como o olhou só comprovava o que Draco acabara de dizer.

- Então, talvez fosse bom se pudesse compreender a mensagem. – completou, fria.

- Hum... vejo que também tem uma língua afiada.

- Para ser honesta, devo dizer que você tem bastante imaginação. Talvez fosse melhor se começasse a considerar a idéia de ser escritor de frases pitorescas...

Ele tornou a rir.

- Não sei se recorda, mas minha imaginação podem levar à criação de fantasias. Você chegou a me ajudar com uma delas...

Ela sentiu o rosto corar ao lembrar – se da noite em que passaram juntos. Lembrava – se muito bem da paixão arrebatadora, que quase a levara à loucura.

- Percebo que se lembra. – ele comentou, malicioso.

- E eu percebo que você não mudou em nada. Um cavalheiro jamais procuraria embaraçar uma mulher dessa forma.

- Você se esqueceu de que não sou um cavalheiro? Sou um Malfoy, lembra – se? – provocou.

Gina olhou – o com raiva. Draco riu mais ainda, fazendo com que a expressão dela ficasse ainda mais fria.

- É melhor reservar seus olhares duros para outra pessoa, Weasley. Eles não funcionam comigo.

- Seu ego deve ter se expandido bastante em todo esse tempo, Malfoy...

- Aceitarei isso como um elogio.

- Mas não foi essa minha intenção.

Draco tornou a pegar a mão de Gina e a levá – la aos lábios. Beijou – lhe os dedos com suavidade, sem desviar os olhos do rosto frio. E nem se importando com os olhares curiosos que recebiam dos outros convidados, afinal, um Malfoy e uma Weasley conversando com educação era algo que não se via todo dia...

- Preciso mudar sua opinião sobre mim, então. – murmurou, cheio de intenções. – Talvez, tendo de passar um tempo ao meu lado para escrever a matéria sobre o milionário do mês, consiga descobrir certos detalhes em meu caráter que lhe agradem.

- Olhe, Malfoy, eu...

- Ah! Ai está você, Gina! Estou procurando há tanto tempo!

A voz masculina fez Draco voltar- se para ver quem falava com ela.

- Um visitante inesperado... – anunciou Draco, aumentando o tom de voz para ser ouvido pelo homem que acabara de chegar - Olá, visitante inesperado! Quem é você?

Rony cumprimentou Gina com um beijo no rosto e concentrou toda a atenção em Draco.

- Engraçado, eu estava justamente me perguntando a mesma coisa... – respondeu Rony com ar desconfiado.

- Bem, então hoje deve ser seu dia de sorte... – replicou Draco – Cabelos vermelhos... Algo me diz que você deve ser Ronald Weasley...

Rony lhe abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Em carne e osso. Você está com uma vantagem sobre mim.

- Você se tornou inteligente, Weasley! Gosto de bons perdedores.

- Rapazes... – Gina se deu conta de que aquilo estava saindo do controle, e os dois homens ainda nem tinham sido formalmente apresentados. E que Merlin a ajudasse quando Rony soubesse de quem se tratava...

- Rony, este é o Draco Malfoy...

Rony parecia tentar digerir o que Gina havia dito...

- O que você faz conversando com esse indivíduo, Virgínia Weasley? – perguntou Rony já vermelho de raiva.

- Também estou encantado em revê – lo Weasley... – zombou Draco.

- Cale a boca Malfoy! Gina, vamos sair daqui...

- Isso não são modos de tratar alguém que não se vê a tanto tempo Weasley... – disse Draco com irônia.

Rony levantou o queixo na defensiva.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy, não sei se você está tentando me irritar, mas está conseguindo! – disse Rony já dando vazão ao temperamento Weasley.

- Oh, desculpe! Esta não era minha intenção, Weasley... – disse Draco zombeteiro.

- Agora chega! Parem com isso... – exclamou Gina, severamente. – Porque não podem ser educados um com o outro pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Provavelmente... – aventurou – se Rony – porque não gosto dele.

- Mas que coincidência... – murmurou Draco.

- Por favor, somos todos adultos agora. Portanto, parem de agir feito crianças... – disse Gina – Agora se nos der licença Malfoy, vamos Rony... – Gina pegou no braço de seu irmão e foi abrindo caminho entre os convidados, enquanto Malfoy a fitava abrindo um sorriso malicioso...

N.A.: Oi pessoal!!!

Bem, quero agradecer à todos que mandaram reviews... Gente, muito obrigada, sei que muita gente estava querendo ler esta fic, mas finalmente vou publicá - la até o fim!

Por isso não deixem de ler, e desculpem por não responder cada comentário, estou completamente sem tempo agora, mas vou fazer isso assim que puder!

Bjs, a todos!!!


	11. Os opostos se atraem

Capítulo – 10

**OS OPOSTOS SE ATRAEM**

- Muito bem Gina, agora pode me explicar o que estava fazendo com o Malfoy!

Gina sentia um tremor percorrer – lhe o corpo e queria dominá – lo antes que se tornasse evidente. Já fora um choque encontrá – lo. Agora, o ambiente parecia arder como uma fornalha. A realidade distanciava – se de seus pensamentos, as palavras de Rony mal chegavam a seus ouvidos...

Ele estava do outro lado do salão observando – a. Seus cabelos claros e lisos eram os mesmos, o rosto anguloso e viril continuava com a expressão sensual e maliciosa de antes, seu sorriso charmoso a encantava. E os olhos, aqueles maravilhosos olhos cinzentos como dias tempestuosos, guardavam o mesmo brilho vivido e claro que ela tanto amara.

Aqueles olhos fitavam – na agora, intensos, fazendo seu corpo estremecer como antes. Eram capazes de paralisá – la, de subjugá – la. De repente, a boca de Draco abriu – se num sorriso malicioso e Gina sentiu como se um estranho encanto tivesse sido quebrado. Era como se ele conhecesse todos os seus pensamentos, como se pudesse ver além de seus olhos, e isso incomodava – a, deixando – a pouco a vontade. Afinal Draco Malfoy devia fazer uso desse seu poder sobre as mulheres para poder tê – las, todas a seus pés. Precisava livrar – se das recordações da noite maravilhosa que vivera com ele e voltar a realidade.

- Gina! Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Rony com impaciência.

- O que foi Rony?

- Eu perguntei o que você estava conversando com o Malfoy!

- Bem, eu... Ora, Rony! Não se lembra que tenho que fazer uma matéria com ele sobre o milionário do mês?

- Não entendo até agora como você aceitou fazer...

- Rony! Eu não tive escolha...

- Tudo bem, conversaremos depois... Eu tenho que ir agora, sei que como voluntário do comitê, eu deveria ficar até o final, mas não gosto de deixar Hermione sozinha com as crianças, sabe como elas são terríveis!

- Vá meu querido, e dê um grande beijo em Mione e nos meus sobrinhos lindos...

Logo após a partida do irmão, Gina sentiu uma tensão incrível. Aborrecida consigo mesma pelas recordações que Draco ainda era capaz de lhe provocar, respirou fundo e procurou acalmar – se, e foi de encontro a ele, escolhendo seu tom mais profissional e distante, foi clara:

- Quero apenas lhe dizer que não há nenhuma necessidade de que permaneça nesta reunião. Além do mais, acredito que a consideraria uma perda de tempo. Portanto...

- Perda de tempo? – ele repetiu. – O senhor Dimitrius me disse que o serviço realizado pelo comitê é muito importante.

- E é, mais...

- Então não seria perda de tempo se eu tentasse ajudar.

- Acho que consideraria aborrecido e...

- Nada em que você esteja envolvida seria aborrecido para mim... – De novo aquele sorriso.

- Pare com isso! – reclamou, zangada. Cerrou os olhos por instantes, tentando recobrar o equilíbrio que ele tinha a capacidade de abalar. Depois, mais calma, murmurou: – Eu sinto muito. Foi... um choque vê – lo.

- Pra mim também foi. – Pela primeira vez, a expressão dele tornava – se séria. – Nas primeiras semanas, depois que você partiu, fiquei... fora de mim. E quando mais tarde, descobri quem você era na verdade, eu fiquei transtornado.

Gina teve que engolir em seco. Não entendia como as palavras dele podiam doer tanto. Era melhor, entretanto, colocar a dor de lado e procurar lidar com ela mais tarde, quando estivesse sozinha.

- Vou falar com o senhor Dimitrius. Assim você ficará livre de se tornar sócio do comitê. – Gina forçou um sorriso antes de se despedir. – Adeus, Draco.

- Bem, ao menos desta vez você se dignou a dizer adeus.

Ela tornou a respirar fundo, sentindo que as palavras a atingiam como uma bofetada.

- Acho que mereço ouvir isso. Mas, quer acredite ou não, eu nunca quis ferí – lo. Na verdade, jamais achei que fosse atingí – lo.

- Pois parece que se enganou.

Diante do tom firme e severo, Gina perguntou – se, como tantas vezes, se agira certo ao fugir dele no passado. O que mais poderia ter feito, porém? Não se tratara de uma opção; e ainda não era. De mais a mais, agora era tarde para arrependimentos.

- Por que está tão quieta? Acredito que tenha algo a me dizer, alguma explicação a me dar...

Ela ergueu o queixo, altiva.

- Para quê? Eu poderia dizer que sinto muito, mas não acho que isso seria suficiente.

- Tem razão. Palavras bonitas não adiantariam nada. Em especial agora, quando descobri que ainda a quero. Tanto quanto antes. Talvez até mais...

Gina não pôde evitar o prazer de ouvi – lo falar assim, apesar de estar surpresa com a revelação.

- Você não me quer, Draco. – replicou. – Quer vingança porque consegui machucar esse seu imenso orgulho. Infelizmente, acho que está sem sorte. Não estou disposta a dar uma oportunidade para você se vingar. É melhor esquecer tudo e enterrar o passado.

- Nada está no passado, e ambos sabemos disso. Ainda há paixão em nós, minha querida.

- Não, não há.

- Não mesmo? – desafiou.

Gina sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê – lo dar um passo à frente. Não se afastou, porém, para não demonstrar fraqueza.

- Tenho certeza. – afirmou, séria.

- Pois eu, não. – ele sorria. – E, apesar de sua generosa oferta de me livrar desse compromisso, prefiro recusá – la. Vou ficar, portanto, estarei com você com o maior prazer.

- Divirta – se, então. – Gina respondeu.

- Eu sempre me divirto. – sorrindo, Draco estendeu a mão e passou os dedos de leve pela lapela do blazer que Gina vestia. – E fico muito satisfeito em saber que nós nos veremos bastante enquanto estiver trabalhando aqui.

- Eu não contaria com isso. – Ela afastou – se, evitando contato.

- Eu, ao contrário, estou ansioso para que isso aconteça...


	12. Inesperadas sensações

Capítulo – 11

**INESPERADAS SENSAÇÕES**

- Olá Gina, você está linda! – Disse Colin Creevey, colega de Hogwarts e agora de trabalho de Gina, que chegava naquele momento à festa.

- Obrigada Colin, é muita gentileza sua! – respondeu Gina sorrindo.

- E quanto ao meu convite para jantar amanhã à noite?

Gina percebeu que estivera tão abalada pela presença de Draco que esquecera por completo o convite de Colin para jantar. Chegou a sentir – se culpada por isso.

- Você se importaria muito se deixássemos para outro dia? Tenho coisas a fazer ainda, em especial redigir a matéria sobre a festa. Estou um pouco atrasada com as ...

- Está certo, não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo. Mas está tudo bem com você? Parece diferente, hoje...

- Tudo ótimo. É que estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível e não quero ser uma companhia desagradável.

- Você não seria desagradável, mesmo se quisesse. Mas acho que anda trabalhando demais ultimamente. Pare de se preocupar. Tudo vai correr bem. Tudo o que você precisa é de uma boa noite de sono.

- Acho que tem razão.

- Quer que a leve até sua casa? – perguntou solicito.

- Não, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Então vou trocar algumas idéias com Harvey Adams e depois acompanho – a até a saída.

Enquanto ele se afastava, Gina ficou imaginando o que poderia estar errado com ela. Colin Creevey era tudo o que uma mulher desejaria num homem: bom, paciente, generoso, definitivamente o oposto de Draco Malfoy. Na semana anterior, chegara a considerá – lo mais do que um amigo.

No entanto ficara abalada demais ao ver Draco. Sentia – se estremecer ao lembrar o modo como os olhos dele se haviam incendiado ao dizer – lhe que ainda a queria. E era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se tivesse sido ontem que estivera nos braços dele, apaixonada e capaz de esquecer o mundo por causa dele. Mas não podia fazer isso. Tinha muito a perder agora, muito mais do que tivera a 18 meses atrás.

As conversas alegres a seu redor não pareciam fazer sentido. Em outras ocasiões, teria participado com simpatia dos bate – papos. As pessoas eram agradáveis, muitas delas gente importante. Nessa noite porém não sentia vontade de conversar. A presença de Draco naquela festa perturbava – a demais. E teria que suportar aquilo por muito tempo ainda, de acordo com o que ele dissera.

- Acho que estou apaixonada... – Gina ouviu alguém dizer mais atrás e voltou – se.

Viu Marrie, sua amiga e companheira de trabalho. Romântica e atirada, era o oposto de Gina, sempre prudente e realista.

- De novo? – perguntou Gina de modo casual, acostumada às freqüentes paixões avassaladoras da outra. – Por quem?

- Pelo novo integrante do comitê, Draco Malfoy. E desta vez é forte como nunca!

- Tenho que lembrá – la de que disse a mesma coisa três semanas atrás, quando conheceu Bobby não – sei – quê?

- É, eu sei...

- E não se esqueça de Jaff Davis...

Marrie riu, despreocupada.

- O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Sou louca por homens altos e fortes... Olhe para Malfoy! Pode imaginar o que seria ouví – lo sussurrando palavras doces numa noite ardente?

Gina não precisava imaginar. Tinha muitas recordações. Ainda estavam vivas em sua mente, trazendo – lhe a noite em que passaram juntos. Chegara a fantasiar mais noites como aquela, mas sabia que Draco nunca se permitiria amar uma Weasley, porque não havia lugar em sua vida nem em seu coração para um amor verdadeiro.

- Sabe, fico imaginando se ele deve ser tão "quente" quanto parece! – Marrie prosseguia.

Gina seguiu o olhar da amiga até Draco, que conversava com outras três integrantes do comitê. Ele sorria para uma delas e isso causou um aperto em seu peito.

- Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão ansiosa por descobrir. Se ainda estiver interessada em se casar, ter filhos, um lar estável, esqueça – o.

- Por quê?

- Porque, a menos que ele tenha mudado radicalmente, você jamais poderá esperar isso de Malfoy. Ele é alérgico ao amor.

Marrie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sempre achei que todos os homens fossem alérgicos ao amor. Lutam contra até aparecer a mulher certa, sabia? – disse Marrie.

- Você parece ter uma idéia bastante peculiar sobre o casamento. É como se a coisa toda não passasse de domar um animal desobediente... Acredite: Draco Malfoy não é um gato selvagem que pode ser domesticado.

- Eu não sabia que você o conhecia tão bem.

- E não conheço. – Apesar de terem estudado em Hogwarts, Gina não o conhecia de fato. Estivera cega demais pela paixão que sentia por Harry Potter. E mesmo depois daquela noite nunca tivera a chance de o conhecer realmente, mas sabia que existia muito mais sob a fachada fria e sedutora que ele procurava mostrar ao mundo. E agora era tarde demais para arrepender – se. – Nós nos conhecemos há alguns anos em Hogwarts, quando eu estudava lá. Malfoy também era aluno naquela época.

- Então vocês dois são velhos amigos...

- Eu diria que somos... inimigos.

No fundo, Gina sentia estar dizendo a verdade. Apesar da paixão que os envolvera, nunca houvera amizade entre ambos, muito pelo contrário, houve somente ódio e rancor por parte dos dois...

- Inimigos? Acho que é por isso, então, que ele fica olhando para você como se fosse um gato à espreita da presa...

Gina olhou – o quase sem perceber e constatou que a amiga tinha razão. E quase se esqueceu de respirar ao ver os olhos de Draco voltados em sua direção.

- Bem, acho que ele leva seu papel muito a sério. – Gina explicou, desviando o olhar. – Malfoy acredita que é seu dever patriótico flertar com todas as mulheres que estão à sua volta.

Marrie fitou – a curiosa, e depois voltou a ajeitar os papéis que trouxera.

- Bem, ainda acho que seria interessante descobrir se o que dizem sobre Draco Malfoy é verdade. – comentou Marrie.

- E o que dizem sobre Draco Malfoy? – A voz de Draco próxima e atraente, acelerou o coração de ambas.

- Bem, dizem que você é... – começou Marrie, mas logo foi interrompida por Gina.

- Simplesmente Malfoy. – E voltando para a amiga, apresentou – a: - Esta é Marrie Gaston. Marrie, este é Draco Malfoy.

- _Mademoiselle_ Gaston... – Draco tomou a mão da moça e levou – a aos lábios.

- Marrie é a responsável pela redação da revista. – Gina explicou, sem saber o que a irritava mais: a expressão fascinada da amiga ou o jeito sedutor de Draco.

- É um prazer conhece – lo, sr. Malfoy.

- Draco – ele corrigiu sedutoramente.

- Draco – Marrie repetiu, sentindo o rosto arder. – Pode me chamar de Marrie.

- Um belo nome para uma bela mulher.

Gina, aborrecida e sem saber qual dos dois estrangularia primeiro, terminou de guardar suas notas, fechou a bolsa, pronta para sair dali.

- Se vocês me derem licença. – pediu, séria. – Preciso falar com Colin sobre as fotos da festa, antes de ir. – E saiu com passadas rápidas.

Pouco depois, após recusar a oferta de Colin para acompanhá – la até a saída, deixava o salão e encaminhava pra fora. No último olhar que enviou a Draco, viu Ashley Braden integrante do comitê pendurada no braço dele, sorridente e oferecida. Apesar de saber que nada mais tinha a ver com aquele homem, não conseguia entender por que aquilo incomodava – a tanto...

- Que cara séria! Algum problema Weasley? – perguntou Draco vindo em sua direção.

- Não. Está tudo bem... – Quando as portas se abriram, ela saiu quase correndo.

- Espere! – Draco a tomou por um braço e muito gentilmente ergueu – lhe o queixo. – Por que está fugindo de mim?

- Por que está fazendo isso Malfoy? O que pretende?

- Pelo que vejo, você é bastante desconfiada. Acho que dois velhos amigos podem e devem se divertir juntos, não?

- Nunca fomos amigos!

- É verdade... mas fomos amantes! E você é uma amante maravilhosa, querida. – ele se aproximou mais encostando seu corpo ao dela. – Tão ardente... tentei esquecê – la mas não pude. Como não posso evitar o que estou sentindo agora.

E logo os lábios deles estavam sobre os de Gina, provocando – a, fazendo – a perder o controle. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse a boca de Draco, o corpo forte pressionado contra o seu, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada... correspondeu ao beijo com toda a paixão, abraçando – o e sendo abraçada com desejo.

- Ainda há um fogo maravilhoso queimando entre nós. – Draco sussurrou assim que seus lábios se separaram por instantes.

Quando voltou a beijá – la, uma lampejo cruzou os pensamentos de Gina, trazendo – a de volta à realidade.

- Não. Você está enganado. Tudo mudou.

- Eu não acredito. E vou provar isso a você.

- Não! – Gina empurrou – o. – em seu rosto uma expressão séria e fria – Nada vai acontecer entre nós...

Draco a contemplava, compreendendo que naquele momento não adiantaria insistir. Mas não permitiria que ela usasse aquele jeito frio para impor – lhe um afastamento que não suportaria. Não passaria o resto da vida atormentado pelas recordações daquela mulher, achando que tudo poderia ter dado certo se tivessem tentado. Tentariam, com certeza.

Gina tivera razão ao acusá – lo de querer apenas vingança. Na verdade queria mais do que isso: queria livrar – se da obsessão em que ela se transformara. Poderia então deixá – la e afastar – se sem olhar para trás.

- Que tal jantar comigo amanhã?

- Não, obrigada. Estarei muito ocupada...

- Depois de amanhã quem sabe? – insistiu.

- Tenho outros planos...

Um aperto diferente tomou – lhe o peito, e Draco reconheceu logo a dor do ciúme. Talvez tais planos tivessem algo a ver com outra pessoa...

- Então, acho que vou ter que me contentar em revê – la apenas na terça – feira que vem.

- Isso mesmo, quando terminaremos nossa entrevista.

Draco sorriu, aproximando – se de repente, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Gina e despediu – se

– Vejo você na Terça – feira!

**N.A.:** Bom gente, atualização agora só depois do Natal!!! Então aproveitem...

E desejo para todos um Feliz Natal! Com muito panetone e rabanada...


	13. Só por uma noite

**Capítulo – 12**

**SÓ POR UMA NOITE**

Marcaram a entrevista para aquele dia, Gina queria que fosse na redação da revista, mas Draco insistiu para que fosse na Mansão Malfoy, com tanta insistência ela acabou aceitando. Sentado confortavelmente numa poltrona na sala, Draco olhou para o líquido cristalino do conhaque, pressentindo a chegada de Gina mesmo antes de ela entrar. E quando a viu, não pôde deixar de observar, mais uma vez, a beleza daquela mulher. Seus cabelos vermelhos eram como ondas aveludadas, o conjunto preto, que combinava com os sapatos de salto altos, misturava toques de doçura e pecado.

Era sempre assim no que se referia a Gina. Impossível pensar nela ou vê – la sem desejar. Desde que a conhecera, sentia – se como um adolescente que acabara de descobrir o mistério e a beleza de um corpo de mulher. A noite de paixão que se seguira, o desaparecimento de Gina e os meses que passara sem ela só havia feito aumentar a paixão.

Quando a viu chegar à porta, levantou – se numa atitude cavalheiresca. Gina agradeceu ao elfo que a acompanhara até ali.

- Por favor sente – se. – pediu Draco apontando uma poltrona de frente a dele. – Quer beber algo antes de servirem o jantar?

- Não estou aqui para jantar. Vim apenas terminar a entrevista.

Ele limitou – se a sorrir. Instantes depois murmurou:

- Já que recusou todos os meus convites, não vi outra alternativa a não ser aproveitar as oportunidades de estar perto de você.

- Não há nenhum outro motivo para estarmos juntos. – Gina colocou o guardanapo desdobrado sobre seu colo enquanto um elfo servia o chá.

- Há sim. De que outra maneira eu poderia convencê – la a mudar de idéia?

Ela parou de mexer o chá com a longa colher e encarou Draco com olhos gelados.

- Entenda de uma vez por todas, que nunca haverá nada entre nós!

- Mas eu disse que pretendo fazê – la mudar de opinião!

- Perde seu tempo. Não estou interessada, lhe garanto que não vou me preocupar com algo que não vai acontecer.

- Ah, mas vai acontecer! Porque tenho todas as intenções do mundo de seduzi – la. – Disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso, para desespero de Gina.

Minutos mais tarde jantaram em clima de paz. Gina aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer algumas perguntas para a matéria e acabou se encantando com as histórias que Draco viveu no mundo trouxa. Pensou no quanto o destino era irônico, se no tempo de Hogwarts lhe dissessem que acabaria jantando na Mansão dos Malfoy com Draco e ainda rindo de suas histórias, rolaria de rir até não poder mais, ainda mais se dissessem que teria um filho dele... ante esse pensamento um frio lhe percorreu a espinha. Olhou intensamente para Draco, o que ele diria se soubesse que tinha um filho... com ela... com uma Weasley! Será que o rejeitaria? Não queria nem pensar nisso, não suportaria ver o filho sendo rejeitado pelo próprio pai...

Ao anoitecer caiu uma chuva fina, enquanto Draco e Gina conversaram mais um pouco. Draco percebeu que Gina estava bastante relaxada. A risada dela, carregada de sensualidade o encantava. Enquanto caminhavam para a biblioteca, ele se considerava um tolo por deixar – se dominar tanto assim por aquela bela garota, cuja simples risada era capaz de arrastá – lo à mais louca das paixões.

Com Gina, tudo lhe parecia novo, diferente. Ela o fazia sentir – se vivo, esquecido da escuridão em que quase sempre se fechava.

Ao voltar – se para Gina, seu sorriso e a expressão alegre, despreocupada, foi diminuindo aos poucos.

- O que houve, querida?

- Não quero ficar sozinha esta noite. – Ela sussurrou.

Aquela declaração delicada e repentina acendeu – o de imediato. Entretanto, não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que fizera Gina mudar de idéia tão de repente, já que ela o recusara tantas vezes.

- Mudou de idéia, não? – perguntou como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre me querer...

- Não, minha querida. Eu a quero demais. – Ele não podia deixar de notar a luz suave que incidia sobre a pele clara daquele rosto e colo tão suaves, criando contornos dignos de uma tela de Rembradt. Mas via além. Via a incerteza, a vulnerabilidade ocultas por trás daqueles olhos magníficos. – Preciso de você como preciso do ar que respiro. Não há como explicar o que sinto.

- Então fique comigo, leve – me ao seu quarto. E faça com que eu me sinta a mais feliz das mulheres.

Draco estava a ponto de perder o controle, mas algo ainda o fazia vacilar. As mulheres que tinham passado por sua vida nunca haviam lhe pedido nada. Mas alguma coisa parecia avisá – lo que com Gina, seria diferente.

Ela aproximou – se e recostou o corpo ao dele, num gesto mais do que eloqüente.

- Por favor, Draco. – pediu, num fio de voz.

E Draco deixou – se levar, sem pensar ou hesitar. Sonhara com aquele momento durante meses. E a realidade revelou – se muito melhor do que a fantasia. Os beijos de Gina, seu corpo suave e tentador quase levaram – no à loucura. Uma onda violenta de desejo os tomou, arrastando – os para um mundo fantástico. Os beijos eram cada vez mais ardentes, as carícias cada vez mais ousadas, até que quase sem fôlego, Draco afastou – se um pouco e indagou, ofegante:

- Tem certeza do que quer?

- Tenho. Conheço todas as regras. Sem promessas, sem compromissos, só por uma noite...

Aquelas palavras refletiam o credo que Draco escolhera para nortear sua vida. Tinham sido sua grande arma para se proteger, bem como às mulheres que havia tido nos braços, da escuridão que habitava seus pensamentos, seu coração. Mas, ditas por Gina, aquelas palavras lhe pareciam tão frias... Era como se o vazio dentro dele aumentasse muito mais.

- Não estou pedindo nada além do que pode me oferecer, Draco. – ela continuou, os olhos brilhantes de paixão. – Quero que me faça acreditar que sou uma mulher especial esta noite!

- Não preciso provar isso. Você é uma grande mulher. E jamais em minha vida desejei alguém como a desejo.

- Então mostre...

Draco passou a beijá – la loucamente. Todos os seus sentidos concentravam – se em Gina, em acariciar com beijos ardentes a pele suave do pescoço e do colo. Até que, sem poder mais resistir ergueu – a nos braços e levou – a para o quarto.

A chuva que caía lá fora parecia acompanhar o ritmo do seu desejo, como se fosse um fundo musical. Um relâmpago cruzou o céu escuro, o ruído sombrio e estremecedor seguiu – o, pouco depois. A tempestade combinava com a fúria que invadia os corpos ardentes, entregues um ao outro naquele momento de pura magia.

Ao acordarem a chuva havia passado, Draco deslizou a mão e tomou a dela, levando – a até os lábios. E aqueles antigos sentimentos voltaram todos, como num torvelinho de emoções, fazendo – o lembrar – se de como era bom ter Gina nos braços, poder beijá – la e acariciá – la com loucura.

- O que vivemos foi especial, Gina. E podemos fazer tudo acontecer novamente. Vou ficar aqui até o natal. Podemos...

- Podemos ter um caso?

- Você pode ter minha afeição e minha fidelidade, mas nada mais tenho a oferecer.

- Por quê?

- Por que carrego dentro de mim um padrão genético tenebroso que não quero passar a meus filhos! – Draco guardou silêncio por instantes, incrivelmente sério.

Depois murmurou, inclinando o corpo um pouco para a frente, como se quisesse que suas palavras fossem melhor compreendidas:

- Acredite, esse gene maldito existe dentro de mim. E pude ver a dor que ele é capaz de causar. Quero você como jamais quis outra mulher, mas me recuso a passar adiante essa escuridão que há em mim. Não quero ter filhos!

Gina sentiu vontade de sair gritando dali. Mas conseguiu ficar calada. Draco jamais a perdoaria se soubesse o segredo que guardava. Pouco depois mais controlada, levantou – se juntando sua roupa.

- Gina, espere!

- Preciso ir pra casa.

- Vou acompanhá – la até a porta.

Ela ia começar a argumentar, mas percebeu aquele brilho de teimosia no olhar dele. Assim alguns minutos mais tarde, ao sair do quarto, Gina voltou – se para Draco, e agradeceu, esperando dar um toque mais profissional àquele encontro:

- Obrigada por ter aceitado fazer a matéria do milionário do mês!

Ele sorriu:

- Ambos sabemos que só aceitei por sua causa.

- Mesmo assim, eu agradeço.

Draco aproximou – se e ergueu as lapelas do blazer de lã que ela usava, protegendo – a melhor contra a brisa fria que soprava de janela.

- Pare de lutar contra mim... – murmurou – E pare de lutar consigo mesma. Por que não podemos apreciar a companhia um do outro enquanto estamos próximos?

- Não, Draco.

- Por que não?

Gina olhou – o bem dentro dos olhos antes de responder:

- Porque... porque há uma outra pessoa!


	14. Uma outra pessoa

**Capítulo – 13**

**UMA OUTRA PESSOA**

Draco, ficou perplexo com o que ouviu. Não, ela não podia ter outro! Ele mesmo havia se certificado de que Virgínia e Potter estavam separados, ficou até sabendo que Potter estava de casamento marcado com Cho Chang. Quem deveria ser então?

- Eu não acredito! - Draco exclamou em voz áspera. – Você não pode continuar apaixonada pelo Potter!

- E não estou. Mas não é sobre o Harry que estou falando. É... sobre outra pessoa.

Draco sentia – se quase sufocar de ciúme.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou, numa exigência sem sentido, enquanto agarrava o braço de Gina.

Ela baixou os olhos para os dedos dele, crispados em seu braço, fazendo – o soltá – la de imediato.

- Quero saber o nome dele, Virgínia! – disse Draco, mais calmo.

- Você... não o conhece. Ela disse com a voz trêmula.

Draco serrou um pouco os olhos, atento ao modo suspeito como Gina desviava o olhar. Nunca a vira vacilar. Sua constante calma, seu modo quase frio de encarar a realidade. Por isso estranhou vê – la reagir assim. Só a vira mostrar sinais de ansiedade por duas vezes: na noite em que decidira entregar – se e quando se reencontraram depois. E nessas duas ocasiões, era como se o nervosismo que ela mostrava estivesse ligado a algo que procurava esconder.

Ele podia jurar que Gina estava escondendo algo também agora. Ela estava tensa, mas não parecia disposta a revelar o motivo. Draco não a pressionaria a revelar seus segredos. Afinal, compreendia que as pessoas trazem consigo problemas dos quais não gostam de ficar falando. Ele próprio procurava evitar o assunto sobre seu passado, que julgava terrível. Mas talvez devesse pressionar Gina agora. Disso poderia depender sua felicidade ao lado daquela mulher.

- Adeus, Malfoy! – Parecia óbvio que Gina pretendia pôr um ponto final em seu relacionamento nesse exato momento.

- Temos muito o que conversar ainda, Weasley! - Draco insistiu.

- Eu já lhe disse que há outra pessoa. – ela quase gritou.

- E eu disse que não acredito nisso! – ele respondeu de volta.

- Problema seu. Agora, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir embora.

- Eu me importo sim! E se é verdade que existe outro homem em sua vida. Duvido que ele seja seu amante.

- Como pode saber?

Draco sorriu daquele jeito só seu, o que apenas irritou Gina ainda mais.

- Sei o que estou dizendo! Se houvesse outro homem, você não me desejaria mais. E sei que deseja. Nada pode mudar o fato de que o mesmo fogo ainda arde em nós dois. Aceite esse fato e não nos negue a nova chance que o destino nos oferece.

Inclinou – se mais, na intenção de beijá – la, mas Gina afastou o rosto.

- O destino não tem nada a ver com este novo encontro!

- Estamos destinados a ficar juntos e assim será. Está apenas se enganando se pensa que pode ser diferente.

Gina apertou os dedos frios. Aquele homem tinha o poder de deixá – la enfurecida.

- Você e esse seu ego imenso não cabem no mundo, sabia? – gritou com raiva.

- Não se trata de ego, querida. É apenas a constatação de um fato. – Draco respondeu calmamente.

- Se quer acreditar nisso, o problema é seu, como eu já disse. Eu o avisei de que há alguém mais.

- Então diga quem é ele.

- Você não o conhece, já expliquei.

- Será? Talvez ele não exista, não é?

- Ele existe, sim! E é muito real para mim. Pode acreditar.

Afastando – se, Draco a observou partir, decidido a não levar a sério aquela revelação. Gina só podia estar mentindo. Tinha que estar! Afinal, notara o quanto ela ainda o desejava, na noite de amor que passaram. Conhecia muito bem as mulheres para se enganar. Não havia outro homem na vida dela. Podia jurar que ainda voltariam a ser amantes. Afinal, era assim que o destino queria.

Destino... Draco considerou o significado dessa palavra em sua vida. Lembrou o modo como Gina respondera à sua afirmação sobre o destino. Talvez ela não acreditasse, mas fora o destino que o fizera nascer com o sangue dos Malfoy nas veias, e que o fizera jurar que esse sangue amaldiçoado e as características genéticas que trazia iriam morrer com ele. Fora o destino que trouxera Gina para sua vida duas vezes, e ela seria sua de novo, pelo menos durante algum tempo. Assim, quando tivessem que se separar novamente, ele ficaria afinal, em paz. Não passaria mais nenhuma noite insone, sonhando com a exuberante ruiva de brilhantes olhos castanhos que quase o fazia ir à loucura... Quando se separassem de novo, poderia, finalmente, se libertar!

**N.A.:** Hello!!!

Bom gente, sei que esse capítulo saiu curtinho, mas não criem pânico, pois o próximo vem bombando!!!

**MaryMadMalfoy **Perdoe minha "audácia", mas um pouco de suspense não faz mal a ninguém, não acha? Hehehe... E fiquei muito feliz em saber que a fic está na sua lista de favoritos, viu! Bjs!!!

**Ronnie Weezhy **Garota esperta! Captou direitinho a situação... bjs!

**Ana Paula **Apesar de eu também imaginar uma Narcisa diferente, bem, eu achei demais o pai do cara ser um "monstro", então decidi fazer dela uma pessoa digamos... legal!!! Espero que continue gostando da história, bjs!!!

**Carol Malfoy Potter **Calma Menina!!! Hehehe... fique tranqüila o Draco vai descobrir que tem um filhinho sim... mas muita água ainda vai rolar!!! Bjs...

**Um beijão para: **Nika Gwen, Pequena Kah, PathHG, II-Mari-II, Nind Seregon, Kirina – li, Lillith1, Luiza Potter, obrigada por vocês estarem lendo a fic!!! E um grande beijo também para minha beta Cecília, e minhas queridas primas Dayane e Iris!!!


	15. Visita Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO - 14**

**VISITA INESPERADA**

- Muito bem, como está o andamento das matérias? – perguntou Alexandra, no dia seguinte na reunião.

- Já fiz a entrevista com aquela bruxa do mediterrâneo que garante que criou a poção do rejuvenescimento. – disse Marrie.

- Ótimo! Quero essa matéria completa na próxima edição. Se essa mulher realmente criou esta poção, vai ser um completo estouro entre as bruxas de todo o mundo! – disse Alexandra. – E então Gina, como anda a matéria do milionário do mês?

- Ah... bem, já tenho bastante material, acho que já posso fechá – la e...

- De jeito nenhum! Você só esteve com ele três dias. Isso não é tempo suficiente para descobrir tudo sobre Draco Malfoy. Continue coletando mais informações.

Gina ia protestar novamente quando a porta da sala se abriu revelando Liza, a secretária de Alexandra.

- Desculpe interromper Alexandra, mas tem um senhor aqui que está procurando por Virgínia.

- E Quem é esse senhor?

- Draco Malfoy!

Gina engoliu em seco. Não acreditava que nem em seu trabalho teria mais sossego, se Draco Malfoy estava tentando enlouquecê - la, ele estava conseguindo!

- O que está esperando Liza? Mande – o entrar... – disse Alexandra.

- Sim senhora...

Gina fechou os olhos por instantes. Depois reabriu – os, dando de cara com Draco Malfoy.

- Bom dia á todos... – saudou Draco com sua refinada educação. – Virgínia...

- Draco, esta é Alexandra O' Malley, editora chefe da revista. – apresentou Gina.

- Muito prazer em conhecê – la Sra. O' Malley. – Draco tomou a mão da moça, para beijá – la de modo cortês. - Sinto invadir sua redação desse jeito, mas precisava muito falar com a Srta. Weasley, e sua adorável assistente disse que não havia problema algum...

- Ora, não precisa se desculpar Sr. Malfoy. E, por favor, pode me chamar de Alexandra.

Gina respirou fundo, notando o súbito tremor na voz de sua chefe. Onde estava a rígida redatora – chefe com quem estivera discutindo as matérias? Ela nunca fora fria de todo, mas também não fora o que se pode chamar de amigável. A julgar pela expressão, Alexandra O' Malley poderia ser considerada a mais nova vítima do charme infalível de Draco Malfoy.

- Devo confessar que estava curiosa para conhecê – lo, sr. Malfoy!

- Por favor, me chame de Draco...

- Oh, está bem...

Gina procurou ignorar a irritação com o jeito encantado com que a chefe olhava para Draco.

- Sei o quanto deve ser ocupada Alexandra, por isso não vou mais tomar o seu tempo. Obrigado por me receber.

- Ora não precisa agradecer. – Era óbvia a dificuldade que Alexandra tinha de desviar os olhos de Draco.

Ele só observava, sorrindo ainda, espalhando seu charme, sua beleza viril e sedutora.

- Podemos conversar Virgínia? – Perguntou Draco virando – se para ela.

- Oh... claro. – respondeu Gina, depois virou para Alexandra: - Depois converso com você sobre alguns itens "pendentes" sobre a matéria...

- Está bem... – disse Alexandra – E... se tiver algo que queira discutir comigo, sobre a matéria, sr. Malfoy... – Alexandra voltou – se para Draco, com um sorriso. – Não se acanhe, terei o enorme prazer em atendê – lo.

- Farei isso, Alexandra.

Gina fechou a pasta com mais força do que o necessário.

- Se nos derem licença.

- É claro! – exclamou Alexandra, olhando para Draco à medida que se dirigiam para à porta.

Aquilo era muito típico de Draco Malfoy. Usava seu charme e conseguia tudo das mulheres. No entanto, com Gina era diferente. Houvera algo mais que a fascinara em Draco, o mistério parece rodeá – lo. Havia alguma coisa profunda nele. Mas a sua determinação em não assumir compromissos a tinha feito desistir dele.

Gina não queria sentir pena de si mesma agora, mas seu peito doía com as recordações. Agira como deveria; fizera sua escolha, do mesmo modo como Draco tinha feito a dele. Não tinha direito de sentir ciúme se ele flertava com sua chefe diante de seus olhos. No entanto, era isso que estava sentindo.

Furiosa, Gina procurou concentrar – se em seu trabalho, afastando para um lado da escrivaninha alguns pergaminhos com anotações. Os passos de Draco voltaram para a sala, porém, fazendo – a arrepiar – se, e ouviu – o dizer:

- Não vai dar certo, Weasley. – disse com sua voz arrastada.

- O que não vai dar certo, Malfoy?

- Tentar me evitar.

- E por que acha que estou tentando evitá – lo?

Ele sentou num dos cantos da escrivaninha e pegou o porta – retratos que estava a um canto, fazendo o coração de Gina disparar sem controle. Depois de estudar a foto do garotinho loiro sorridente por alguns instantes, respondeu, recolocando o retrato no lugar:

- Você não respondeu os bilhetes que lhe enviei.

- Eu estava muito ocupada, não tive tempo...

- Não poderia usar pelo menos cinco minutos do seu tempo? Era um convite para jantar, era só dizer: sim ou não...

- Está me acusando de não tê – los respondidos de propósito? Só para evitar sua companhia?

- Estou, sim.

- E por quê eu faria isso?

- Parece óbvio, querida: você não confia em si mesma quando está perto de mim.

- Ora, francamente, Malfoy! Você é muito cheio de si! Para sua informação: não tenho receio nenhum, porque não estou nem um pouco interessada em você!

- Não? – perguntou com ironia.

- Não! Acredite ou não, nosso relacionamento daqui por diante será apenas profissional...

- Tem certeza de que não teme o que poderá acontecer entre nós enquanto estivermos "trabalhando" juntos?

- Nada vai acontecer entre nós. Portanto, não temo nada.

Aquele sorriso sedutor apareceu de novo nos lábios dele, enfurecendo – a.

- Então, acredito que não haveria problema se você me acompanhasse a um jantar ao qual preciso estar presente...

- Já disse: nosso relacionamento é apenas profissional. – disse, fria. – Não estou interessada em acompanhá – lo a jantar algum.

- Ora, ora, essa me parece uma atitude um tanto suspeita... – Draco observou com falso ar reprovador.

- Vai me recriminar por não querer acompanhá – lo? Em especial depois daquela afirmação que você fez sobre... sobre...

- Seduzir você? – ele riu com gosto. – Posso lhe garantir que ainda tenho essa intenção. Mas fique tranqüila: o jantar não faz parte dos meus planos. Trata – se apenas de negócios. – Ao ver que Gina continuava desconfiada, assegurou: - Pode acreditar! Estou pensando em fazer uma pequena reunião para anunciar a doação de alguns milhões de galeões para a obra beneficente do comitê. Pergunte ao Sr Donovan, se não acredita no que estou dizendo.

Gina levou alguns instantes para compreender, realmente, o significado daquelas palavras. Sabia que Draco era milionário, que suas empresas haviam adquirido um valor incalculável nos últimos anos. Mas, Draco Malfoy fazendo uma doação em prol das crianças carentes? Isso sim era incrível...

- E então? Não vai dizer nada? Não acredito! Virgínia Weasley jamais fica sem palavras! Essa sua adorável língua afiada é um dos detalhes que mais adoro em você. – Havia um tom de brincadeira na voz dele. – E olhe que conheço várias e sensacionais maneiras de fazer essa sua linda boca se calar...

Gina sentiu – se corar e se irritou ainda mais por não poder controlar suas reações.

- E então? O que me diz? – insistiu Draco.

- Digo que é uma atitude muito generosa de sua parte. Tenho certeza que os membros do comitê ficarão muito agradecidos.

- Isso quer dizer que irá jantar?

- É claro que sim. Diga – me apenas onde e quando.

- Amanhã à noite, as sete horas, na mansão Malfoy.

- Amanhã à noite? – Havia uma ponta de dúvida na voz dela.

- Sim. Algum problema?

- Não... amanhã estará ótimo. – Ela não gostava de sair à noite, mas sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que fazê – lo. Precisava falar com sua mãe depressa, para combinar certos detalhes.

Draco levantou – se e encarou Gina.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, notando que ela ainda vacilava.

- Tenho, sim.

- Pode dormir na Mansão, se quiser. – Aquele sorriso travesso estava nos lábios dele mais uma vez.

- Obrigada, mas não posso aceitar esse convite.

- Eu não teria nenhuma chance de fazê – la mudar de idéia?

- Nenhuma!

Nesse instante, batidas suaves soaram à porta, fazendo com que Draco se endireitasse, murmurando:

- Amanhã à noite... combinado?

- Combinado.

Enquanto observava, Gina pensava nas semanas seguintes. Queria que elas passassem depressa, pois estava ficando cada dia mais difícil dizer não a Draco Malfoy.

Os últimos convidados já iam se despedindo do excelente jantar oferecido por Draco na Mansão Malfoy.

- Fiquei emocionada com a sua generosidade, sr. Malfoy.

- Muito obrigado! E foi um grande prazer conhecê – la, sra. Davis.

Ele beijou a mão da mulher, louco para despachá – la logo. Havia inventado esse jantar para poder passar mais tempo com Virgínia, mas seus "convidados" resolveram ficar mais tempo do que ele gostaria.

Quando todos já tinham saído, exceto Virgínia, sentiu um frio de ansiedade percorrer – lhe a espinha. Procurou controlar seu primeiro impulso, que era o de tomá – la nos braços e sufocá – la de beijos. Durante todo o jantar sentira – se assim, tentando a todo custo ficar indiferente à beleza estonteante dela. Era como se a atração que sentia por ela estivesse redobrada, muito mais forte e imperiosa, impelindo – o para Gina de forma quase incontrolável.

Caminhou de volta à sala, mas não a encontrou. Ouviu ruídos na biblioteca e foi até lá devagar, sabendo que só restavam os dois naquela casa. Não deveria precipitar nada.

Ela bebia uma taça de vinho quando voltou – se de repente, ao vê – lo recostado no batente da porta, teve um sobressalto, deixando cair a taça.

- Oh, desculpe!- exclamou, abaixando – se para apanhar os cacos. – Eu não o vi chegar e...

- Esqueça. Foi apenas um copo. – disse, ajoelhando – se junto dela.

- Merlin! Estes cristais devem valer uma fortuna!

- Não faz mal. Posso comprar outro igual.

- Cuidado com esse caco!

O aviso veio atrasado, pois Draco já sentia o corte. Sem que percebesse, Gina tomava – lhe a mão, e abria sua bolsa para pegar sua varinha.

- Posso garantir que não me cortei de propósito, Virgínia.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Foi só um arranhão. – Disse Draco, enquanto ela fazia um feitiço para limpar o ferimento. E aproveitando a proximidade, passou um dos braços por sua cintura, trazendo – a ainda mais para junto de si.

- Pare com isso, Draco! – Gina protestou, lançando – lhe um de seus olhares frios. – E não é apenas um arranhão, embora não seja muito profundo.

Soltando – se do abraço, fez um feitiço de curativo sobre a ferida e já estava prestes a se afastar quando sentiu a mão de Draco em seu braço.

- Não precisa ter pressa, "enfermeira". – Draco tornava a aproximar – se, sentindo a respiração de Gina acelerar – se mais e mais.

- É melhor você voltar para a sala e dar atenção a seus últimos convidados.

- Todos já se foram.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram.

- Então é melhor eu ir também.

- E vai sair sem antes me dar um beijo, para garantir minha recuperação? Afinal, posso ficar com febre... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Um corte tão pequeno não pode causar febre, Draco.

- Nunca se sabe. Talvez, neste exato momento, alguma infecção terrível possa estar se apoderando do meu corpo. Não acha melhor me beijar para descobrir?

Um breve sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela.

- Você não desiste nunca, não é, Malfoy?

- Não quando se trata de algo que eu quero muito. E quero demais que você me beije agora...

- Bem, acho que, se devo verificar sua temperatura, tenho que sentir sua testa e não sua boca.

Resmungando, Draco pegou – lhe a mão e puxou – a para si.

Gina arrepiou – se, e então, sussurrando o nome dela e baixando a cabeça muito devagar, Draco tomou – lhe os lábios.

De repente, foi como se tudo tivesse desaparecido ao redor deles. Nada mais existia, a não ser Gina e aqueles seus maravilhosos lábios, aquecendo – o, provocando – o, mostrando – lhe quanto uma mulher podia despertar – lhe os sentidos, fazendo – o querer que um minuto fosse eterno.

- Espere! – Ela protestou de repente. – Draco Não!

- O que houve? – Ele a olhava, incrédulo, angustiado pela expressão de pânico de Gina.

- Isso é um grande engano! Eu... sinto muito. É minha culpa. Eu não devia ter deixado que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Acho que já não há mais motivos para negar o quanto você me atrai e...

- Chama isso apenas de atração?

- Admito que o quero, satisfeito?

- Nem um pouco. E meu único consolo é que você também não está satisfeita.

- Eu sinto muito, já disse, mas não posso deixar que isso aconteça de novo.

- Por que não?

Ela não respondeu. Voltou – se em direção à sala, sabendo que Draco a seguiria. Quando pegava sua encharpe, sentiu que ele a segurava pelo braço, fazendo – a voltar – se para encará – lo.

- O que está havendo, Virgínia? E não se atreva a mentir pra mim, dizendo que há outro homem. Não depois de quase ter desmaiado nos meus braços. Nós dois sabemos o quanto nos queremos. Por que não aproveitamos o prazer que podemos proporcionar um ao outro?

Ela soltou – se, encarando – o com jeito altivo, embora a paixão ainda ardesse em seus olhos.

- Porque não seria suficiente! – gritou.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero mais do que você pode me oferecer.

- E o que quer exatamente?

- Eu... ouça, fui tola por ter me envolvido com você no passado e não pretendo repetir o erro.

- O que aconteceu entre nós jamais poderá ser considerado um erro.

- Não há nada entre nós, Draco Malfoy.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, vendo – a sair pela porta, depois respondeu, sério como nunca:

- Está muito enganada, Virgínia...


	16. Quem é ele?

**CAPÍTULO – 15**

**QUEM É ELE?**

Aquele homem a enlouquecia. Gina largou a pena sobre a mesa e olhou para o buquê de flores que havia sido entregue em seu escritório naquela manhã. Pegou o cartão que as acompanhava e leu – o mais uma vez:

_"Lembra – se de nossa primeira noite? Pois eu nunca esqueci!_

_Tudo pode ser tão bom quanto no passado..."_

_Draco Malfoy_

Como podia não se lembrar daquela noite? O perfume que ele usava parecia que ainda estava impregnado em sua pele...

Suspirou, aborrecida e frustrada. Era óbvio que Draco pretendia levar adiante seu plano para seduzí – la. Em especial depois da noite do jantar, em que quase sucumbira aos carinhos dele.

Gina sabia que era a única responsável. Tinha permitido que as coisas fossem longe demais. Correspondera aos beijos, chegara mesmo a sorrir diante das palavras marotas dele. No entanto quase uma semana já se havia passado e o silêncio de Draco nesse período chegara a fazê – la crer que desistira. Ele nem mesmo fora aos compromissos agendados para a matéria.

Mas quando os presentes começaram a chegar... uma garrafa de champanhe, duas belas taças de cristal, três potes de prata contendo morangos frescos, biscoitinhos do amor e as flores, tudo escolhido a dedo... tudo dando a entender que as próximas noites podem ser muito mais maravilhosas, se ela quiser, claro.

Aquela primeira noite, dezoito meses atrás, foi maravilhosa. Porém Gina não ficara. Não estivera presente quando Draco acordou. Porque, depois de vê – lo adormecido, recuperou sua sanidade. Por Merlin, o quê havia feito? Havia dormido com Draco Malfoy, como uma completa estranha. Sabia que se tivesse revelado quem era, ele jamais teria aceitado seu convite. Então, fizera as malas e fora embora, sem deixar nenhum vestígio...

Decidira iniciar uma nova etapa em sua vida. Decidira, também, nunca contar a Draco o segredo que trazia consigo.

Agora, olhando para as flores que ele enviara, procurava escapar dessas recordações. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelas pétalas delicadas e olhou para fora, vendo a neve cair devagar. Recebia flores no inverno... Apenas Draco Malfoy poderia dar – se ao luxo de dar um presente tão fora da realidade assim.

Esse presente, porém, não podia ser comparado a outro, muito precioso, que ele lhe dera sem saber. Draco nunca seria capaz de dar as boas – vindas a esse presente maravilhoso, que ele próprio ajudara a criar.

Gina abraçou a si mesma, pensando naqueles anos de desilusão. Os problemas no casamento, a traição do marido, da dor e da humilhação do divórcio, feito as pressas para que Harry pudesse se casar com Cho Chang, que estava grávida.

Ela se conformara então. Passara a viver uma vida vazia, solitária e sem esperança de poder ter o amor com que sempre sonhara: o de uma criança. E de repente, vira – se grávida.

Fora obrigada a abrir mão de um sonho por causa de outro. Tinha seu bebê, mas não podia se iludir com a esperança de viver junto de Draco o resto da vida. Aceitara esse fato. E agora, ao ver que era uma pessoa fechada para o amor, não arriscaria expor seu filho a uma rejeição por parte do pai.

Pegou o buquê de flores, inalou o perfume e jogou – o no cesto de lixo. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao fazê – lo, mas sabia que precisava ser forte. Seu filho merecia que fosse. Tinha que continuar rejeitando Draco, apesar do que sentia por ele. Se conseguisse ser forte por mais uma semana, estaria livre daquele homem para sempre.

- Gina! – Chamou Liza, fazendo – a voltar para a realidade. – Alexandra quer falar com você!

- Ah... claro, diga a ela que estou indo...

Respirou fundo, e foi direto para a sala de sua chefe.

- Alexandra, quer falar comigo? – perguntou ao entrar na sala.

- Sim, Gina! Entre...

- O que aconteceu?

- Draco Malfoy, me enviou uma coruja informando que terá uma festa organizada em sua homenagem pelo comitê, por causa da doação que ele fez. Esta é uma oportunidade perfeita para sabermos o que as pessoas pensam sobre Malfoy! E você estará lá o acompanhando...

- Está bem... – Bem, não poderia se negar, afinal de contas estava escrevendo uma matéria sobre ele.

- A festa será na sexta – feira. E Creevey também estará lá, quero que ele tire umas fotos de Malfoy.

- Ok, se é só isso... com licença! – E saiu da sala.

Gina foi direto para sua sala, percebendo que foi seguida por Marrie.

- Você está com uma cara... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Marrie.

- Não agüento mais ficar seguindo Malfoy pra lá e pra cá! Apenas uma entrevista já estaria bom, mas não! Alexandra quer saber tudo sobre aquele homem e agora terei que acompanhá – lo a mais uma festa... – disse em desespero.

- Nossa... ele realmente mexe com você!

- Como disse?

- Ah, qual é Gina... qualquer pessoa pode perceber a tensão que paira entre vocês quando estão juntos... Eu poderia jurar que entre vocês aconteceu muito mais do que você me contou...

- Desculpe, Marrie... mas ainda não estou pronta para contar...

- Tudo bem _Cherri_, mas só a perdoarei com uma condição!

- Qual?

- Que vá a essa festa e que se divirta... mesmo se for com o Malfoy! – Disse Marrie, dando uma piscada travessa.

- Eu não acho que seria...

- Ao menos uma vez, Gina, não ache. Apenas vá. – Como percebesse que Gina ainda vacilava, acrescentou, num sorriso maroto: - Vocês, ingleses, costumam dizer que confiam em números. Pois bem: haverá cinqüenta pessoas naquela festa. Portanto, você estará mais segura do que nunca.

Não! Definitivamente, não era seguro estar perto de Draco Malfoy. Mesmo com milhares de pessoas presentes, ele continuava a ser perigoso e letal.

Respirou fundo. E continuo pensando nisso até a hora em que Draco chegou ao escritório para apanhá – la para a festa, vestindo um robe cinza que fazia seus olhos parecerem ainda mais vívidos, mais sensuais.

O brilho que havia neles mostrava uma certa esperança quando Draco se aproximou e, muito de leve, roçou seus lábios nos de Gina. Ela teve que lançar mão de todo o seu autocontrole para não corresponder àquele beijo e manter a expressão calma, fria.

Draco fez questão de ir buscá – la de automóvel, lá dentro a situação pareceu piorar ainda mais. Não conseguia desviar sua atenção de Draco, de seu perfume embriagador, de seu modo suave de dirigir enquanto seguiam para a casa de Dimitrius Donovan, onde seria a festa. E, mesmo ao chegar lá, não conseguia desvencilhar – se da tensão que a atormentava apenas por estar perto daquele homem.

- Quer que eu lhe arranje outra bebida?

Ela teve um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Colin Creevey. Ele lhe sorria e apontava o copo de vinho quase vazio que Gina tinha nas mãos.

- Não, obrigada Colin. Não pretendo beber muito. Tenho um longo caminho de volta a minha casa.

Colin ergueu de leve as sobrancelhas.

- Malfoy não vai acompanhar você?

Gina percebeu o sentindo que havia por trás daquela pergunta. Há alguns dias deixara bem claro para Colin que nada podia lhe oferecer além de amizade, e ele aceitara. Parecia supor que havia um relacionamento mais sério entre ela e Draco. Por isso, resolveu pôr fim a essa impressão:

- Não, ele não vai me acompanhar até minha casa. Draco me buscou no escritório. Quando a festa acabar, vai me levar até lá, para eu buscar minhas coisas e aparatarei de lá mesmo.

- Suponho que tenha sido idéia sua, não dele...

Gina corou. Compreendia que, para Colin, eram evidentes as constantes demonstrações de posse que Draco deixava escapar em relação a ela. O modo como chegara à festa, segurando – a com gentileza pelo braço, seu modo quase natural de beber o vinho do copo... Seus gestos procuravam mostrar a Colin, e a todos os homens presentes, que Gina era sua. Cada atitude procurava demonstrar uma intimidade que ia além do simples conhecimento.

- Sim, foi idéia minha... – Gina admitiu.

Colin voltou os olhos para onde Draco se encontrava, rodeado de convidados. Ele ria de alguma coisa que fora dito, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Gina.

- Estou surpreso por ele ter concordado... – insistiu Colin.

- Ele não teve outra escolha. – Ela se lembrava bem da decepção que Draco demonstrou quando lhe pedira para apanhá – la no escritório e depois deixá – la novamente ali.

- Sei que este não é o momento mais apropriado, mas... se eu estiver enganado quanto a você e Malfoy... quero dizer... se as coisas não forem assim tão sérias entre vocês dois... tenho esperança de que nós... Bem, não acho que a amizade seja um mau começo para um casal. Não tenho pressa, Gina. Posso esperar o tempo que for necessário...

- Oh, Colin... você é maravilhoso! – Disse Gina, num sorriso. – É educado, gentil. Serei sempre sua grande amiga...

- Mas está apaixonada por Malfoy, não é?

- Estou... – Gina admitiu, com um suspiro. – Sinto muito, de verdade.

- Não sinta. Eu sabia que a resposta seria essa, mas quis tentar mais uma vez. – Piscando com cumplicidade, sorriu e apertou – lhe a mão com carinho antes de soltá – la. – E quanto ao nosso loiro carrancudo ali adiante? O que pensa a respeito?

- Ele me quer...

Colin riu.

- Isso, eu notei. E não posso condená – lo... Mas, além do óbvio, o que mais ele quer? Já chegou a falar sobre futuro com você?

- Draco não gosta de envolvimentos mais sérios. É por isso que as coisas não vão bem entre nós...

- Entendo... É por isso então, que Malfoy não sabe que é o pai do seu filho?

Gina sentiu um frio percorrer – lhe a espinha.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Digamos que eu seja esperto. Gina, meu amor, ninguém precisa ser muito inteligente para perceber que há uma história antiga entre vocês. Além do mais, conheço seu filho e posso garantir que é a imagem de Malfoy.

Gina engoliu em seco diante da idéia de Draco descobrir a verdade. Lembrava – se da frieza em seus olhos, do modo impessoal como falara sobre a hipótese de um dia ser pai...

- O que mais me surpreende é o fato de Malfoy não ter notado a semelhança ao ver o menino.

- Mas ele nunca o viu! Na verdade, nem imagina que eu tenha um filho...

Colin a encarou, surpreso.

- Você deve estar brincando! Não pode manter isso em segredo, Gina! Não sei como conseguiu até agora... Ninguém comentou nada sobre seu filho?

- Não... tenho evitado ficar muito tempo junto a Draco, mas por causa dessa maldita matéria...

- Acho que está bancando um jogo perigoso. O que você vai fazer se ele descobrir?

- Draco não vai descobrir! - respondeu com firmeza. – Além disso, em uma semana a matéria estará terminada, e não vou ter mais nenhum motivo para estar perto dele. Até lá, continuarei sendo cuidadosa. – Um medo estranho apossou – se de seu coração, ante a possibilidade de Draco descobrir sobre o filho e rejeitá – lo. – Por favor, Colin, me prometa que não dirá nada a ele.

- Acho que você está cometendo um grave erro. Se eu fosse Malfoy, gostaria de saber que tenho um filho e ficaria muito zangado se descobrisse que você escondeu isso por tanto tempo. Talvez isso fizesse uma grande diferença..

- O que faria uma grande diferença? – Draco se aproximou.

Gina sentiu – se tensa. Estava sem palavras e não reagiu quando Draco tirou – lhe o copo vazio das mãos e entregou – lhe outro, avisando logo, como se temesse que ela recusasse:

- é suco de amoras. – E, sem esperar, insistiu na pergunta: - O que faria diferença?

- Eu estava sugerindo que tirássemos umas fotos ao lado dos integrantes do comitê! Acho que aumentaria o interesse das pessoas pela causa...

- É, faz sentido. – Draco concordou. – O que acha Virgínia?

- Acho que... é uma ótima idéia!

- Muito bem, então está combinado. – Colin foi tão enfático que quase a fez crer que tinham estado, realmente, falando sobre as fotos. – Vou preparar o equipamento. Queira nos desculpar, sim, sr. Malfoy? – E sem esperar por uma resposta, levou Gina consigo.

Pouco depois, Gina deixava o enorme salão e dirigia – se ao escritório. Fechou a porta, deixando lá fora o burburinho e a presença perturbadora de Draco Malfoy. Colin fora esperto; sua idéia das fotos ocupo um certo tempo de Draco.

Gina caminhou até a janela e ficou observando a maravilhosa noite de inverno. Havia inúmeras estrelas cintilando no céu escuro e a lua parecia uma imensa bola prateada que refletia a claridade do chão coberto de neve. Estavam tão próximos do Natal! Mas uma semana...

A matéria terminaria, então. E não precisaria mais ver Draco. O pensamento fez seu coração se apertar, dando – lhe uma sensação de solidão que não experimentava há muito tempo. Abraçou a si mesma , amargurada.

- Uma bela paisagem, não?

Ela virou – se de imediato e o encontrou a poucos passos de distância. Estivera tão imersa em pensamentos que não o ouvira entrar no estúdio.

- É... – foi o que conseguiu murmurar, procurando manter o controle do coração, que parecia querer sair pela boca. – Há um encanto especial em ver a neve cobrindo tudo.

- É porque você se recorda do tempo de Hogwarts.

- É. Talvez seja isso...

- Eu também apreciava essa época.

Gina viu que Draco se aproximava e virou de novo a janela.

- Todo mundo gosta. – disse, tentando livrar – se da incrível atração que sentia.

- Gostou dos presentes?

- Sim, mas não devia tê – los mandado. Na verdade não deveria ter mandado nada. Gostaria que parasse com isso, Draco.

- Não quero parar. Posso e quero lhe dar presentes.

- Mas não quero aceitá – los...

- Por que não? – Draco acariciava os cabelos de Gina, que derretia por dentro.

- Porque presentes assim são... pessoais demais... – argumentou num murmúrio.

- Mas foi por isso mesmo que os mandei.

- Não há mais nada de pessoal entre nós.

- Mentirosa!

Draco aproximou – se para um beijo, mas Gina deu um passo atrás. Disposta a escapar da situação, de que seria impossível resistir aos carinhos dele por muito tempo, afirmou, procurando dar uma conotação mais enfática à voz:

- Está perdendo seu tempo... – Gina procurava lutar contra a vontade de entregar – se. – Não vou mudar de idéia. Não irei para a cama com você.

- Não?

- Não.

Assim que falou, Gina percebeu o erro que cometera. Acabara de desafiá – lo, e Draco Malfoy não era homem de dar costas a um desafio.

- Parece que vou ter que me esforçar mais para conseguir fazer com que mude de idéia... – E então beijou – a com uma paixão avassaladora, capaz de derrubar as defesas da mais determinada das mulheres.

Gina esforçava – se para não corresponder. Procurava pensar em outra coisa, esquecer de que estava ali, nos braços de Draco...

Resistiu ao máximo que pôde, mantendo – se firme como uma rocha. Em determinado momento, para seu alívio, Draco interrompeu o beijo e encarou – a surpreso e aborrecido. Puxou Gina para si mais uma vez, mas ela se afastou.

- Como eu já disse, está perdendo seu tempo ao tentar me seduzir...

- Eu sei que não acabou! – insistiu Draco.

- Acabou, sim! Espero que isso não atinja demais o seu ego, mas devo dizer – lhe que acabou. – Gina caminhou até a porta, sentindo que podia desabar a qualquer momento. Antes de deixar o escritório, com o queixo bem levantado, disse: - Tente Melanie Cummings, aquela morena, de vestido azul veludo. Notei que ela não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegamos.

Ele estava furioso. Aquela rejeição realmente o afetara. Como Virgínia pudera ficar assim, tão indiferente ao seu beijo? Bebeu de um só gole o firewhisky. Droga! Uma bofetada teria sido mil vezes melhor do que aquela indiferença!

Pegando outro copo da bandeja mais próxima, procurou Gina com os olhos, pelo salão. Tinha a reputação de homem irresistível, afinal. Muitas mulheres haviam sucumbido ao seu charme, incluindo Gina... Como podia ser tão fria agora?

A frase que ela lhe dissera dias antes ressoava em sua mente, num eco sinistro:

_"Há uma outra pessoa!"_

Não. Não podia acreditar. Não notara a presença de nenhum outro homem na vida dela nas últimas dias. Olhou pelo salão e encontrou Dimitrius Donovan com uma das mãos nas costas de Gina, guiando – a até um grupo de convidados. O ciúme brotava em seu peito com a força destruidora de um furacão.

Desviou o olhar, acabando com mais um firewhisky. Pensou em seu pai, no modo como ele mudava, como ficava alterado, transformando – se de uma pessoa fria e controlada num monstro estúpido e nojento assim que tomava uma garrafa. Lembrando – se das cenas terríveis do passado, não bebeu mais o resto da festa.

- Olá de novo!

Draco voltou – se para encarar o sorriso sedutor de Melanie Cummings, a belíssima morena à qual Gina se referira.

- Srta. Cummings... – Ele se inclinou, numa saudação galanteadora.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Dimitri mal nos apresentou. Logo o levou embora, para que conhecesse outras pessoas... Não achei que fosse se lembrar do meu nome.

- Jamais esqueço o nome de uma bela mulher...

- Você é um homem perigoso, sabia, Sr. Malfoy? Felizmente, aprecio o perigo. Se já está cansado destas conversas sem interesse, conheço um lugar onde servem bebidas incríveis, o que me diz?

Draco compreendeu logo, que se aceitasse o convite, não passaria outra noite sozinho, virando de um lado para o outro, ardendo de desejo por Gina. Melanie poderia ser um bom consolo. Teria que aceitar depressa aquele convite!

Porém, não podia fazê – lo. Apesar do que pudessem pensar a respeito, apesar da imagem que criara para si mesmo, não usaria Melanie.

- Você é uma mulher linda, Melanie Cummings, e algum dia, quando eu for velho, tenho certeza de que me arrependerei pelo que vou fazer, mas acho que não vou aceitar seu convite.

- Tem certeza? – ela insistiu.

Draco soltou uma gargalhada. Parecia que Melanie nunca fora recusada por um homem.

- Temo que sim... – respondeu, ainda rindo.

Voltando os olhos para o local onde a atenção de Draco estivera presa nos últimos instantes, Melanie viu Dimitrius e Gina. Arriscou:

- Outros planos? – perguntou Melanie.

- Talvez, se eu tiver sorte...

Os lábios da garota se abriram num sorriso maldoso.

- Bem, já que seus interesses estão em outra pessoa, acho que posso fazer um favor a nós dois e ver se Dimitrius precisa de companhia...

Draco ficou observando Melanie afastar – se até atingir o grupo onde Dimitrius e Gina conversavam. Com habilidade, ela o levou para longe dali.

Draco foi em direção a Gina. Estava a ponto de interromper a conversa que ela mantinha com um casal quando a mulher perguntou:

- E como está Nick, querida? Lindo como sempre, suponho.

- Ah, ele está ótimo. Vamos armar nossa árvore de Natal amanhã. – A voz de Gina se suavizara ao falar do filho.

Draco parou no meio do caminho. Apenas ouvia.

- Já faz tanto tempo que não o vejo! – prosseguiu a mulher. – Por que não vem almoçar conosco um dia desses?

- Nós adoraríamos. Talvez depois dos feriados...

A raiva e o ciúme atingiram um ponto quase fora do controle em Draco. Teve que enfiar as mãos dentro dos bolsos para não agarrar Gina ali mesmo.

- Virgínia! – chamou –a, com a voz rouca, presa na garganta. – Podemos ir?

Ela se voltou, pálida por vê – lo assim tão próximo.

- Claro... Com licença, Sra. Albertany. Obrigada pelo convite...

- Ora, foi um prazer, querida. Dê um beijo em Nick por mim...

Ele a seguiu até o balcão, onde tinham deixado as capas. Procurava não a tocar, com medo de que pudesse fazer. Abriu a porta do carro para ela e depois fechou – a com tanta violência que muitas pessoas próximas olharam assustadas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele não se importou nem um pouco.

Saiu em alta velocidade, cantando pneus, na rua coberta por uma camada fina de gelo. Dirigia em silêncio, furioso demais para falar.

Nick! Havia realmente outro homem, e seu nome era Nick! O ciúme apertava – lhe a garganta de tal modo que ele mal respirava. Entrou numa rua lateral mas não pisou no freio, fazendo o carro deslizar e sair do asfalto. Gina gritou enquanto ele tentava controlar o carro.

Por sorte conseguiu fazê – lo parar alguns centímetros antes de atingir uma árvore.

- Você ficou louco? – ela gritou, os olhos muito abertos, assustados.

- Talvez! – Draco virou – se, irado. – E não seria a primeira vez que fico louco por sua causa!

- Por minha causa? Está me acusando de quê? Podia ter matado a nós dois!

Gina numa atitude impensada, movida apenas pelo desespero do momento, ergueu as mãos, fechadas na forma de punhos, e esmurrou o peito de Draco com toda força. Então, cego por suas próprias emoções, ele agarrou – lhe os pulsos e puxou – a para si com violência.

- Quem é ele, Virgínia? – gritou, fora de si. – Exijo saber quem é esse Nick!

**N.A.: Antes que me mandem "ameaças de morte, pragas ou maldições imperdoáveis", deixem eu dar um aviso:**

Gente... o Draco vai descobrir que tem um filho sim! Ainda vai demorar uns poucos capítulos (uns dois ou três, no máximo)! Bom... o importante é queo capítulojá está praticamente pronto. Então é só continuar acompanhando a fic, ok!!!

Bjs,

Michele :


	17. Eu amo você!

**CAPÍTULO – 16**

**EU AMO VOCÊ!**

- Quem é ele, Virgínia? Diga – me! – ele exigia gritando.

Gina tremia, extremamente nervosa, e puxou seus braços com violência, livrando – se das mãos de Draco. Procurava controlar – se, trazer ao rosto a expressão fria de sempre: e foi com um certo esforço que conseguiu. Vê – la assim, tão senhora das próprias emoções, enfureceu – o ainda mais. Não sabia como lidar com os sentimentos fortes que lhe brotavam no peito.

- Então, como é? – insistia, furioso. – Vai ou não dizer quem é esse tal Nick?

- Você não o conhece! – Gina gritou de volta.

Draco cerrou os dentes, irado, e tomou – a pelos ombros.

- Olhe para mim! – gritou. – Quero saber quem é esse sujeito e o que ele significa para você!

Gina o olhou. Um brilho estranho e diferente cintilava em seus olhos castanhos.

- Nick... é alguém que eu amo muito!

- Está mentindo...

- Não, não estou. Eu amo Nick mais do que tudo no mundo!

Furioso e ferido, ele soltou –a com brutalidade. Precisava extravasar a dor e a raiva que sentia. Assim, esmurrou o painel do carro com toda a força que tinha. A dor aguda em seus dedos não se comparava, porém, à que latejava dentro do peito. Ergueu de novo o punho fechado, disposto a repetir o golpe, numa atitude de desespero, mas Gina segurou – lhe o braço.

- Draco! Pare com isso! Veja, você está sangrando!

- Estou sangrando por dentro, isso sim! E graças a você, Virgínia!

Acreditara que havia algo especial entre eles. E embora nada pudesse oferecer em troca, nem mesmo seu amor, queria que ela o amasse. Precisava desse amor muito mais do que se dera conta até então.

Gina tirou sua varinha de dentro da bolsa e limpou o sangue da mão de Draco com um feitiço.

- Essa foi uma atitude muito idiota, sabia? – o repreendeu.

- Não me importo com isso! E não acredito em você. Não acredito que possa amar outro homem, depois do que passamos juntos! – Ainda sem conseguir controlar seus sentimentos e suas atitudes, ele a pegou pela capa e puxou – a para si. – Diga que está mentindo. Diga que não ama esse homem!

- Eu... Não posso...

Draco engoliu em seco. Aqueles lindos olhos, tão brilhantes, ali, diante de seus olhos, deixavam – no louco. Trouxe – a ainda mais para perto e murmurou:

- Esse Nick é capaz de enlouquece - la de desejo como eu? – Houve um silêncio incômodo e perturbador durante instantes, até que ele apertou mais as mãos que a seguravam, instigando – a a responder: - E então, Virgínia? Ele a enlouquece como eu?

- Não... – ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.

- E seus beijos? São ardentes como os meus?

- Draco, eu...

Mas ele não a deixou prosseguir, interrompendo com um beijo devorador, carregado de paixão. E logo percebeu, como em outras vezes, que Gina, de fato, ainda correspondia a seu desejo. Agora ela também o abraçava, também o beijava com loucura, deixando – se levar pela paixão que ainda os unia. Triunfante, ele murmurou, afastando – se um pouco:

- Eu sabia que você não poderia amá – lo... Porque você me ama!

- Draco, eu...

- Não diga. Eu quero você! Podemos fazer reviver toda a maravilha que foi aquela noite...

- Não! Eu não quero!

Draco sentiu o corpo esfriar, como se tivesse recebido um banho de água fria. O desejo se fora novamente em Gina e, dessa forma, não podia mais esperar que aquele momento lhe trouxesse o desejo vivido no passado. De repente, olhando para o rosto delicado, percebeu os sinais de sua própria brutalidade.

Os lábios de Gina estavam vermelhos, machucados pelos seus, e chegava a haver uma pequena marca de sangue no lado esquerdo.

- Querida, eu sinto muito, eu não...

Ela afastou – se, magoada por aquele amor violento. Draco enfiou o rosto nas mãos, tendo em mente a visão de uma outra mulher com os lábios feridos, um outro rosto suave magoado pela violência... Lembrou – se de ter puxado os ombros do pai e de tê – lo jogado contra a parede enquanto a empregada assustada se encolhia em um canto. Os lábios machucados também por um beijo desvairado e brutal. As palavras do pai pareciam vivas em seus pensamentos:

- Você acha que é melhor do que eu, não é garoto?

- E sou! É por isso que vou embora daqui! – Ele pretendia sair da casa do pai logo após a formatura em Hogwarts.

- Vá em frente! Pode voltar as costas a seu pai! Pode tentar fugir dessa herança maldita! Mas isso não fará de você outra pessoa! Você ainda será Draco Malfoy! ainda será meu filho! Foi a minha semente que lhe deu essa carinha bonita, esse corpo forte que as garotas tanto apreciam! E foi a minha semente que plantou em você a maldição de nossa família!

- Posso até me parecer com você, pai, mas não sou como você!

Lúcio Malfoy riu das palavras do filho, fazendo o rapaz soltá – lo.

- Acha que não? – perguntou, irônico. – Então dê uma boa olhada em si mesmo. Tem só dezessete anos, mas já consegue experimentar a fúria dos Malfoy! Os carinhos de sua mãe podem ter ocultado esse seu caráter violento, mas tudo logo virá a tona! Marque bem minhas palavras, garoto! O sangue ruim dos Malfoy corre em suas veias e vai amaldiçoa – lo para sempre! Você será como eu em breve! Talvez até já seja, mas não sabe ainda...

Draco procurava esquecer aquele passado sombrio e doloroso, livrar – se da imagem desagradável do pai. No entanto, aceitava o fato de carregar a maldição que ele lhe lançara. Afinal, a fúria dos Malfoy o perseguia e já se apresentara, provando que não havia como escapar. Acabara de ter mais uma prova agora. Como pudera ser tão bruto com Virgínia?

Tornou a encará – la e encontrou seus olhos magoados, entristecidos.

- Por favor, me perdoe!

Ela respirou fundo. Procurava controlar a respiração, ainda acelerada pelos momentos que acabara de passar. Como provar a Draco que ele não significava nada em sua vida? Como fazer isso se acabara de se comportar como uma mulher ávida pelos beijos, pelos carinhos dele?

- Sua boca... – ele murmurava, fora de si. – Sua boca, tão linda... Merlin, como pude?

Passou a língua pelo canto dos lábios e depois tocou – o de leve com o dedo indicador. Quando viu o sangue, sentiu – se tomada por uma vergonha intensa. A loucura de seu desejo por Draco fora capaz de provocar até mesmo um ferimento daqueles...

- Perdoe – me... – Draco repetia, aflito.

Zangada consigo mesma e com ele, Gina apenas disse:

- Esqueça, Draco. Nós dois perdemos o juízo e fomos longe demais. Só isso. É melhor esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.

- Não. Eu não quero esquecer. Acho que me comportei como um selvagem e...

- Você provou sua teoria, certo? – ela o interrompeu. – Queria me mostrar que eu sucumbiria a seu poder de sedução, que nunca houve ninguém como você pra mim. Muito bem, admito: ninguém me fez sentir como você. Satisfeito? Está feliz agora por saber que é um amante inesquecível?

- Virgínia, eu...

- Por favor, Draco! Eu quero ir embora agora...

- Está bem... – ele decidiu não insistir.

Pouco depois, Draco colocou o carro em movimento e retornou o caminho para a estrada principal. No interior do veículo, o único ruído era o do limpador de pára – brisa. A atmosfera era de emoções contidas, como se muitas coisas que precisassem ser ditas tivessem ficado presas na garganta.

Calada e confusa com seus próprios sentimentos, Gina avaliava a atitude de Draco, tão preocupado com sua perda de controle, tão arrependido de tê – la ferido.

Quando chegaram à porta do prédio onde ficava o escritório, ele desligou o motor e falou, muito sério.

- Sei que você não tem motivos para confiar em mim, em especial depois da maneira... animalesca com que me comportei, mas gostaria de me desculpar mais uma vez... por isso. – E apontou para o lábio dela. – Não foi minha intenção ferí – la.

- Eu sei, Draco.

- Acho que deve estar me odiando, não? Porque eu estou! – Passou a mão pelos cabelos, o que fez com que Gina notasse as juntas feridas.

Ela tomou – lhe a mão e acariciou os ferimentos, murmurando:

- Eu jamais poderia odía – lo.

- Então diga o que sente por mim, Virgínia. De verdade.

- Eu amo você! – Gina admitiu. Como poderia negar depois de ter reagido aos beijos dele?

Draco demorou um tempo para responder. Olhou – a intensamente enquanto apertava os dedos dela por entre os seus.

- Esperei tanto para ouví – la dizer isso! Cheguei a odiá – la por ter me deixado naquela noite, mas, ainda assim, nunca deixei de querer você. Senti tanta saudade!

- Também senti...

- Preciso demais de você, Virgínia. – Era estranho, mas Draco poderia dizer qualquer coisa, menos "Eu te amo". Puxou – a de leve e passou a beijá – la com carinho, como se quisesse apagar as lembranças da violência daquele outro beijo. – Ah, já perdemos tanto tempo... Por que não recuperamos o tempo perdido?

Gina sentiu que algo novo brotava em seu peito. Uma certeza, uma esperança talvez, de que ele pudesse compreender a realidade... Precisava, queria contar a Draco que ele tinha um filho.

- Draco, há algo que quero lhe dizer...

- Então vamos falar na minha casa. Quero muito você, mas não pretendo fazer amor no banco do carro... - E tornou a ligar o motor.

- Para onde está indo?

- Para minha casa, claro.

- Mas... não posso. Preciso voltar pra casa!

Draco franziu o cenho.

- por quê? Pode ficar comigo esta noite. Amanhã eu a levarei até sua casa, para que apanhe algumas coisas.

- Algumas coisas? – perguntou confusa.

- É claro! Já que ficarei por aqui por mais uma semana, quero você ao meu lado.

Aquelas vagas fantasias que Gina deixara florecer em sua mente desvaneceram – se por completo.

- Quer dizer que, quando disse que tínhamos perdido tempo, estava se referindo a não ter começado nosso "romance" assim que chegou?

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe, ainda temos uma semana antes do Natal.

Gina afastou – se, cruzando os braços, estava novamente fria.

- E depois? – perguntou.

- Depois... podemos combinar algo para que nossos caminhos se encontrem com certa freqüência e... O que houve? Você acabou de dizer que me ama, que não ama esse tal Nick e...

- Eu não disse que não amo Nick! – ela o interrompeu.

Ele se calou por instantes.

- Você o ama? – perguntou, por fim.

- Amo...

- Quer que eu acredite que ama dois homens ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Pois é o que acontece.

Draco virou – se para o volante e respirou fundo.

- Então vai ter que escolher um de nós. Não quero dividí – la com ninguém.

Dessa vez, ela demorou para falar. Parecia estar pensando e ter muita dificuldade em se decidir.

- Já que tenho de escolher... – murmurou. – prefiro Nick.

Ele olhou – a, incrédulo.

- Como assim? Esse tal não deve se quer tê – la pedido em casamento! Portanto, já que ele não a pediu, como eu, não vejo motivos para...

- Draco, não é essa a razão pela qual escolho ficar com ele.

- Então, qual é?

- Porque ele me dá algo que você não quer nem pode me oferecer. Ele me dá amor...

- Mas eu me preocupo com você...

- Preocupação, desejo... Isso não é suficiente. Eu queria que você me amasse, para que pudéssemos construir uma vida juntos...

- Então é melhor voltar para o seu Nick. Porque não tenho amor para oferecer a ninguém!


	18. Finalmente juntos?

**Capítulo – 17 **

**FINALMENTE JUNTOS?**

Fotos com crianças! O que mais ele teria que suportar? Olhou para Gina, ela não parecia nada angustiada, porém. Draco a observava, sentado junto ao grupo de crianças na faixa dos cinco anos de idade. Gina o cumprimentara de longe e mal o olhara desde que havia chegado. E para piorar, sua dor de cabeça havia aumentado. Sentia – se muito pior do que quando bebera aquela garrafa inteira de firewhisky na noite passada, na tentativa de esquecer a tristeza em que sua vida se transformara. Lembrou – se de um ditado trouxa que dizia: "Distante dos olhos, longe do coração". Bobagem! Ficou quatro dias sem ver Gina e nem por isso deixara de pensar nela.

Talvez ela estivesse com Nick... Droga! Conhecera tantas mulheres e nenhuma fora capaz de prendê – lo dessa forma! Nenhuma possuía as qualidades que enxergava em Gina e que, estranhamente, mal conseguia avaliar. Gostava de tudo nela, essa era a verdade!

Draco não conseguia desviar os olhos dela, vendo – a sorrir para as crianças, falando – lhes com simpatia e carinho.

- Sr. Malfoy... preste atenção! – reclamou uma menina loirinha que estava sentada ao lado dele desenhando. – O senhor está com uma cara tão esquisita!

- Minha cara é assim mesmo! – respondeu mal – humorado.

A menina voltou – se rapidamente ao seu desenho, enquanto Draco tornava a olhar para Gina.

- Srta. Gina, olhe o que eu desenhei! – mostrou outra menina, numa mesa próxima. – É uma árvore de Natal!

- Seu desenho está lindo! – disse Gina, sorrindo.

- Olhe a minha! – chamou a garotinha, sentada ao lado de Draco.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram por longos momentos, até que Gina voltou sua atenção para o desenho que a menina erguia no ar.

- Veja srta. Gina, desenhei uma árvore de Natal e uma família: a mamãe, o papai e o filhinho...

Uma expressão triste passou pelo rosto de Gina, e Draco não pôde deixar de notá – la.

- Está muito lindo, querida! – respondeu Gina, com um tom amargurado na voz.

- Gina, você está bem? – Draco não pôde evitar a pergunta.

- Claro...

Ela já se afastava de novo, evitando – o, mas Draco era obstinado. Resolveu levantar – se e insistir:

- Gina, precisamos conversar!

- É melhor não, Draco! Já dissemos tudo o que era necessário. Agora se me der licença, gostaria de acabar logo com essa entrevista.

Draco apenas assentiu. Queria reagir depressa, tomar atitudes, mas precisou de muita força de vontade para se controlar nos minutos que se seguiram e durante os quais a entrevista foi feita.

Quando a entrevista chegou ao fim, decidiu dar sua última cartada. Fosse o que fosse que Gina sentisse por esse tal Nick, não devia ser forte o suficiente, ou então ela não teria admitido que o amava. Decidira oferecer o que de mais precioso tinha. Não poderia dar seu amor, pois não se julgava capaz de um sentimento tão nobre, mas poderia oferecer – lhe desejo e fidelidade.

Draco se aproximou de Gina e perguntou com gentileza:

- Gostaria de tomar um suco de abóbora comigo?

Ela pareceu hesitar, deixando – o nervoso. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do robi, ansioso e aborrecido por estar numa situação tão delicada. Afinal, jamais precisara medir as palavras ao falar com as mulheres... No entanto, _aquela_ era muito especial. Por isso achou melhor insistir, quase implorar.

- Por favor... Preciso muito falar com você!

- Está bem, Draco! Vou pegar minha bolsa...

- Srta. Weasley! – chamou uma professora que supervisionava as crianças. – Há um senhor aqui que deseja vê – la, ali junto a porta...

Draco olhou para o homem, cuja boa aparência não pôde deixar de notar, e depois voltou – se para Gina. Um sorriso feliz estampava – se nos lábios dela, acendendo novamente a chama do ciúme em seu coração. Com o ciúme, veio uma dor que ele não soube identificar no momento. Então ela não mentira! Amava de fato aquele sujeito. Algo em seu peito pareceu morrer um pouco...

- Draco, você se importaria se eu fosse...

- Não, pode ir...

O homem acenou para ela quando percebeu que Gina o vira.

- Vá em frente! Não deixe seu amigo esperando.

Ele, porém, não conseguiu se mover. Ficou olhando Gina correr em direção ao outro homem, cair em seus braços e ser erguida do chão, num abraço feliz e saudoso. Havia um garotinho com ele, o qual também abraçou Gina. Depois os três se afastaram, felizes e sorridentes.

Então Draco não pôde mais continuar olhando. A imagem que eles três formavam, de uma família completa e feliz, incomodava – o e feria – o mais do que poderia suportar.

Saiu correndo por uma porta lateral, entrando no primeiro banheiro masculino que encontrou. Seu estômago dava voltas, nauseado, não pelo excesso de firewhisky que tomara na noite anterior, mas pela constatação de ter perdido Gina para aquele homem que, com certeza, podia oferecer – lhe muito.

Uma coisa fora persegui – la, tentar seduzi – la. Outra bem diferente fora vê – la junto daquele homem e seu filho. Gina precisava de alguém com quem partilhar sua vida; precisava da segurança de um lar, da estabilidade de um casamento. E ele, Draco Malfoy, jamais seria capaz de oferecer – lhe isso.

Lavou o rosto, respirando fundo, tentando recompor – se e afastar aquelas náuseas horríveis; sentia uma dor angustiante no peito, como se um pedaço tivesse sido arrancado. Sabia quem levara essa parte: Gina Weasley. E sabia que a ajudara no processo.

Sempre se considerara esperto o suficiente para fazer o jogo do amor sem, no entanto, envolver – se. Mesmo quando passara aquela noite com Gina, soubera não haver nenhum risco de um envolvimento maior. Houvera sempre, e apenas, paixão.

Entretanto, paixão era algo muito diferente do que estava machucando seu peito agora. Na verdade, nada em sua vida doera tanto...

Como poderia chamar esse sentimento que nutria por Gina? Não o conhecia... Tinha medo de raciocinar demais sobre ele e compreender do que se tratava. Tinha certeza, porém, de uma coisa: importava – se, e muito, com o que viesse a acontecer a ela. Por isso não tinha outra escolha; para o bem de ambos, precisava ir embora e nunca mais voltar.

- Gui! O que está fazendo aqui? – Gina abraçava o belo rapaz com um sorriso feliz.

- Ora, isso é maneira de receber o seu irmão mais velho, maninha?

- Caso não tenha percebido, seu bobo, estou muito feliz por vê – lo!

- Mamãe disse que é feio chamar os outros de bobos... – disse o pequeno Joey, sobrinho de Gina.

- E sua mãe tem toda razão, fofinho. Por falar nela, onde está?

- Trocando a fralda de Mandy. Chegamos a tempo de ver o final de sua entrevista. Puxa maninha, estou orgulhoso de você!

- Obrigada!

- Olha, eu não quis assustar seu amigo...

- Meu amigo?

- O homem com quem conversava...

Gina voltou – se, mas Draco já se fora.

- Não se preocupe, eu e ele já havíamos terminado a conversa. Agora diga – me uma coisa... – ela procurava fugir do assunto para que o irmão não lhe fizesse mais perguntas. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

Gui pareceu hesitar um instante antes de responder:

- Viemos para ver você e Nick. Mamãe me disse que decidiu ficar na sua casa este Natal.

- É que estou muito atarefada, Gui. Sabe, o fechamento da matéria... além do mais este é nosso primeiro Natal na casa nova, no ano passado ainda estávamos na toca, lembra? Quero que Nick acorde no dia vinte e cinco e saia correndo para ver o que Papai Noel deixou embaixo da árvore. Quero que ele tenha recordações maravilhosas de seus natais daqui para frente, como você e eu temos de quando éramos crianças. De qualquer forma, pretendo ir visitar mamãe e papai antes do ano novo.

- Sei disso. Mas eu e Faith já teremos partido quando você chegar lá. Foi por isso que viemos. Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Claro que não! Estou muito feliz em tê – los aqui! – E estava realmente, adorava a família.

- Então não se importa em nos ter por perto por um ou dois dias?

- É lógico que não! Vai ser ótimo!

- Mas não queremos atrapalhar sua vida...

Gina sorriu e meneou a cabeça. Não sabia por quê, mas tinha uma leve suspeita de que o irmão não lhe contara tudo; de que havia alguma coisa por trás de sua presença inesperada. Estava a ponto de perguntá – lo quanto a isso quando Joey, o garotinho, gritou:

- Estamos aqui, mamãe!

Gina voltou – se para a cunhada, que se aproximava com a pequena Mandy nos braços.

- Querida, você está ótima! – disse ela entregando a filhinha para o marido.

- Que bom ver você Faith! Você também continua bonita como sempre.

- Ora, não exagere! Escute, é verdade o que Hermione me contou, que reencontrou aquele canalha do Draco Malfoy?

Gui ergueu os olhos para o teto, aborrecido com a falta de tato da esposa.

- O que é um canalha, tia Gina? – Perguntou Joey que a olhava com os lindos olhos azuis muito abertos, inocentes.

- É um sujeito que, se não tomar cuidado, vai acabar se enrascando por ter falado demais... – Gui respondeu pela irmã, enquanto olhava irritado para Faith.

Mas nem ele conseguiu deixar de falar demais. Naquela mesma noite, já em casa de Gina, não pôde se conter, após colocar as crianças para dormir, decidiu ter uma conversa séria com a irmã.

- Não entendo você, Gina. Como pôde voltar a ver esse homem e não lhe falar sobre seu filho?

- Eu já lhe disse que esse é um assunto meu e de Draco.

- Mas...

- Gui, já falamos sobre isso e concordamos em não tocar mais no assunto, lembra?

Ele negou de leve com a cabeça, inconformado, mas quieto. Então voltou – se de novo para Gina.

- Você cometeu um erro em não procurá – lo e contar sobre a gravidez. E agora está repetindo o erro não falando sobre o menino.

- Talvez. Mas o erro é meu, certo?

Gui calou – se. Ele próprio já fora dado a aventuras antes de conhecer Faith e se apaixonar perdidamente. Agora, apreciava cada momento vivido com a esposa e os filhos. O homem que certa vez dissera que jamais se casaria entregava – se de corpo e alma ao casamento e era até capaz de discorrer sobre suas vantagens.

- Ouça, irmanzinha, se Faith tivesse ficado grávida quando éramos solteiros, eu gostaria de saber. – cruzou os braços fortes sobre o peito. – Posso garantir que esse é um direito de todo homem.

- Fazer um bebê não significa que esse pai possa amar a criança.

- Eu sei, mas acho que ele merece a chance de escolher se quer assumir o garoto ou não!

Ele tinha razão. Talvez Draco merecesse a oportunidade de escolher se queria, ou não, ser pai. No entanto, tinha muito medo de dar – lhe essa chance e vê – lo rejeitar seu filhinho.

Na noite seguinte, após a partida do irmão, Gina recostou – se à porta, pensativa. As palavras de Gui ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Draco precisava saber... E estivera a ponto de contar – lhe toda a verdade na noite da festa. Sentiu o peito se apertar ao lembrar aquela noite. Se Draco tivesse lhe oferecido amor, poderia ajudá – lo a enfrentar os fantasmas do passado. Poderiam ser felizes, tinha certeza. Mas Draco não a amava...

Decidida a afastar os pensamentos que a faziam sofrer, afastou – se da porta e foi até o quarto do filho. Pegou o unicórnio de pelúcia que estava no chão e colocou – o junto ao garotinho adormecido. Sentiu o peito se apertar mais uma vez quando afastou as mechas loiras para beijar – lhe a testa. Fizera a escolha certa. Podia sofrer por seu amor desesperado, mas seu filho jamais sofreria por ter um pai que não o queria.

Ouviu um barulho na sala. Saiu nas pontas dos pés, chegando até a lá, viu um rosto aparecer em sua lareira, era sua chefe, Alexandra.

- Olá Gina! Desculpe incomodá – la à essa hora...

- Tudo bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu estava revisando sua matéria sobre Draco Malfoy, e achei que ficaria muito mais interessante se você conversasse com a mãe dele...

- Mas Alexandra...

- Sendo que você terá que correr, porque a a matéria será publicada depois de amanhã, por isso enviarei agora uma coruja para Narcisa Malfoy!

- Está bem... – disse Gina com um suspiro cansado.

- Ótimo! Entro em contato com você mais tarde...

Gina aparatou em frente a mansão Malfoy, em meio a nevasca que começara a pouco. Pelo menos não teria que passar pelo constrangimento de ter que ficar sozinha com Draco. Constrangimento... Talvez tentação fosse a palavra mais exata. Depois daquela noite, talvez não o visse mais. Sentiu a garganta se apertar com tal idéia. Não queria chorar. Não agora. Não podia chorar por Draco. Se ao menos ele lhe tivesse dado uma única esperança de amor...

Era melhor não pensar mais nisso. Pensamentos desse tipo só a fariam sofrer mais.

Quando finalmente, um elfo doméstico atendeu a porta, o frio parecia penetrar seu corpo até os ossos. Não se recordava de uma noite tão fria em muitos anos. Ao ser levada a biblioteca pelo elfo, que lhe pediu para que aguarda – se. O ambiente estava mergulhado em uma agradável penumbra. Gina recostou – se numa confortável poltrona. Estava ansiosa, pois entrevistaria ninguém menos que Narcisa Malfoy, uma das mulheres mais elegantes do mundo mágico, e seu assunto seria Draco Malfoy.

Draco saiu do chuveiro e, passando a mão na toalha, esfregou – a vigorosamente por todo o corpo. Depois, colocando – a ao redor da cintura, olhou – se no espelho. A barba já despontava e isso lhe dava um aspecto de descuido. Procurou pela sua varinha, e se lembrou que havia deixado na biblioteca, abriu a porta e foi decidido até lá.

Parou diante da porta fechada, não se recordava de tê – la deixado assim, abriu a porta, a fraca luz interior alertou – o de imediato e viu Gina sentada numa poltrona, a cabeça inclinada para trás, deixando visível o perfil feminino, perfeito, de seu rosto. Parecia óbvio que não o ouvira.

Uma voz interior o alertava para que saísse dali quanto antes, para que não respondesse ao apelo de seu corpo. Queria raciocinar mas não conseguia.

Como se sentisse a presença dele, Gina abriu os olhos e prendeu a respiração.

- O que... o que você está fazendo aqui? – conseguiu murmurar.

- Vim buscar minha varinha...

Ele não se movia, apenas a contemplava, um brilho intenso de desejo acendendo – lhe os olhos. Gina podia pressentir o perigo que se aproximava com aquele olhar devorador.

- Draco, por favor...

- Por favor... o quê? – a voz dele não era mais do que um sussurro.

- Por favor, saia antes que sua mãe o veja aqui nesse estado...

- Não precisa se preocupar com ela. Minha mãe não está em casa.

- Mas pode chegar a qualquer momento e seria embaraçoso se presenciasse esta situação...

Aquilo era demais. Draco podia jurar que Gina usava aquele tom frio e racional outra vez, num momento encantado como aquele. Estava fria, enquanto ele ardia de desejo. Era demais.

- Bom, então acho que não precisa se preocupar com nada, minha mãe me mandou uma coruja avisando que ela não virá!

Gina voltou os olhos para Draco. Sentia que começava a perder o controle sobre suas emoções. Esforçava – se para manter o olhar no rosto dele, evitando a visão de seu belo corpo. Não podia deixar – se dominar pela paixão que sentia por aquele homem. tinha que ser fria e controlada, para lidar com aquela situação da maneira mais equilibrada possível

Isso era muito difícil, porém. Instantes atrás, entrara naquela casa tremendo de frio e, no entanto, agora ardia. Draco fazia seu sangue ferver... O modo como a olhava era intenso, como a fera que acaba de encurralar a presa a ser devorada. Gina, entretanto, ergueu mais o queixo, recusando – se ser dominada assim tão facilmente.

- O que quer dizer com "ela não virá"? – perguntou.

- Parece que foi um problema com a chave de portal...

Estava sozinha com Draco! Gina sentia um arrepio percorrer – lhe a espinha. Então, foi como se tudo começasse a acontecer em câmera lenta. Ele a encarou, as pupilas mais uma vez inflamadas pelo desejo. Gina estremeceu ao morder o lábio inferior. Draco caminhava em sua direção, como um magnifico leopardo movendo – se com elegância e agilidade diante da presa fascinada por sua beleza.

Seus lábios sensuais, que se abriam com tanta facilidade num sorriso sedutor, estavam firmes, sérios, e os músculos do seu rosto, tensos mostravam quanto lutava por controlar – se. Ela sentia – se de repente, solta, entregue, querendo também, e muito, estar nos braços de Draco.

- Não me olhe assim – pediu Draco.

- Assim... como?

- Como se também estivesse me querendo. Tanto quanto quero você!

Levou a mão trêmula até a dele. O breve contato dos dedos causou – lhe mais um arrepio pelo corpo. E então não houve mais tempo para nada. Nem para recordar, nem para raciocinar. Draco apoderou – se de sua mão num movimento rápido e fatal. Gina respirava com dificuldade, numa mistura de ansiedade, medo e desejo.

- Olhe para mim! – ele ordenou.

Gina obedeceu, encontrando a febre que consumia o olhar de Draco e que, provavelmente, estaria no seu também.

- Não posso lhe oferecer o que deseja! – A voz dele era apenas um murmúrio rouco.

- Não estou pedindo nada...

- Está sim! – ele tomou – lhe o outro pulso e continuou: - Prometi a mim mesmo, há alguns dias, que agiria com honra pelo menos uma vez na vida; que deixaria você em paz, que a deixaria seguir sua própria vida ao lado de um homem que possa lhe dar o que precisa... – afrouxou os dedos, escorregando – os pelos ombros de Gina. Continuava, os olhos fixos nos dela, dominando – os: - Mas acho que não conseguirei cumprir a promessa. Não posso negar que a honra não faz parte de minhas origens...

Gina pôde sentir, mais uma vez, a amargura que o acometia quando se referia a seu passado.

- Não diga isso Draco...

- Mas não posso negar o fato de que quero você como jamais quis nenhuma outra!

Gina sentia seu coração acelerado, uma vaga vertigem começou a tomar conta dela, que teve que erguer as mãos para colocá – las no peito de Draco.

- Diga que seus olhos estão mentindo... – ele insistia, em sussurros. – Diga que não me quer, mas desta vez, faça isso de maneira que eu possa acreditar.

- Eu... não... quero você... – balbuciou ela, incerta. – Eu já lhe disse que amo Nick.

Draco endireitou – se, como se houvesse recebido um golpe violento no rosto. Havia raiva brotando em seu olhar. Seus dedos haviam alcançado os cabelos de Gina e puxou – lhe a cabeça para trás, expondo – lhe o pescoço e colo, e ele não hesitou em beijá – la com paixão. Deslizou os lábios para os dela, dando – lhe um beijo arrebatador. Queria que esse beijo fosse eterno, inesquecível, que mostrasse a ela quanto estaria perdendo se não o quisesse.

Gina esquecera de tudo. Sua vida parecia concentrada naqueles lábios doces, exigentes e carregados de desejos.

Quando ele se afastou e olhou – a com aquele seu jeito incrivelmente sedutor, pôde apenas ouvi – lo e desejar que aquele beijo jamais tivesse terminado:

- Você pode amá – lo, sim, mas é a mim que quer! – e tornou a beijá – la com paixão.

Gina não se controlou. Abraçou – lhe os ombros, tomada pela mesma febre que o invadia, vencida pela mesma vontade que deixava o corpo de Draco em fogo.

- Diga agora que não me quer! – ele disse ofegante.

- Não posso... Eu e Nick... Não é o que você pensa... Eu e ele...

- Não quero saber nada sobre ele. Quero apenas que admita que é a mim que quer!

- Eu o quero sim! E o amo demais...

- Guarde seu amor para outro, minha querida. Tudo o quero é sua paixão!

E tudo o que ele lhe oferecia em troca seria seu desejo desenfreado, seus carinhos envolventes, alucinantes. Gina sentiu como se algo quebrasse dentro de si. Amava – o tanto! E sabia que jamais poderia amar outro homem assim.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo os beijos de Draco por toda parte, seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu colo... já que não podia esperar mais nada dele, aceitaria aquela paixão que a invadia como uma maré indomável. Pelo menos por essa noite, deixaria de sonhar com o futuro e aceitaria apenas o desejo. Depois Draco iria embora e ela teria que se conformar com isso. Também teria outras recordações. E aquele belo menino que Draco lhe dera um dia.

Sem esperar mais nada, Draco ergueu – a nos braços e levou – a para o quarto, depositando – a gentilmente sobre a cama, continuando a cobrí – la de beijos. Sua paixão aumentava, seus carinhos tornavam – se mais intensos, cada vez mais íntimos, mais ardentes. Gina correspondia tomada pelo mesmo desejo que o consumia.

Era como se estivessem revivendo tudo o que se passara dezoito meses atrás em Londres. Gina era a mulher que conseguia fazer Draco se esquecer da realidade, pois sabia como responder a todas as suas carícias, descobrir e conceder – lhe os desejos mais íntimos, presenteá – lo com um prazer irreal, carregado de um ardente mistério.

E foi assim, consumido em um prazer alucinante, que Draco sussurrou – lhe o nome seguidas vezes, completamente dominado pelo sentimento que aquela mulher maravilhosa despertava em seu coração.

Draco teve que fechar os olhos assim que os abriu, por causa da claridade que vinha da janela. A manhã chegara depressa demais...

Aquela tinha sido uma noite maravilhosa, inesquecível!

Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume dela, que ficara no ar, entre os lençóis. Precisava aceitar o fato de que Gina era diferente e que o fazia sentir – se diferente.

Ela conseguia tirá – lo da realidade, levando – o para dimensões nunca antes exploradas. Conseguia fazê – lo mais feliz do que jamais fora. Na verdade, ele não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Gina.

Aturdido com os próprios pensamentos, fechou os olhos, analisando seus sentimentos. Não estava apaixonado por Gina! Não poderia estar! Nunca se apaixonara...

Só tivera relacionamentos baseados na atração física. Além do mais, sempre tivera o cuidado de não deixar que nenhuma mulher, em especial, conseguisse magoá – lo. Mas... onde estava esse cuidado no que se referia a Gina? Fora cauteloso dezoito meses atrás? Fora cauteloso agora?

Draco sentia as batidas do coração mais rápidas e teve, de repente, a impressão de que poderia sufocar. A constatação de um fato incrível deixava – o assim. Fora um tolo por se deixar cair naquela armadilha, mas já ouvira falar que o destino é um excelente caçador...

Estivera sempre tão envolvido pelo desejo que mal se dera conta do sentimento profundo que nutria por Gina. Sempre tivera certeza de que não se tratava de amor... Agora, restava – lhe apenas amaldiçoar sua própria arrogância e entregar – se de vez às mãos do destino.

Mas como falar aquilo para Gina? Era o que Draco se perguntava ao seguir Gina pela sala, vendo – a dirigir – se à porta de saída. Quando ela levou a mão à maçaneta, não pôde evitar barrar –lhe o caminho, perguntando, sem entender a atitude dela:

- Por que está indo embora?

Ela deu – lhe um sorriso alegre, por isso mesmo, desconcertante.

- Porque vou voltar para casa.

- Vai... voltar?

- Vou. Porquê? Há algum motivo para que eu não o faça?

- Sim... quero dizer, não... E... quanto ao que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Draco sentia uma espécie de pânico. – Sobre o que aconteceu naquele quarto e que foi tão... tão...

- Ontem foi tudo maravilhoso! Vou me lembrar de tudo para sempre, pode ter certeza.

- Só isso? – Ele deu alguns passos pela sala, depois voltou – se, sem saber o que dizer. Tudo acontecia tão depressa... Não se sentia preparado para deixar Gina sair de sua vida assim, sem maiores... laços. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi reclamar: - Pretende sair daqui com um simples "Obrigada, foi tudo muito bom, mas preciso ir"?

- Acho que é melhor assim, não? Sei como se sente quanto a compromissos e sei também que conhece meu modo de pensar sobre o assunto. Foi muito bom, muito bonito para mim. E espero que tenha sido para você. Mas acabou!

Draco tomou – a nos braços. Falava sem pensar:

- Acontece que já é tarde demais. Já temos laços muito fortes! – E então beijou – a, um beijo longo e profundo como os sentimentos que o assaltavam.

- O que estava dizendo?

- Eu... acho que disse que... você já faz parte de mim, da minha vida.

Draco engoliu em seco. Não sabia, não queria admitir o que suas palavras significavam.

- Está... querendo dizer que significo algo especial para você? – ela insistiu num fio de voz. – Está querendo dizer... que me ama?

- Não... – Ele podia sentir as batidas do próprio coração, apavorado.

- O que quis dizer então?

- Eu... não sei. – Engolindo em seco, ele se soltou devagar, furioso consigo mesmo. Não queria sentir nada. Não queria que Gina lhe despertasse sentimento nenhum. Podia perceber que ela continuava querendo mais do que podia dar. No entanto, não conseguia deixá – la partir... Murmurou não muito seguro do que dizia: - Acho que... eu quis dizer que... não posso lhe oferecer o que deseja, mas também não posso e não quero que saia da minha vida.

- O que sugere para o nosso caso então?

- Como posso saber? – disse quase em desespero.

Draco passou as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado com o fato de Gina ficar ali, fazendo – lhe aquele tipo de pergunta, indiferente, enquanto ele se consumia por dentro. Não percebia como aquela situação era difícil para ele? Jurara nunca se sentir assim em relação a mulher alguma e, no entanto...

- Bem, quando conseguir compreender o que sente e se decidir quanto ao que quer, é só me procurar.

- Espere!

- Sim?

- E se... – Draco começou, vacilante. – Talvez... pudéssemos tentar... viver juntos, por algum tempo...

- Está me dizendo que quer que eu viva com você?

- Estou! – Draco mal podia acreditar no que acabara de dizer. Mesmo assim, continuou: - Talvez, vivendo juntos por algum tempo, pudéssemos entender se esta... esta situação entre nós... Bem, talvez conseguíssemos saber se é algo forte o suficiente para poder durar ou se vai acabar logo... O que me diz? – perguntou, ansioso. – Vamos fazer essa tentativa?

- Antes de lhe dar uma resposta, há alguém que quero que conheça...

Draco imaginava que ela, talvez, quisesse apresentá – lo a seu irmão mais velho. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Gui? Era isso. Gina já lhe dissera que o homem que a visitara durante a entrevista era seu irmão.

- Está certo! – concordou, sentindo – se um tanto aliviado. – Mas... seu irmão não viajou com a família?

- Não estou falando do meu irmão.

- Então, quem quer que eu conheça?

- Nick!

**N.A.: Oi pessoas!!!**

Queria agradecer as pessoas que enviaram reviews! Muito fofas, obrigada...

E gostaria de dizer que eu sei que vcs devem estar ansiosos pelo capítulo que o Draco descobre finalmente que tem um filho!

E como eu sou uma pessoa muito "bondosa"... vou por aqui um pequeno trechinho do próximo capítulo:

_" Aquele era Nick, então! O Nick que odiara, que quisera matar bem devagar... Olhava para o garotinho, notando os cabelos loiros, o formato do rosto, da boca, do nariz: tão parecido com ele! De repente, o menino passou os bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço e apertou – os. Draco sentiu algo estranho bloquear – lhe a respiração; tinha um filho... Um filho!"_

Isso e muito mais emoções no próximo capítulo!!!

Bjs!!!


	19. A verdade sobre Nick

**CAPÍTULO - 18**

**A VERDADE SOBRE NICK**

Draco dirigia pela estrada estreita, enquanto Gina olhava com freqüência para ele. Pedia a Merlin por estar fazendo a coisa certa levando – o até sua casa. Naquela manhã, antes da proposta que ele lhe fizera, estivera decidida a afastar – se, a jamais tornar a vê – lo. No entanto agora...

A proposta de Draco, porém a motivara. Para um homem tão avesso a compromissos, pedir – lhe que morassem juntos por algum tempo já era um grande passo. Ela balançou a cabeça, lembrando – se da expressão dele quando fizera a proposta. Não conseguia definir quem ficara mais surpreso naquele momento: Draco ou ela. Era estranho e divertido; ele ficara pálido, quase em choque.

Dando sinal para a direita, entraram na rua de sua casa, já em velocidade menor. As árvores nas calçadas estavam cobertas de neve e pareciam sentinelas silenciosas aguardando sua chegada. Engraçado, mas elas sempre se lhe pareceram assim... Havia milhares de luzes coloridas enfeitando as casas por causa do Natal.

Assim que entraram no caminho lateral de sua casa, Gina avistou a enorme guirlanda que pendurara na porta da frente. Quando Draco desligou o motor, ela desceu do carro sentindo as pernas trêmulas pela ansiedade que a invadia.

A julgar pela expressão séria e contrariada, Draco não estava nada animado com aquela visita inesperada. Parecia aborrecido, como quando ela se recusara a responder suas várias perguntas sobre a verdadeira identidade de Nick.

Ela tornou a sentir um aperto no peito quando imaginou, mais uma vez, a reação que Draco teria ao descobrir a verdade. Antes, porém, que pudesse ir a diante com seus pensamentos, ele adiantou – se, correndo pela alameda do jardim, e logo estava a seu lado.

- Muito bem, Virgínia, já estou aqui. Agora pode me dizer em que tipo de jogo me colocou?

- Não é um jogo, Draco. – Sem dizer mais nada, ela abriu a porta.

- Não é um jogo? – Draco a seguiu, insistindo. – O que quer afinal? Provocar meu ciúme? Pois, se essa era sua intenção, já conseguiu! Aliás, se queria saber se sou capaz de lutar por você, pode estar certa de que vou fazer o possível para tê – la comigo! Você é minha, e lutarei por você!

Gina tomou – o pela mão com ternura. Aquela couraça servia apenas para encobrir o medo latente, incômodo, que o deixava inseguro e tenso.

- Não sou um prêmio que você deva disputar com os outros! Não quero que lute por mim, nem é necessário. Eu amo você, já lhe disse. E quero ficar com você!

- Também quero você! Eu... – Draco já começava a tomá – la nos braços, mas Gina o deteve. As palavras dele de novo iriam feri – la. Ele a queria, mas não dissera que a amava...

- O problema é que não sei se vai me querer depois que eu lhe contar o meu segredo...

- _Mama_...

Gina voltou – se de imediato ao ouvir a voz de Nick. Sorriu e abaixou – se para pegar o garotinho loiro que a prendia nos bracinhos frágeis, mas carinhosos.

- Ol� meu amor! – Abraçou – o e beijou – o várias vezes, sentindo o cheiro bom de talco infantil misturado a rosquinhas de chocolate.

Ela sentiu o coração parar por segundos. Voltou – se para Draco e viu – o pálido, calado, atônito. Seus olhos iam do menino para Gina e vice – versa, sem parar, mas seus músculos pareciam ter sido tomados por uma paralisia inexplicável.

Gina engoliu em seco, as palavras lhe faltaram. Mas conseguiu dizer com voz trêmula:

- Draco, este é Nick... meu filho!

- _Toito_... – disse o menino, erguendo a mãozinha, mostrando uma rosca já mordida, e oferecendo – a a Draco.

Draco não conseguia se mover, também não articulava uma única palavra. Seus olhos estavam fixos no garotinho. Então, muito devagar, abaixou – se e mordeu um pedaço do biscoito que lhe era oferecido.

O coração de Gina apertou – se ainda mais.

- Nick, seu molequinho travesso, onde está você? – A sra. Weasley, vinha da cozinha, no rosto o sorriso condescendente de sempre.

- Ati... – o menino riu e engatinhou em direção ao colo da avó.

A mulher gorducha, tomou – o nos braços com facilidade.

- Achei ter ouvido você chegar, Gina. – Disse ela, sem deixar de sorrir. – Mas estava ocupada, tirando outra assadeira de rosquinhas do forno. – Soltando Nick, esfregou as mãos no avental e olhou para Draco.

- Mamãe, este é o sr. Draco Malfoy...

- Ah, como está o senhor? – ela ofereceu – lhe a mão, e pelo modo como olhava para Draco, tirava suas próprias conclusões. Então, voltando - se outra vez para o garoto, torceu os lábios, num jeito brincalhão que ele já conhecia, e disse- E quanto a você, seu menininho levado, acabou pegando outra rosquinha sem que eu visse, não é?

- Foi _pa_ ele! – Nick apontava para Draco, com jeito inocente.

- Ah, é mesmo?

Nick continuava com a expressão mais sincera desse mundo. Foi até Draco e abraçou – se a uma de suas pernas.

Gina sentia o coração preso à garganta ao ver o filho agarrado à perna do pai. E, a julgar por seu jeito espantado e por sua ausência de reações, ele mal sabia o que fazer.

- Nick, solte o sr. Malfoy e venha com a mamãe...

- _Não_... – ele não parecia disposto a afastar – se do recém chegado.

- Nick! – Gina repreendeu – o, fazendo um leve movimento, na intenção de pegar o braço do menino.

- Deixe – o, Virgínia! – Draco falou, surpreendendo – a. Seus dedos afagavam com suavidade os cabelos claros de Nick. – A rosquinha estava ótima, sra. Weasley. Nunca experimentei outra igual.

Molly corou, lisonjeada.

- Bem, há muitas outras na cozinha, se quiser. – E voltando – se para Gina, disse- Vou preparar um suco de abóbora para vocês. Venha, Nick! Venha ajudar a vovó!

No entanto, em vez de seguir a avó, como sempre fazia, o garotinho estendeu os bracinhos para Draco, pedindo colo.

Gina engoliu em seco, vendo que ele hesitava em pegar o filho. Se o rejeitasse, o mundo poderia desabar sobre sua cabeça. Não suportaria a dor de ver o homem que amava ser tão cruel com o próprio filho...

O garotinho continuava com os bracinhos erguidos, recostando – se às pernas de Draco, exigindo o colo que demorava a vir.

- Deixe – me tirar a capa primeiro, certo? – ele disse, vendo o menino esperar.

- Sei que temos muito o que conversar... – Gina começou, vacilante, enquanto ele pendurava a capa num chapeleiro ao lado da porta. – Tenho certeza de que quer me fazer muitas perguntas...

Draco apenas a olhou. Havia medo, raiva, frustração brilhando em seus olhos azuis. Mas Nick puxando – lhe as calças outra vez, os dedinhos sujos de chocolate, os olhinhos impacientes, e Draco teve que se abaixar para tomá – lo nos braços.

Aquele era Nick, então! O Nick que odiara, que quisera matar bem devagar... olhava para o garotinho, notando os cabelos loiros, o formato do rosto, da boca, do nariz; tão parecido com ele! De repente, o menino passou os bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço e apertou – os. Draco sentiu algo estranho bloquear – lhe a respiração; tinha um filho... Um filho!

- A cozinha é por aqui... – Gina indicou, caminhando naquela direção.

Draco seguiu – a, sem se importar muito em reparar nos detalhes da casa, mas muito consciente de criaturinha que levava nos braços.

- Mamãe, não quer tomar uma suco de abóbora conosco? – Gina convidou assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Não obrigada, querida. É melhor voltar para casa. Ainda tenho muitas coisas a fazer por lá. Além disse Acho que vocês dois tem muito o que conversar... – Molly disse olhando de modo significativo para Gina.

- Você tem razão! Mas e as rosquinhas?

- Ora, são para você e Nick. Mas acho que terão de colocar aquela última assadeira no forno. Não notei que já era tão tarde! Rony e Hermione vão para a Toca hoje com as crianças, assim como Fred, Jorge e os outros Weasleys...

- Então não vai estar aqui...

- Não, querida...

- Bem se é assim. Obrigada por ter cuidado de Nick. Espero que ele não tenha dado muito trabalho hoje!

- Ora nem pense nisso. Esse danadinho é um amor!

Gina voltou – se para o filho.

- Nick, venha dar um beijinho na vovó, ela já vai embora!

- Ora, deixe – o. Parece feliz onde está – Molly foi até Draco e deu um beijo no rosto do neto, dizendo depois- Foi um prazer conhece – lo, sr. Malfoy!

- O prazer foi todo meu, sra. Weasley! – Draco notou o modo como o olhar da mulher o comparava ao garotinho.

- Eu a acompanho, mamãe...

Draco permaneceu no meio da cozinha, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções. Seu olhar vagava por tudo, reparando no bom gosto e no aconchego com que Gina decorara o ambiente. O cheiro das rosquinhas de chocolate estava em toda parte, criando uma atmosfera ainda mais familiar. No entanto, era o aroma de talco de bebê misturado ao cheiro de lápis de cera que lhe chamava a atenção.

Olhou para o filho e notou as pontas dos lápis aparecendo nos bolsos do macacão que ele vestia. Sorriu, voltando – se para a geladeira, coberta de papeis rabiscados e presos por imãs. Um artista estava a caminho, pensou divertido, mas conteve – se. Aquele não era apenas mais um artista: era seu filho!

Teve que engolir o aperto que lhe subiu à garganta, aqueles rabiscos não eram os de uma criança qualquer, mas de _seu filho_. Fora seu filho que prendera aquelas pequenas obras de arte na geladeira. Sentiu – se maravilhado e orgulhoso. Ele e Gina haviam gerado aquela criaturinha maravilhosa...

A herança dos Malfoy continuaria, então! Draco olhou para o menino, um tanto assustado, sem entender direito o que sentia. Talvez tivesse se enganado... Talvez aquela criança não fosse sua...

- Toito... – Nick pediu, e apontou para a travessa onde havia biscoitos de chocolate na forma de pequenos homenzinhos.

Draco notou que tudo na cozinha tinha a ver com o Natal. Todos os móveis estavam decorados com fitas, figuras verdes e vermelhas, e havia objetos específicos para essa época do ano.

- Toito... – insistiu Nick.

Dirigindo – se a travessa com os doces, Draco notou que havia dois formatos diferentes de roscas: homenzinhos e rodas.

- Qual você quer? – perguntou.

- Os dois... – foi a resposta. Sem que Draco pudesse evitar, o menino já se inclinava e pegava um biscoito em cada mão, dando uma mordida que decapitou o homenzinho.

- Está gostoso? – Draco perguntou, sem poder deixar de rir. Nick assentiu e ofereceu o homem sem cabeça para que ele mordesse. – Ora, você tem razão, rapazinho! Está uma delícia!

- Gostaria de um suco para acompanhar as rosquinhas? – Gina entrava na cozinha e apontava para a mesa que ficava diante das enormes janelas.

- Sim... – Draco aceitou, olhando para o quintal dos fundos, coberto de neve.

- Sente – se, Draco. – Ela estendeu os braços para que o menino viesse para seu colo. Venha com a mamãe, meu amor. Vou sentá – lo em sua cadeirinha e dar – lhe um pouco de leite...

Nick passava a língua pelos lábios sujos de chocolate. Esticou o braço para pegar outra rosquinha do prato que a mãe colocara sobre a mesa. Gina segurou – lhe a mão.

- Não, não, mocinho! Termine seu leite primeiro. Já está quase na hora do seu soninho!

Draco sentiu o estômago se apertar ao ver o sorriso que o garotinho dava à mãe, na tentativa de convence – la. Era como se estivesse diante de um espelho e pudesse ver seus próprios lábios sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Está bem... Só mais um e depois você vai dormir um pouquinho...

Meia hora depois, Draco dava passos vagos pela sala de estar, aguardando que Gina terminasse de colocar o menino na cama. Olhou para a árvore de Natal, decorada com bolas vermelhas e uma linda estrela na ponta, quase alcançando o teto.

Ele deu meia – volta e encontrou – a parada no limiar da porta, observando – o.

- Suponho que... não haja a mínima chance de ele não ser meu filho, não é? – perguntou assim que a viu.

Aquelas palavras pareciam tê – la pego de surpresa e talvez tivessem sido duras demais.

- Ele é seu filho sim! Pode preferir não acreditar... a escolha é sua. – ela disse, erguendo o rosto, altiva. – Desde que me divorciei, estive apenas com um único homem: você!

- Por que não me contou? – perguntou, tentando manter – se calmo para esclarecer a situação.

Afinal, sofrera tanto por ela, e mesmo agora, depois do que descobrira, ainda a desejava como um louco.

- Eu não podia simplesmente procurar você e dizer: "Olá Draco, lembra de mim? Sou aquela mulher que dormiu com você, e foi embora sem dizer uma palavra! Acontece que sou uma Weasley e estou esperando um filho seu!". Que outra escolha eu tinha?

- Eu não sei... – disse, forçando – a a olhá – lo. Estava cheio de uma raiva cujo motivo ele próprio não entendia, mas que não conseguia controlar. – A única coisa que sei é que mentiu pra mim!

- Você está me machucando!

- Machucando? – ele notou o tom de medo na voz de Gina e pôde ver o receio brilhando em seus olhos assustados, mas não parou- Você não sabe o que essa palavra significa. Se a estou machucando agora é porque eu me apaixonei dezoito meses atrás e você me deixou sem ao menos uma explicação! Porque me deu um filho que eu jamais quis! Porque me fez amá – la, e sei que não poderei jamais a ter!

- Draco, por favor, solta o meu braço!

Ela lhe dera uma idéia do que poderia ter, da felicidade de que poderia usufruir. Dera – lhe uma imagem de tudo o que lhe era proibido. Draco odiava – a por fazê – lo conhecer coisas das quais sentiria falta o resto de seus dias.

- Por favor, você está me machucando...

As palavras penetraram devagar em sua mente conturbada pela raiva. Baixou os olhos e viu as marcas vermelhas que seus dedos deixavam na pele suave. Afrouxou as mãos, olhando – as atentamente. Eram como as mãos de seu pai. E usara – as para ferir Gina.

Apavorado com a própria atitude, com o fato de ter usado de sua força para machucá – la, Draco soltou – a e deu alguns passos para trás, passando a mão pela testa úmida. Deixou – se cair numa poltrona próxima e cobriu os olhos com as mãos, sentindo o estômago revirar.

Era como se a profecia de seu pai tivesse tornado realidade. Via – se idêntico ao homem que tanto odiara por sua crueldade... A maldição estava em seu sangue, como o velho Malfoy predissera, como ele próprio tanto temera... E essa maldição o fizera voltar – se contra Gina!

- Draco... – ela ajoelhou – se a seu lado, e afastou – lhe as mãos do rosto. – Olhe para mim, por favor! Eu nunca achei que engravidaria. Tentei engravidar durante o tempo em que estive estava casada e não consegui... – Havia lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Quando descobri que estava grávida, foi... foi como um milagre, entende? Quando voltamos a nos encontrar... tentei lhe contar naquela noite... mas você me falou sobre seu pai e todas aquelas idéias horríveis que ele colocou na sua cabeça...

Draco olhou – a, então, vendo os olhos brilhantes e suplicantes, o rosto lindo coberto de lágrimas... lágrimas que ele próprio causara. Um arrepio passou – lhe pela espinha.

- Eu não preciso lhe falar que homem terrível Lúcio Malfoy foi! _Você_ sabe muito bem... Ele era a pior das criaturas, Gina. Tinha um temperamento inimaginável, e punhos enormes. Iguais a estes. – ergueu as mãos cerradas. – Ele usava esses punhos contra mim. Mas era um homem bem – apessoado, elegante, educado com quem não vivia em sua casa!

- Draco... Você não é como o seu pai!

- Não posso negar minhas origens, posso? Vou continuar sendo filho dele, mesmo que não queira! Tenho o mesmo rosto, as mesmas mãos. Mãos que podem machucar, como acabei de fazer com você. Não queria feri – la de novo, Gina. Não quero! Mas não posso me livrar dessa maldição. Sou filho daquele homem, e não há como me livrar disso!

- Não há maldição nenhuma em você! Será que não vê isso? – ela insistia. – Não é cruel como seu pai!

- Não? Cheguei a pensar em matar Nick ao pensar que fosse o homem da sua vida! – Pegando as mãos dela, indicou as marcas vermelhas que deixara e continuou- E isto? O que é, a não ser brutalidade pura e incontrolável! É este maldito sangue que corre em minhas veias. Não venha me dizer que sou um homem normal, que não carrego essa maldita praga que meu pai me lançou. Esse mal está dentro de mim, sim! Posso senti – lo, mesmo que você não possa.

- Você não carrega maldição nenhuma! E mesmo que tivesse herdado essas características do seu pai, o que acha que herdou da sua mãe? Você disse que ela é gentil, educada. Não acha que herdou algo dela?

- Eu...

Ele ergueu os olhos e Gina continuou, emocionada:

- Todos nós somos muito mais do que aquilo que carregamos em nosso código genético. Há muito mais em nossas veias do que o sangue que herdamos de nossos antepassados. Cada um de nós é responsável pelo que faz da vida, pelo que sente... Você é assim também. Pare de se amargurar, de se punir pelos erros alheios, pelos erros de um homem que não merece...

- Ainda assim não posso escapar desse lado obscuro da minha personalidade... – Levantou – se e caminhou até a porta, pegando sua capa. Gina sentia o coração doer, sofrendo pela dor que via consumir o homem que amava. – Vou embora depois de manhã!

- E quanto a nós? Disse que talvez pudéssemos viver juntos... O fato de ter um filho muda tudo?

- É que agora compreendo que eu estava apenas me enganando. Jamais teria dado certo. Mesmo que Nick não existisse. Você deseja uma família e eu não posso oferecer – lhe isso!

- E Nick? Ele é seu filho, quer queira, quer não!

- Sei disso. Vou lhe mandar uma pensão mensal para cobrir as despesas, mas não quero que ele venha a saber que sou seu pai. Nunca! Não quero estar presente na vida do meu filho...

- Então é assim? Vai sair daqui e fingir que ele não existe? Que eu também não existo?

- É melhor assim! Pode acreditar...

- Melhor pra quem?

Ele vestiu a capa, foi até ela e passou os dedos por seu rosto, secando – lhe as lágrimas.

- É melhor para você e para Nick!

- Você disse que me ama! Então prove! Fique! Construa uma vida comigo e com nosso filho. Eu preciso de você. Ele precisa de você! Será que não percebe que Nick precisa do pai?

Gina podia ver o sofrimento estampado no olhar de Draco. Mas também sofria, e não conseguiria oferecer nenhum conforto àquele homem.

- Acho que você fez a opção correta, dezoito meses atrás. Nick estará melhor sem pai do que comigo. Você também estará melhor sem mim. Eu amo você demais e não quero arriscar magoar você de novo por causa da minha amaldiçoada herança. É melhor eu me afastar e deixar que você siga sua vida. Encontre alguém que a faça feliz. Alguém que possa lhe oferecer o que não posso...

Caminhou pesadamente até a porta. Seus passos ecoavam pela sala como murmúrios de dor e solidão. Quando saiu, uma brisa gelada entrou na casa. Gina porém não sentia frio. Sentia apenas uma dor aguda no peito, um quase sufocamento.

- Você é um covarde, Draco Malfoy! Tem tanto medo da maldição de seu pai, que não arrisca nada, não se dá uma chance. Aliás, não dá chance a nada nem a ninguém, nem mesmo ao meu amor ou ao que seu filho poderia ter por você. E... sabe qual é o lado irônico disso tudo? – ela limpou as lágrimas que continuavam a correr por seu rosto. – A ironia está no fato de você não arriscar e deixar que seu pai vença, afinal! Ele está vencendo, Draco, porque você vai acabar exatamente como ele: sozinho!

**N.A**Oi Pessoas!

Ai, ai... eu sei que muita gente vai querer me "matar", depois de ler o final desse capítulo! Mas, por favor, esperem até ler o próximo capítulo, que aliás é o último, infelizmente!

E queria agradecer de todo o coração pelas reviews, uma mais fofa que a outra! Assim vcs vão acabar me fazendo acreditar que eu escrevo bem!

Um pequeno trecho do próximo capítulo:

_"Gina foi depressa até a porta da frente, abrindo – a. Sentiu o coração parar por angustiantes momentos e depois tornar a bater descompassado, como um louco. Draco a olhava, parado à soleira, com vários embrulhos multicoloridos nos braços e um gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça. No entanto, foram os olhos dele que lhe chamaram a atenção. Estavam brilhantes, cheios de uma esperança, uma ansiedade quase infantil, cujo único e imediato efeito foi deixá – la emudecida."_

BJS...


	20. O Final feliz

CAPÍTULO – 19 

O FINAL FELIZ! 

- Você ouviu, Draco? Seu pai está vencendo!

Ele se voltou e saiu da casa. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Caminhou, com passos apressados, até seu carro. A neve continuava a cair, e o vento fazia com que as minúsculas partículas geladas castigassem seu rosto sem piedade. Estava frio demais, mas Draco não sentia. Não sentia nada além de sua própria dor, de seu próprio desespero.

O vento que o atingia, a neve que castigava sua pele eram nada comparados ao turbilhão de emoções que agitavam seu coração e lhe embaçavam a mente.

"Você é um covarde, Draco Malfoy. É um covarde por deixar que seu pai vença!"... A voz interior que soprava em seus ouvidos era como um eco das palavras duras ditas por Gina.

Ele porém continuava caminhando em direção ao carro. Sabia que se parasse por um só segundo, não seria mais capaz de ir embora. Abriu a porta do carro e sentou – se ao volante, dando a partida de imediato. Queria sair dali o quanto antes. Queria escapar do tormento que o invadia. Precisava deixar para trás tudo o que acontecera naquela casa.

E sabia que, se vacila – se, jamais conseguiria esquecer. Afinal, estava dando as costas aos dois seres que mais queria no mundo. Mas não podia parar para pensar, não podia dar chances ao arrependimento ou tudo estaria perdido...

Precisava partir, sem olhar para trás.

Ligou o carro e saiu dali depressa. Mas uma força maior o fez parar de repente, tinha que ver Gina de novo. Uma última vez...

Olhou para trás e viu – a à soleira da porta, o queixo erguido, numa altitude altiva, que não admitia derrotas. Orgulhosa, desafiadora, os cabelos ruivos soprados pelo vento de inverno. Ela voltou – se para pegar o pequeno Nick, que aparecia engatinhando de dentro da casa. O garotinho acenou para ele, inocente, como acenaria para qualquer pessoa que estivesse deixando sua casa. Não sabia que aquele visitante não voltaria nunca mais...

Draco sentiu um nó na garganta. Teve que desviar os olhos e eles se encheram de lágrimas. Não conseguia mais ver a rua com clareza, mas precisava ir embora depressa. Então, sem pensar em mais nada, tirou o pé do freio e acelerou, fazendo o carro sair em disparada. Passou a mão pelos olhos úmidos e, sem saber ao certo como, continuou seu caminho através da neve e do vento terrível.

A última visão que tivera de Gina e Nick estava ainda diante de seus olhos. E foi assim até chegar na Mansão Malfoy. As palavras de Gina pareciam estar em seus ouvidos, alertando – o e magoando – o:

- Seu pai está vencendo, Draco! Porque você vai acabar como ele: sozinho!

Não. Ela não podia estar certa. Ele tinha certeza de que agira da forma mais correta, que tomara a melhor atitude. Se tivesse ficado, aí sim seu pai teria vencido, com sua terrível profecia. Porque estaria expondo os dois à maldição, à herança trágica que trazia nas veias.

Lembrou – se do modo como Gina o olhara, as lágrimas molhando o rosto lindo, carregado de angústia e de dor...

Mas agira certo. Vencera, derrotara Lúcio Malfoy. Sua herança não iria adiante. Não voltaria atrás na promessa que fizera a si mesmo. Gina e Nick estavam livres. Podiam recomeçar suas vidas sem ele.

Abriu a porta da mansão. Sentiu um silêncio e uma solidão incomum. Jogou a capa sobre uma cadeira próxima e dirigiu – se ao barzinho, onde se serviu de uma dose bastante generosa de firewhiskey.

Ao levar o copo aos lábios, porém, encontrou sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Seus cabelos molhados pareciam não ser penteados há dias, lhe dando um aspecto um tanto desleixado, como se não desse importância à própria aparência.

Mas foram seus olhos que mais o impressionaram. Estavam avermelhados e incrivelmente vazios. Havia uma sombra pairando sobre eles, deixando – os fundos e amargos. O copo nas mãos, a garrafa aberta e aqueles olhos terríveis eram o retrato vivo de seu pai. Lúcio Malfoy parecia olhá – lo de dentro daquele espelho.

Draco ergueu a mão e, muito devagar, passou – a pelo rosto. Precisava dormir. Era isso! Algumas horas de sono fariam com que tivesse novo em folha. Afastando – se do bar, dirigiu – se ao quarto, chutou longe os sapatos e jogou as roupas para um canto, deitando – se de bruços sobre a cama.

O perfume atingiu – o logo. O perfume suave que parecia estar por toda a parte, em especial entre os lençóis. Teve que respirar fundo para senti – lo melhor e para tentar controlar a saudade que de imediato atingiu – lhe o coração. Era uma dor quase física, que o fez cerrar os punhos ao reviver os momentos ardentes que vivera com Gina na noite anterior.

Virou – se para cima, o braço colocado sobre os olhos como para evitar que vissem a realidade de seu amor por ela. Como poderia seguir vivendo sem Gina? Precisava livrar – se daquelas lembranças ou elas o levariam à loucura. O sono veio lentamente, e pôde rever Gina parada à porta, dizendo – lhe aquelas palavras terríveis sobre seu pai...

Draco acordou num sobressalto, ouvindo a voz de Narcisa atrás da porta do quarto:

- Draco? Se você estiver aí, por favor, atenda!

Ele olhou para o relógio de cabeceira, que marcava onze horas. Deu – se conta, então, de que dormira boa parte da manhã.

- Draco, querido? Você está ai? – Narcisa insistia.

- Estou aqui, sim- Respondeu com a voz rouca.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Narcisa, entrando no quarto.

- Como assim?

- O Elfos me contaram que você chegou muito estranho ontem à noite! O que aconteceu?

- Bando de fofoqueiros... – Resmungou Draco. - Por falar nisso, quando foi que chegou?

- Hoje, mas cedo! E pode contando logo o que está acontecendo... – Disse Narcisa, com firmeza.

- Acho melhor se sentar, mamãe...

E Draco contou toda a história entre ele e Gina para Narcisa.

- Resumindo... ela é uma Weasley, ex – mulher do Potter, e é mãe de um filho seu? – Narcisa fez uma pausa, para assimilar toda a história.

- Sim... resumindo, é isso mesmo!

- E você foi embora, não quis ficar com eles...

- Eu não posso e não quero dar a eles a mesma vida que Lúcio nos deu! Você mais do que ninguém deveria me entender...

- Não, Draco, eu não o entendo! Como pode deixar seu pai arruinar sua vida, mesmo depois de morto?

- Sei que está tentando melhorar as coisas, mas... por favor, fique fora disso, sim? Eu e Virgínia é que temos que resolver nossos problemas. Por favor , mamãe, não se intrometa.

- Então só me responda uma coisa! Você a ama?

- Amo! – ele sentia de novo a dor por amá – la tanto e ter que se afastar.

- Então como pode ir embora? Vai deixar essa moça e o menino para trás, como se nada significassem?

- Mamãe, por favor, deixe tudo como est�, sim? Eu tenho que ir embora, você melhor do que ninguém deveria entender os meus motivos. Agora , se der licença, quero fazer minhas malas e sair daqui o quanto antes!

- Espere!

Ele respirou fundo, aborrecido. Levantou se da cama e foi até a janela.

- Muito bem, mamãe, diga logo...

- Draco, amanhã é véspera de Natal! Não pode passá – la em algum lugar com um punhado de estranhos!

- Mamãe, sabe que não consigo permanecer um estranho num lugar por muito tempo...

- Ora, pare com essa conversa de galanteador! – Era claro que Narcisa não se deixava levar pelo tom mais leve que ele tentava impor a conversa. – O Natal é uma festa familiar e, já que não pretende estar com Virgínia e seu filho, então fique conosco!

- Desculpe, mamãe, mas não estou com paciência para aturar seus convidados...

- Está bem... não vou insistir! – Narcisa foi até ele, pôs uma mão no rosto dele e olhou – o profundamente nos olhos. – Não deixe seu pai arruinar sua vida, meu filho! Você não é igual à ele...

Narcisa saiu antes que Draco pudesse argumentar. E ficou olhando para a porta por longos segundos, pensando em tudo o que sua mãe havia dito.

Começou a arrumar as malas, mas não se sentia satisfeito com a decisão de partir. Gostaria tanto de estar com seu filho! Teve que engolir em seco para não deixar que a dor se transformasse num grito frustrado.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando aquele rostinho tão lindo, os bracinhos erguidos no pedido de colo, o sorriso maroto ao pedir mais uma rosquinha, as mãozinhas sujas de chocolate agarradas a suas calças... A visão final, do garotinho nos braços da mãe, acenando um adeus...

As palavras de Gina o atingiram mais uma vez, agudas e doloridas como uma faca afiada:

- Seu pai está vencendo porque você vai acabar como ele: sozinho!

Sim, estava sozinho. Sozinho como Lúcio Malfoy, no fim da vida. Mas fora a escolha que fizera, a melhor que poderia ter feito, para o bem de Virgínia e de Nick. Procurou mais uma vez relembrar o sofrimento que seu pai lhe impusera, tentou justificar sua atitude pela crueldade de Lúcio Malfoy, mas por mais que tentasse, só lhe vinham à mente imagens de Gina chorando, pedindo – lhe que não a deixasse, que ficasse a seu lado e de seu filho.

Teve que cobrir os ouvidos, como se isso pudesse fazê – lo esquecer as vozes de sua própria consciência, mas elas estavam l�, refletidas nas palavras de Gina, dizendo – lhe que cada pessoa é mais do que a soma de carga genética que traz dentro de si, que é responsável por tudo o que faz de si mesmo, pelo que sente e faz os outros sentirem. Ele também era assim!

Gina teria razão? Se fosse embora e a abandonasse, estaria deixando que Lúcio vencesse? Sentiu o coração bater descompassado ao constatar que sentia amor por Gina e pela criança que gerara com ela.

Esforçou – se por encontrar a carga cruel, doentia, que pensava carregar. Ela não estava lá quando se lembrava do rosto triste de Gina ou dos momentos em que a tivera nos braços e a ouvira sussurrar que o amava. Não havia nada de terrível quando se lembrava dela com o pequeno Nick nos braços, ou quando sentira os bracinhos do filho presos a seu pescoço, o sorriso angelical aparecendo nos lábios engraçadinhos...

Não. Não havia nada de ruim em seu coração nesse exato momento. Ainda era filho Lúcio Malfoy, tinha que admitir, era o sangue daquele homem que corria em suas veias, era o seu semblante que carregava nos traços, era o seu temperamento que lhe dirigia as atitudes. Mas seu coração, era só seu. E estava cheio de amor por Gina e por seu filho!

Agora era a voz de Narcisa que lhe chegava aos ouvidos:

- O Natal é uma festa familiar!

Sua mãe tinha razão. O Natal reunia famílias, preenchia de amor os corações solitários. E sua família aguardava sua presença, com certeza. Mas... seria melhor fazer algumas compras primeiro!

- Sim mamãe, tenho certeza de que será melhor para mim e para Nick passar o Natal em nossa própria casa. Não quero ficar respondendo as perguntas de todos sobre mim e o Draco! – Gina conversava com sua mãe pela lareira da sala.

- Então prometa que virá logo depois para nos ver!

- Prometo!

- Eu amo você querida! feliz Natal!

- Também amo você. Feliz Natal! – logo que sua mãe desapareceu da lareira, Gina, sorrindo, voltou – se para Nick, convidando – o- E então, vai querer ajudar a mamãe a decorar aquelas rosquinhas deliciosas com confeitos coloridos?

Os olhinhos dele brilhavam de alegria. Ela o observou, tão parecido com o pai, e sentiu aquele aperto no coração mais uma vez. Tomou – o nos braços e apertou – o, como sempre fazia. Após todas as lágrimas que chorava na noite anterior, tinha certeza de que nenhuma outra viria atrapalhar aquele momento de carinho.

Estava enganada. Logo sentiu as duas gotas quentes que lhe escorriam pelas faces. Ele se fora... E estava tão desnorteado, tão sozinho! Apesar de seu próprio sofrimento, Gina avaliava o de Draco. Ela pelo menos tinha aquela criança maravilhosa.

Nick moveu – se em seus braços, afastando – se um pouco e percebendo as lágrimas no rosto da mãe. O menino com seu jeitinho inocente, deu - lhe um beijo carinhoso e Gina abraçou – o com força, garantindo a si mesma que tudo ficaria bem. Afinal estava ao lado do filho. Limpou as lágrimas e se recompôs, dizendo:

- Vamos fazer aquelas rosquinhas logo!

Depois de colocá – lo numa das cadeiras, pegou a travessa com os biscoitos e colocou – as junto ao pote de confeitos verdes e vermelhos.

- Muito bem, qual deles você quer deixar de presente para o Papai Noel esta noite?

Ele pegou as rosquinhas em forma de ursinhos, e começou a decorar com os confeitos, espalhando mais da metade do que pegava sobre a mesa.

Vendo – o fazer daquilo mais um motivo de brincadeira, Gina não pôde deixar de pensar em Draco. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele! As lágrimas estavam em seus olhos de novo, quentes, doloridas. Tinha que parar de chorar, tinha de esquecê – lo!

Gina acabava de decorar uma travessa de rosquinhas, quando a campainha soou.

- Fique aqui! – disse ao menino.

Mas ele já se dirigia à porta, fazendo – a correr para alcançá – lo.

- Não, não, seu molequinho travesso! Mamãe vai atender. Você fica aqui e toma seu leitinho. Eu volto j�!

Ele obedeceu, e Gina foi depressa até a porta da frente, abrindo – a sem esperar que a campainha tocasse mais uma vez. Sentiu o coração parar por angustiantes momentos e depois tornar a bater descompassado, como um louco.

Draco a olhava, parado à soleira, com vários embrulhos multicoloridos nos braços e um gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça. No entanto, foram os olhos dele que lhe chamaram a atenção. Estavam brilhantes, cheios de uma esperança, uma ansiedade quase infantil, cujo único e imediato efeito foi deixá – la emudecida. Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse ali, que aquilo não fosse mais um sonho, uma fantasia...

- Diga algo, por favor... – Ele pediu com a voz trêmula.

- Eu... achei que você... já tivesse ido embora...

- Bem, eu... não consegui ficar longe de você. Não quero mais viver sozinho. Não quero ser como meu pai. Não quero o mesmo fim que ele teve, perdido em sua própria tragédia, sem... amor!

- E o que quer de mim, Draco?

- É que... uma pessoa muito especial me fez lembrar que o Natal é o tempo em que as famílias devem ficar unidas... Você é minha família, Gina. Você e Nick! Eu amo você e espero que não seja tarde demais para nós. Espero que... me dê uma chance de provar que quero ser o que minha família espera de mim!

- E quanto a maldição dos Malfoy? Quanto à semente de maldade que acredita ter dentro de você?

- Acredito que ela ainda esteja dentro de mim. Acho que estará sempre. Sempre terei esse temperamento, mas acho que poderei aprender a lidar com ele porque também há amor dentro de mim. Amor por você e por meu filho. Não tenho mais medo de enfrentar a herança deixada por meu pai. Ao menos não enquanto eu tiver você e seu amor para me ajudar a superar tudo. Acha que... ainda é capaz de me amar, Gina? Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz?

- Draco, eu sempre amei você! E sempre amarei!

Ele deixou as sacolas caírem no chão e abriu os braços para receber a mulher que amava. Beijou – a com paixão, ciente de que um sentimento muito mais profundo transbordava de seu coração.

Havia amor, profundo e verdadeiro, em cada partícula de seu ser, fazendo – o esquecer de toda a amargura que uma crença, uma maldição antiga e sem sentido haviam plantado em sua alma.

- Eu lhe trouxe um presente! – Ele disse, entre beijos apaixonados, abaixou – se procurando entre os embrulhos. Pegou uma pequena caixa envolta em papel vermelho e entregou – a a Gina, sorrindo.

- Mas Draco, ainda não é Natal... – Ela protestou.

- Eu sei, mas não faz mal. Abra assim mesmo!

Ela desfez o laço dourado que prendia o papel, seus dedos estavam tremendo. O belíssimo anel de brilhantes que apareceu diante de seus olhos a fez prender a respiração.

- É um anel de noivado! – Draco explicou com voz embargada de emoção. – Eu amo você, Gina. Por favor, diga que aceita se casar comigo!

Ela o abraçou, sem conseguir murmurar uma única palavra.

- Será que posso interpretar isso como um sim? – Draco perguntou, tendo nos lábios um sorriso de pura felicidade.

- Minha resposta é mais do que um sim, Draco! É uma promessa, uma promessa que vou cumprir até o fim dos meus dias... – Gina quase não tinha voz. Afastou – se um pouco, deixando que ele colocasse o anel em seu dedo anular. Então tornou a beijá – lo.

- _Papa Noel!_ – Nick gritou, maravilhado, vindo da cozinha. Tinha os olhinhos muito abertos, a expressão surpresa.

Gina voltou – se para o filho e não pôde deixar de rir diante de seu rostinho tão lindo. A vida, afinal provava ser boa. E aquele Natal prometia ser o melhor de suas vidas.

Nick correu em direção ao Papai Noel que acabava de chegar, antecipado, mas trazendo os melhores votos de paz, alegria, amor... Agarrou – se às calças do pai e ergueu os braços, pedindo colo.

Vendo Draco carregar o filho com carinho e ternura, Gina soube que ele conseguira vencer os fantasmas que o atormentavam. A maldição se fora! Não existia mais a terrível impressão deixada por Lúcio Malfoy. Fazia parte do passado e seria esquecida. Draco vencera! Não haveria mais medo nem tristeza, dali para a frente, haveria apenas uma grande paixão.

**_FIM _**

**N.A**Olá pessoal!

Ai, ai... infelizmente acabou! E ai, gostaram do final?

Bem eu fiz o melhor que pude. Afinal de contas essa foi minha primeira fic de romance!

Queria agradecer de coração a todo mundo que mandou reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!

E minha próxima fanfic (ainda estou em dúvida, entre uma pós Hogwarts, e uma que se passa em Hogwarts!), provavelmente na semana que vem estarei publicando...

Até lá...

Bjs,

**_Michele_**


End file.
